Lo Que Antes Fui
by Liss83
Summary: Sirius Black, el Alfa conquistador por excelencia, es atacado en su ultimo año de colegio y convertido en Omega. Ahora deberá aprender a vivir con su peor enemigo, Severus Snape, mientras intenta no perder a quien mas ama en la vida
1. El Ataque

Su familia se caracterizaba por ello. Llevaban varias generaciones que ningún Omega, o siquiera un beta nacía en su seno, solo Alfas. Fuertes y poderosos. La envidia de cualquier familia en el Mundo Mágico.

Y aunque por tradición sus miembros iban a la casa de Salazar Slytherine, él estaba completamente orgulloso de ser un león en toda la extensión de la palabra. Su constitución bien formada, tez pálida, de cabello largo, lustroso y negro, llamativos ojos grises y un aire de "elegancia casual" le daban una belleza aristocrática transmitido a través de la familia Black., muchos podian decir que era como una "bala perdida" y un "caso de desarrollo detenido" pero nadie podía negar qúe era valiente. Leal, intrépido, un tanto resentido y ligeramente desequilibrado, Sirius era muy bueno para soltar retazos de extraordinaria filosofía personal, pero no siempre está a la altura de lo que decia. Fiel a los ideales de un estudiante de Gryffindor. Era un mago talentoso e inteligente, aunque también era bastante problemático, arrogante y travieso, con un hábito de abusar e intimidar personas junto a su mejor amigo, James Potter, hijo unico de una familia sangrepura, le gustaba hacer esto en especial a Severus Snape, un estudiante de Slytherine.

Sirius era conocido como un pesado por aquellos que no eran de su agrado, a veces sin justificación, y un verdadero dolor de cabeza para los profesores, quienes secretamente disfrutaban del carácter desinhibido de su alumno

Así era Sirius Black. Todo Omega o beta suspiraba a su paso y soñaba secretamente que el Gryffindors volcara aunque fuera solo unas fracciones de segundos una de sus penetrantes miradas. En los pasillos del colegio corrían como la pólvora los incontables rumores sobre su vida sexual, activa en exceso, y aunque se decía que cada noche la pasaba con un Omega o beta diferente, era extremadamente cuidadoso para no marcar a nadie. Sirius era un espíritu libre y nadie le quitaría eso. Ese día les tocaba Pociones con los Slytherine y como siempre, los Merodeadores se divertían en grande gastándole bromas a Severus Snape, su eterno blanco

Entro conversando con James sobre el partido que tendrían esa semana contra los de Revenclaw, y aunque James aseguraba que había que cuidarse de las águilas, él estaba seguro que sería pan comido.

\- James, te guarde asiento – dijo Lily desde la primera fila

\- Nos vemos luego, canuto – dijo este sonriendo y corriendo a sentarse junto a la pelirroja

\- ¡Vaya amigo! – protesto Sirius

\- Acéptalo Sirius – dijo Remus sonriendo – no puedes competir contra los encantos de un Omega

\- ¿Y para que competir si puedo caer rendido ante ellos y disfrutarlos? – contesto con picardía sentándose a su lado

\- Dudo mucho que tú puedas disfrutar realmente los encantos de un Omega alguna vez – dijo el castaño sonriendo –. Para eso se necesitaría que fueras fiel a alguien, y eso mi querido amigo, va encontrar de tu naturaleza

\- Yo podría cambiar por ti – dijo Sirius inclinándose hacia él con la intención de robarle un beso

\- Entonces empieza por cambiarte de asiento – interrumpió Peter

\- Yo me voy a sentar hoy con Lunático – dijo Sirius

\- Eh… lo siento – dijo Remus haciendo dejando caer los hombros – Peter me pidió que le ayude con los cortes de las raíces

\- ¿me estas cambiando, Lunático? – dijo Sirius sorprendido e indignado al mismo tiempo – ¿a mí? ¿a un perro con pedigrí por una… rata?

\- Sobrevivirás – dijo Peter sonriendo y abrazando a Remus por lo que Sirius los separo

\- No seas infantil – dijo Remus

\- Cuidado con esas mano – sentencio Sirius a Peter que tomo a Remus por la cintura

\- ¿Porque mejor no te sientas con Severus? – dijo Remus – él es el mejor en pociones

\- Si – dijo Peter –. Incluso mejor que Remus o que la propia Lily

\- ¿Y por qué entonces no te sientas tú con él? – dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos

\- Ya me intento explicar – dijo Peter – pero más le entiendo a Remus

\- Vamos Sirius – dijo Remus –, no seas berrinchudo. Luego nos vemos

\- Te lo cobrare – sentencio Sirius señalando a Peter y yéndose a su lugar cuando minutos después el profesor Horace Slughorn al aula

\- ¿Alguien sabe en qué consiste la poción eique essentialiter

\- ? – pregunto el profesor

\- Es una poción para cambiar la esencia misma del ser humano – dijo Severus levantando la mano

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – dijo James intrigado – ¿cambia serpientes amargadas con cabellos grasientos en leones irresistibles? – por lo que los Slytherine lo miraron furiosos mientras los Gryffindors reían a carcajadas

\- Silencio – dijo Slughorn –. cincuenta puntos para Slytherine, y diez puntos menos para Gryffindors. El señor Snape tiene razón. La poción eique essentialiter

Cambia la esencia misma del ser humano. Para que me entiendan mejor. Aunque está en contra de los designios de Merlín, existen muchos Alfas que quieren ser Omegas o viceversas

\- Apuesto a que Snivellus se muere por usar una de esas pociones – le dijo Sirius a Remus que estaba en el asiento de adelante

\- Pero quien lo miraría – dijo Peter sonriendo y los otros dos leones se rieron

\- ¿Notaron que estoy aquí? – siseo Severus

\- Relájate, Snivellus – dijo Sirius sonriendo –. Era solo una broma

El resto de la clase fue de la misma manera con el grupo de Merodeadores burlándose del Slytherine pelinegro

El siguiente sábado era el partido entre Slytherine y Revenclaw, por lo que los merodeadores obviamente estaban en las graderías alentando a las águilas a más no poder. El marcador iba ciento veinte a ciento diez a favor de los de Slytherine cuando con un movimiento rápido las águilas emparejaron las cosas.

\- Se me acaba de ocurrir algo para molestar a Snivellus – dijo Sirius sonriendo de pronto

\- Ay no, gracias – dijo Remus –, yo paso. Estoy cansado

\- ¿Cornamenta? – dijo Sirius

\- Él se queda – se adelantó Lily a responder y James se encogió de hombros

\- Son unos amargados – dijo Sirius – me voy a divertir solo – y se fue sin mas

\- Espero te salga todo al revés – dijo Lily

\- ¡También te quiero pelirroja! – se escuchó a Sirius gritar mientras se alejaba

\- James tengo sed – dijo Lily haciendo un puchero

\- Pero esta en lo mejor – dijo James

\- ¿Qué es más importante? ¿el partido o yo? – dijo Lily haciendo la misma cara que James ponía después de hacer alguna broma

\- Eso es trampa – dijo James –. No puedes usar mis caras en mi contra

\- ¿Funciona? – pregunto Lily sonriendo

\- Demasiado – dijo James – debiste ser una serpiente ¿segura no desciendes de Slytherine?

\- Olvídalo James – dijo Peter sonriendo –. Yo traigo algo para todos. Ya vengo

En las graderías de Slytherine, Severus Snape estaba aburrido mirando el partido. Había sido arrastrado a un partido de quiddich que no le atraía en lo más mínimo

\- Vamos Severus – dijo Lucius –, no seas aguafiestas

\- Prefiero irme a la biblioteca – dijo este – además tengo otras cosas más importante que hacer

\- No me digas que ya tienes un Omega – dijo el rubio con malicia

\- ¡Lucius! – dijo el pelinegro escandalizado

\- Espero que solo sea para divertirte un rato – dijo Lucius –, marcar un Omega en esta etapa de nuestra vida sería una irresponsabilidad absoluta.

\- ¿Y si fuera miembro de una de las familias más distinguidas del mundo mágico? – dijo Severus – uno como la de… los Black

\- Que yo sepa, en la casa Black hace varias generaciones que no nace un Omega – dijo Lucius intrigado

\- Yo no busco un Omega que me dé hijos y todo eso – dijo Severus – me conformaría con tener a mi lado a la persona que quiero

\- Es un Alfa – dijo Lucius sabiendo de sobra los sentimientos de su amigo –. Nunca va funcionar

\- ¿Sabías que los muggles no son como nosotros y aun así están juntos, aunque Merlín se los prohíbe? – dijo Severus

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Lucius intrigado

\- Para empezar – dijo Severus –, ellos no se dividen en Alfas, betas y Omegas. Los hombres solo tienen hijos con mujeres

\- Vaya, que raros son – dijo el rubio

\- Las relaciones entre dos hombres o entre dos mujeres son muy mal vistas – dijo Severus – como para nosotros lo son entre dos Alfas o dos Omegas, pero aun así están juntos. Incluso hay algunos que cambian su sexo para estar con quien quieren.

\- ¿Cambiar su sexo? – dijo Lucius sorprendido – ¿eso se puede?

\- Ellos lo hacen mediante cirugías quirúrgicas – dijo Severus mirando hacia todos lados – pero nosotros tenemos pócimas

\- ¿Existen pócimas para eso? – dijo Lucius mas sorprendidos aun

\- No son muy comunes – dijo Severus –, pero si, existen. La persona cambia su sexualidad completamente. Tanto sus órganos sexuales internos como su instintos cambian, según la pócima que consuma

\- ¿Ósea que se puede cambiar de naturaleza las veces que uno quiera? – dijo Lucius

\- Claro que no – dijo el pelinegro –. No seas idiota

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es irreversible – dijo Severus observando como Sirius se alejaba de sus amigos –. Una vez se toma, no hay vuelta atrás. Sabes Lucius, ya me aburrí. Mejor me voy a estudiar. Adiós

Sirius caminaba por los pasillos cuando algo lo golpeo por la espalda y lo hizo caer bocabajo completamente inmovilizado. Sintió como sus muslos eran acariciados mientras unos labios le besaban el cuello y algo lo pinchaba de la misma manera que una inyección Muggle.

Despertó un par de horas después, en el baño en desuso. Estaba tendido sobre el suelo mientras le dolía su bajo vientre lo indecible. No entendía que le pasaba, lo que sentía no era normal. Lentamente camino hacia su habitación y al llegar a su cama corrió las cortinas y lanzo un hechizo insonorizador. Sentía un frio que se le colaba hasta los mismos huesos. Tiritaba. Vio las sombras de sus amigos entrar en la habitación pero no se sentía capaz de hablarle. De pronto sus sentidos se agudizaron y sus lágrimas caían sin control hasta que el sueño lo venció

Los siguientes días no cambiaron, excepto que no salió de sus cama asegurando que había pescado un resfrió. Días antes, James lo había molestado por haber marcado un Omega, ya que el aroma de este estaba impregnado en todo el lugar, pero él había negado absolutamente todo.

Una noche en la que todos habían bajado a cenar, una lechuza entro por la ventana y dejo una nota sobre su cama

"¿acaso sufres dolores indecibles? ¿Te sientes raro? ¿Ciertas partes de tu cuerpo necesitan atención especial que hasta hace unos días no necesitaban? ¿Sabías que eso es lo que sufren los Omegas cuando se acercan sus celos? Si mis cálculos no fallan, entre hoy y mañana lo sufrirás. Si. El gran Alfa Sirius Black ahora es un precioso Omega y necesita la atención de un Alfa. El ataque que sufriste hace unos días fue para darte la opción de conocer a los seres que tanto desprecias. ¿Quieres el antídoto? Te espero hoy a las once de la noche en el aula en desuso del cuarto piso. Tranquilo nadie sabrá nuestro pequeño secreto, mi precioso Omega. Atte. Tu Alfa, si así lo deseas"


	2. Mi Alfa

El león releyó nuevamente la nota escrita con retaso de periódicos, muy similar a los que salía en las películas muggles. ¡Eso no podía estarle pasando a él! ¡Justo a él! ¿Y si le contaba a James y a Remus? Ni bien pensó en ello, se imaginó la cara de sus amigos. Idea descartada. No dudaba que lo ayudarían, pero ya no serían igual la cosa entre ellos. ¿Qué hacer? ¿A quién acudir sin quedar en evidencia? ¿Y si todo era mentira y solo era alguien buscando vengarse de las bromas que había hecho durante años con los merodeadores?

Miro su reloj, faltaban quince minutos para la cita ¿Qué hacer? Se levantó y se acercó a la cama de James que leía para su examen de Transformación del día siguiente

\- Cornamenta – dijo en voz baja – ¿me puedes prestar tu capa?

\- ¿tienes acción esta noche, Canuto? – dijo este con picardía

\- Si, algo así – dijo Sirius nervioso – ¿entonces qué? ¿Me la prestas?

\- Claro – dijo James sonriendo – debe ser alguien muy especial. ¡No me digas que ya lo marcaste!

\- ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – dijo Sirius sorprendido

\- Vamos Sirius – dijo James – hueles a Omega desde lejos. Vamos, dime ¿quién es?

\- Cállate y estudia, para que mañana me pases las respuestas correctas. No quiero volver a reprobar con McGonagall por tu culpa – dijo el animago

Se cubrió con la capa y salió al pasillo. Camino lo más sigilosamente por los pasillos evitando al celador hasta llegar a las escaleras. Subió lo más deprisa que pudo y camino hasta el final del pasillo. Entro al baño e ingreso a uno de los cubículos donde se encerró. Su corazón latía a mil. ¿Y si era cierto y ahora era realmente un Omega? Había ido a escondida a ver a un Alfa quizás a minutos de que su celo llegase. Había sido un verdadero imbécil. Tenía que haber ido a la enfermería a que la señora Pomfrey lo revisara en vez de ir a verse con saber Merlín quien.

Iba salir cuando un fuego interno empezaba a abrazarlo sin control, la ropa estorba, necesitaba quitársela. Sentía como algo corría entre sus muslos. Su lobo interno gritaba llamando a algún Alfa que lo tomase. Su vista se nublo y sus piernas fallaron. La puerta se abrió a tiempo y unos brazos fuertes y varoniles impidieron que se estrellase contra el piso

Caminaba por los pasillos asegurándose que nadie estaba en ellos. El toque de queda ya había empezado. Quería que las horas volasen para regresar a las mazmorras, tenía un mar de tarea para el día siguiente, cuando una rata se dirigía corriendo hacia el baño. Eso le recordaba que su vejiga ya no daba más debido a todo el jugo de calabaza que había tomado durante la cena. Pero ni bien entro al baño de la planta baja sus fosas nasales fueron inundadas por el suave aroma a café muggle, pan recién horneado y flores silvestres. Le recordaba tanto a la cocina de su madre. Se dejó llevar hasta el último cubículo, sin embargo ahí no había nada. Iba salir para revisar los otros compartimientos cuando escucho un sollozo suave. Estiro la mano y la cerro en el aire, jalo suavemente y se encontró con lo último que se pudo imaginar. Sirius Black, su némesis de toda la vida, estaba allí, a punto de desplomarse por lo que por puro instinto rodeo su cintura y lo atrajo hacia él. ¡Era imposible! ¡Black era Alfa! ¿Entonces por qué…?

\- ¡Alfa! – suplicaba el león – ¡Alfa! ¡Alfa!

\- ¡Sirius! – susurro Severus y volcó hacia atrás para ver como la rata se escapa desesperadamente del lugar

\- ¡Alfa! – volvió a suplicar Sirius con un lloriqueo bajo y fue lo último de lo que fue consiente antes que su lobo interno tomase el control absoluto de sus actos

Sus manos se movieron por voluntad propia y se coló debajo de la túnica del león, para acariciar los muslos desnudos, los cuales estaban mojados en la parte interna. Subió un poco más y se encontró con el órgano viril completamente erecto. Enterró su nariz en el cuello de Sirius y aspiró el aroma de la fuente misma, mientras un gemido se escapaba de los labios del león que se restregaba contra la pierna de Snape

\- ¡Acuéstate! – ordeno Severus con la voz totalmente ronca y fue obedecido sin chistar. Fuera de sí, le desgarro la ropa en girones hasta abrirla completamente

\- ¡Alfa! – suplico Sirius desesperadamente

\- Abre las piernas – volvió a ordenar el Slytherine y nuevamente fue obedecido sin titubeo. Severus se acomodó entre ellos y tomo sus caderas para levantarlas

\- ¡Alfa! – suplicaba Sirius desesperadamente – ¡Alfa!

\- Mío – dijo Severus mientras lentamente introducía la punta de su órgano viril en el Gryffindors

\- ¡Alfa! – suplicaba Sirius desesperadamente – ¡Alfa!

\- ¡Solo mío! – decía Severus mientras todo su pene se perdía en el interior de su enemigo más encarnizado

\- ¡Más! – imploraba el animago – ¡Alfa!

Cuando logro enterrarse completamente en el animago, Severus empezó a moverse lenta, casi tortuosamente dentro del otro chico que gemía perdido en el mar del placer. Fueron varios los minutos que duró el vaivén con el que se movía como si no hubiese un mañana mientras Severus colaba su mano entre ambos cuerpos hasta llegar a la entrepierna del león, la cual empezó a estimular. De pronto, casi en sincronía, ambos hombres se liberaron. Sirius en la mano de Severus, este dentro del león, mientras a la par sus dientes se hundieron en el cuello del Omega. Un grito de placer rompió el silencio el lugar y un lazo se creaba entre ambos chicos.

El sol empezaba a despuntar, cuando ambos adolescentes despertaron desnudos y abrazados. La lucidez volvía a ellos. Dado que era el primer celo de Sirius, se consideraba normal que fuera corto, y de solo un par de hora, y con probabilidades de embarazo casi nulas.

\- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Severus bastante desorientado

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto Sirius mirando su desnudez y luego la de su compañero alejándose de prisa – no puede… – y se llevó la mano a su cuello

\- ¡Por Merlín! – exclamo el Slytherine – ¿eres un Omega? – pero por respuesta todo lo que consiguió fue una bofetada

\- ¡Me violaste! – dijo Sirius con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¡tú me hiciste esto! ¡me destrozaste la vida!

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Severus sorprendido – ¡tú eres Alfa! ¡Siempre lo pregonaste a los cuatro vientos!

\- ¡eres un cínico! – grito Sirius fuera de si – tú me atacaste en los baños hace semanas y me inyectaste algo

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Severus sorprendido – yo no te he atacado. Nunca te atacaría. No soy como tú y tus "amiguitos"

\- ¿Entonces quién me ataco? – dijo Sirius

\- Yo no fui – dijo Severus –. Yo estaba haciendo mi ronda de turno. Entre a revisar el baño cuando me topé con tu aroma y perdí el control

\- ¿Entonces quién me cito aquí? – sorprendido

\- Debe ser alguien que de verdad te odia – dijo Severus y Sirius levanto una ceja mirándolo – ¡te odio a ti, no a mí, idiota! ¿para que querría yo ser el Alfa de un tipo que solo me humilla y se burla de mí?

\- Vengarte – dijo Sirius –. Vengarte porque soy más guapo, listo y popular que tú

\- Eres un idiota arrogante que solo pasa de curso gracias a Lily y a Lupin – dijo Severus – y que lo único bueno que hace es meterse en problemas junto a Potter – Sirius le sostuvo la mirada varios segundos, pero de pronto sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a ser pucheros – ¿vas a llorar?

\- No – dijo Sirius pero sus lágrimas cayeron descontroladamente – ¡No quiero llorar! ¡No frente a ti!

\- Ven aquí – dijo Severus abrazándolo y Sirius se aferró a él

\- Rompe el lazo – suplico el animago – no quiero ser tu Omega. Rómpelo

\- Si lo hago, mi Alfa enloquecería – dijo Severus acariciándole el cabello – y tú morirías

\- Entonces te engañare – dijo Sirius

\- ¿Dejaras que todos sepan que ahora eres un Omega? – dijo Severus – peor aún, ¿Dejaras que todos sepan que ahora eres mi Omega? – y Sirius volvió a llorar – tranquilo lo arreglare – le besa el pelo – encontrare la manera que nadie sepa de tu cambio

\- ¿A cambio de qué? – susurro Sirius

\- Por ahora no hablemos de dar algo a cambio de algo – dijo Severus –. Eres mi Omega y mi obligación es velar por tu seguridad y bienestar

\- ¿Qué haremos si mi celo regresa? – dijo Sirius

\- No te preocupes por nada – dijo Severus besándole le frente –. Ahora vístete y regresa a tu casa. Nadie se debe dar cuenta que no pasaste la noche en tu cama

\- ¿Pero y mi celo? – dijo Sirius

\- Tu celo… – susurro Severus mirando a su alrededor –, creo que ya se lo que haremos. ¿Conoces la sala de los Menesteres? – y Sirius asintió – te espero a las once de la noche ¿está claro? – y Sirius volvió asentir – si tu celo vuelve antes, vete a la Sala de los Menesteres y espérame allí

\- Si… Alfa – dijo Sirius y Severus le beso suavemente los labios Ahora… invisibilia – dijo apuntando su varita a la marca del cuello de Sirius y esta desapareció –, nadie vera tu marca. Vístete y vete a la torre – ordenó Severus

**_¿Ustede creen que Severus miente o no?_**


	3. El Regalo Ideal

Gracias a Merlín, no había nadie cuando llego a su recamara, por lo que guardo la capa de invisibilidad en el baúl de James y corrió al baño para ducharse. Quería sacarse el olor de Snape de su cuerpo a como diera lugar, aunque estaba muy consiente que eso era imposible. Sus lágrimas se confundían a medida que el agua recorría su cuerpo. Estuvo cerca de una hora bajo el agua. Cuando salió finalmente, se encontró que sus amigos lo esperaban en la habitación

\- ¿Qué te pasa Canuto? – pregunto James a penas lo vio – hace días andas raro

\- ¿Cómo raro? – pregunto Sirius nervioso

\- Diferente – dijo Remus – no eres el Sirius de siempre

\- ¿alguien te hizo algo? – pregunto Peter

\- ¿Quién me puede hacer algo? – dijo Sirius con una gran carcajada – ¡yo soy la gran Alfa de Alfa, Sirius Black! ¡a mí nadie me hace nada!

\- No parece – dijo Peter

\- Tú cállate – ordeno Sirius –, aun no se me olvida el castigo de los escruto

\- Eso fue a principio de año – dijo James – y ya nos disculpamos hasta el cansancio por eso

\- Además no tenemos la culpa de que corras como Omega – dijo Peter

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Sirius furioso – ¡no vuelvas a compararme con un Omega si no quieres que te lance una imperdonable! ¿entendiste?

\- Sirius cálmate – regaño Remus –. Peter solo estaba bromeando

\- Obvio que todos sabemos que eres un Alfa – dijo Peter sonriendo

\- Iremos a Hogsmeade – dijo James – ¿vienes?

\- Estoy cansado – dijo Sirius

\- Me quedo a hacerte compañía – dijo Remus

\- No hace falta – dijo el chico – la verdad es que prefiero estar solo

\- ¿seguro? – dijo Remus extrañado

\- No te preocupes Mooni – dijo Sirius –. Estaré bien.

Los amigos se fueron dejando a Sirius solo en el lugar. Se metió en su cama, corrió las cortinas y puso un hechizo silenciador. No pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y las palabras de Severus: "te espero a las once de la noche" ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que no podría ocultar eternamente su condición, ni mucho menos que a pesar de lo que había dicho, Severus no sacaría ventaja de la situación

Severus había llegado tarde al desayuno, por lo que prácticamente ya no había nadie en el gran comedor cuando bajo. Se sentó en la mesa de Slytherine y su plato apareció al instante. Lentamente empezó a comer mientras trataba de descifrar quien podría, además de él, odiar lo suficiente a Sirius como para hacerle algo como aquello.

Se sentía avergonzado de sentirse como había estado todo el día. Su júbilo era notorio y no había pasado por alto para ninguno de los de su casa. Y es que era imposible no sentirse así cuando su más grande y alocado sueño se había hecho real. Una cosa si tenía clara, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que la vida le estaba regalando. Se comportaría como un Alfa de sangre pura y defendería Sirius con su vida de ser necesario. Lo respetaría y amaría. No permitiría que nada ni nadie lastimaran a su Omega. Su Omega. Una sonrisa de superioridad se le dibujo en el rostro sin que lo pudiese evitar. Sirius Black era suyo, sola y totalmente suyo, y nada ni nadie podría cambiar su realidad.

Después del desayuno había ido a la lechuceria a enviar con carácter de urgencia la carta que había escrito. Cada minuto contaba y no podía arriesgarse a que nadie supiera que Black era su Omega. No cuando hacía apenas una semana que había entrado a formar parte de los mortífagos de Lord Voldemort. Ese era otro tema que debería tratar con Sirius. Le seducía la idea su Omega también formara parte de eso, y luchara con él codo a codo por los ideales del Señor Oscuro. Si Merlín lo permitía, y las cosas salían como las había planeado, esa misma noche se aseguraría que nadie descubriera lo sucedido con Sirius, y podrían disfrutar su intimidad plenamente cada noche. Eso reforzaría sus lazos sin levantar sospechas sobre su relación

Cuando el reloj marco exactamente las once de la noche, Sirius llego cubierto nuevamente por la capa de invisibilidad a la Sala de los Menesteres. Se pasó tres veces frente a ella pensando en Severus pero nada paso, por el contrario sentía que empezaba a quemarle las entrañas pero respiro hondo y trato de relajarse, cuando de pronto la puerta se materializo frente a él, por lo que entro casi corriendo.

Una vez estuvo dentro la puerta se cerró y las luces se prendieron cuando él dejo la capa invisibilizadora de lado. Cuando su vista se enfocó nuevamente, no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. El verano pasado él había ido un par de semanas de vacaciones al Mundo Muggle y se había hospedado por simple capricho en un hotel cinco estrella, solo había sido una noche, pero había decidido que el día que conociera al o a la Omega con quien sentaría cabeza definitivamente lo llevaría a pasar la noche a ese hotel.

La belleza de ese lugar no consistía en su glamour o su sofisticación, sino todo lo contrario, su sencillez era lo más envolvente. Las paredes de madera, la decoración, los muebles al estilo de Luis XV, el perfume en el aire debido a las flores que habían en los jarrones, hacían de la suite un refugio perfecto para dos enamorados. ¿Por qué pensar en el grasiento que tenía por Alfa lo había llevado a ese lugar? ¿Y desde cuando él aceptaba con tanta naturalidad ser Omega y tener un Alfa?

\- Linda cama – dijo una voz risueña detrás suyo –. Parece que alguien quiere un poco de cariño fuera de su celo

\- Fuiste tú – acuso Sirius girándose en redondo – tú querías esta habitación ¿cierto?

\- Yo acabo de llegar – dijo Severus – lo único que hice para entrar fue pensar en ti, el resto lo hiciste tú solo, sin ayuda. No te avergüences – dijo Severus –. Es natural que desees que tengamos intimidad, soy tu Alfa

\- ¿puedes dejar de repetirlo todo el tiempo? – exigió Sirius

\- No por dejar de escucharlo, dejara de ser cierto – dijo Severus

\- Te odio – dijo Sirius

\- ¿sabes que eso es imposible por el lazo que compartimos, cierto? – dijo Severus sonriendo

\- Cállate – exigió el Omega

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo Severus con voz suave – ¿no te lastime?

\- ¿acaso te importa? – espeto Sirius

\- Soy tu Alfa – dijo Severus con simpleza –, claro que importa cómo te sientes

\- ¡Deja de repetirlo! – chillo Sirius

\- Cálmate – pidió Severus

\- ¿para qué me pediste que viniera? – exigió el león

\- Bájate el pantalón y acuéstate boca abajo – pidió Severus

\- ¡No volveré a tener sexo nunca más contigo! – grito Sirius – eres un… – y cerró los ojos

\- Creo que ese nunca más – dijo Severus caminando lentamente hacia el otro chico – no aplica a esta noche

\- No… quiero… – dijo Sirius con un tono más bajo y menos imponente – ¡Alfa!

\- Shhh… - susurro Severus abrazándolo por la cintura – tranquilo, cielo – susurro besándole los labios y el cuello – ¿acaso no quieres usar esa cama? Se ve tan cómoda

\- Alfa… por favor – susurraba Sirius con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como el otro acariciaba lentamente la cintura y deslizaba las manos hacia sus nalgas para apretárselas suavemente – cama

\- Bájate el pantalón y acuéstate boca abajo – pidió Severus nuevamente y Sirius obedeció – relájate

\- Severus, no quiero – lloriqueo mientras Severus le levantaba las caderas y empezó a besarle los glúteos mientras le introducía suavemente la punta de la lengua en el ano arrancándole suaves suspiros

\- Tranquilo – susurraba Severus – te tengo un regalo

\- ¿Un regalo? – susurro Sirius con los ojos cerrados

\- Un regalo para el Omega más hermoso del mundo – dijo Severus sin alejarse de la piel que succionaba –, pero antes…

Se acomodó entre las piernas de Sirius y lentamente empezó a entrar en él. Con cada empuje Sirius descubría sensaciones totalmente nueva, colores que nunca había visto. Se sentía tan vivo, a pesar de las circunstancias. No quería que eso acabase jamás.

\- Solo disfruta mi hermoso Omega – le susurro Sirius el oído – relájate – y fue todo lo que Sirius necesito para perderse en un mundo totalmente nuevo para él

Deslizo su mano hacia la entrepierna del león y empezó a acariciarlo casi tortuosamente mientras empujaba golpeando el lugar exacto que lo hacía desconectarse totalmente de la realidad. Una… dos… tres… veces, y fue todo lo que Sirius necesito para lanzar un grito triunfal mientras se venía en la mano de su Alfa, quien lo mordía suave, cariñosamente sobre su marca

\- ¿te gusto? – pregunto Severus sonriendo sobre el cuello de su Omega

\- Te odio – dijo susurro este con los ojo cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios

\- Cachorro mentiroso – dijo Severus besándole el cuello

\- No soy un cachorro ¿está claro? – replico Sirius – y si mal no recuerdo, antes de violarme por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro hora, me dijiste que me tenías un regalo

\- Por suerte no eres interesado – se burló Severus y Sirius se la arreglo para darle un golpe suave – levanta nuevamente las caderas

\- No por favor – suplico Sirius –, estoy cansado

\- Vamos, levanta las caderas – insto Severus sonriendo –. Nos ayudara durante tu celo

\- ¿Qué harás? – dijo Sirius levantando las caderas y enterrando su cara completamente enrojecida en la almohada

\- Algo que hará que me odies a morir – dijo Severus

\- ¿Más aun? – dijo Sirius

\- Digamos que aún no me has empezado a odiar – dijo Severus mientras introducía un objeto de goma en Sirius

\- ¿Qué haces? – dijo apretando los ojos mientras se excitaba nuevamente

\- Asegurarme que mi lindo Omega este bien atendido cada noche o cuando lo necesite – dijo Severus sonriendo

\- Severus – gimió Sirius – Sev… ¡Merlin! Se siente…

\- ¿te gusta? – pregunto este sonriendo

\- ¡muévelo! – suplicó Sirius apretando las sabanas entre sus manos

\- Aun no – dijo Severus depositando otro beso en los glúteos del león e hizo un pase con su varita

\- Sev… – suplico Sirius

\- Ya está – dijo este – ese es tu regalo – se puso de pie y se empezó a vestir –. Vamos, tengo que probarlo

\- ¿Probarlo? ¿Qué vas a probar? – dijo Sirius intrigado – espera, espera, espera, si tú estás ahí ¿Cómo es que yo te siento…? ¡Ah! – dijo cerrando los ojos y moviendo las caderas

\- ¡Increíble! – dijo Severus masturbándose lentamente sentando en un sillón frente a la cama

\- ¡Alfa! – suplico Sirius moviendo las caderas como si este estuviese dentro suyo – ¡Alfa!

\- Ya basta – dijo el Slytherine levantándose y terminando de vestirse –, vamos precioso, tenemos que irnos

\- Pero ¿y…? – dijo Sirius desplomándose en la cama – ¿me vas a dejar así?

\- Tranquilo, mi lindo omeguita – dijo Severus sonriendo –. Tienes veinte minutos para llegar a tu cama y correr tus cortinas para que nadie nos escuche – y sin más salió del lugar

\- ¿A qué te refieres con…? – dijo Sirius y cerró los ojos moviendo suavemente las caderas – ¡veinte minutos! ¡Maldito infeliz! – dijo vistiéndose lo más deprisa que pudo y saliendo rumbo a su torre

Cerca de una hora después, y una vez que las emociones habían bajado sus sensaciones. Sirius estaba molesto acostado en su cama, con las cortinas corridas y un potente hechizo insonorizador alrededor de su cama

\- ¡Maldito Snivellus! – gruñía por lo bajo el león – aparte que me volvió a violar, porque me violo, yo no quería estar con un imbécil como él, me metió esta… cosa dentro mío y – intentando sacarse el consolador que supuestamente había introducido entre sus piernas – me dejo prácticamente a medias. ¡Juro que lo castrare en cuanto pueda! ¿Quién se cree para…? – de pronto el objeto empezó a vibrar dentro suyo provocándole las mismas reacciones de cuando Severus lo tomaba – ¡Por Merlín! ¡Sev! ¡Ah! ¡Alfa! ¡Mas!

Acostado en su cama de las mazmorras del castillo, igualmente con las cortinas corridas y hechizadas, cerro pelinegro se masturbaba suavemente con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en los labios, imaginando como su Némesis de años estaba sentado sobre sus caderas brindándole un placer casi inimaginable


	4. Tiempos de Cambios

Los días pasaron y con ellos los meses. Severus y Sirius habían llegado al acuerdo de que frente a todos las cosas entre ellos seguirían tal como estaban, es decir, Severus siendo el blanco de las bromas de los Merodeadores todo el tiempo, y Sirius cumpliendo sus obligaciones de Omega cuando estuvieran a solas.

El fin de curso estaba cerca, y con ello, la graduación. James no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuese de casarse con Lily y entrar al cuerpo de aurores. Ya había conseguido la venia de sus padres y de sus futuros suegros para ambas cosas. Peter andaba un poco misterioso, y todos estaban convencidos de que el beta salía a escondida con alguien, pero tampoco lo presionaban para decir nada, "total, solo es Peter" solía decir Sirius con una sonrisa casi gatuna, y se enfrascaban en conversaciones más entretenidas.

La graduación llego y Sirius había conseguido el permiso de su Alfa para ir al baile con Remus, a pesar de los celos que esto le provocaba, pero a Severus seguía sin convenirle que nadie supiera sobre su relación con el, ahora, Omega, por lo que no le quedo más alternativa que ver a ambos leones bailar toda la noche muy acaramelado, sin embargo sonreía al recordar las condiciones que había impuesto para que eso ocurriera. Así que cada que consideraba que ambos leones estaban demasiado cerca, bajaba disimuladamente la mano por debajo de la mesa y sonreía aún más al ver como instantáneamente Sirius se alejaba del castaño y sonreía incómodo.

\- ¿Sirius estas bien? – dijo Remus ya preocupado por el comportamiento del chico

\- Si Moony – dijo este sonriendo –, necesito ir al baño, ahora vengo – y se alejó lo más de prisa que pudo dejando a su amigo totalmente confundido

\- Severus – dijo Lucius sonriendo de la mano de Narcisa en la mesa del otro lado de la pista –, te ves bastante animado

\- Déjalo Lucius – dijo la joven –, seguramente ya conoció al Omega indicado

\- Tal vez – dijo Severus con la vista fija en el Gryffindor que caminaba hacia los baños –. Ya vengo

Sirius Black llego al baño lo más rápido que pudo y se metió en uno de los cubículos, pero cuando iba cerrar la puerta algo se lo impidió provocándole un gran susto

\- ¿Acaso veo un lindo Omega necesitado? – dijo Severus sonriendo con malicia

\- Basta por favor – suplico Sirius

\- ¿Por qué coqueteabas con Remus? – dijo Severus caminando hacia él

\- Detenlo – empezaba a llorar

\- ¿Por qué coqueteabas con Remus? – repitió Severus

\- ¡No lo hacía! ¡No lo hacía! – sollozaba el Omega con la entrepierna completamente mojada

\- Tú y yo teníamos un trato – dijo Severus sentándose en cuclillas frente al otro – irías a la graduación con Lupin, pero como amigos. Y lo que yo vi allí afuera no era precisamente el trato de dos amigos

\- Perdón – suplicaba Sirius arrastrando su espalda por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con las piernas abierta en V – perdón

\- Creo que aún no has entendido cuan celosas y posesivas podemos llegar a ser las serpientes – dijo Severus acomodándole el cabello y acariciándole el rostro – dime Sirius ¿te gustaría que saliera y le demostrara a todos cual es la verdadera naturaleza de nuestra relación?

\- Mi Alfa dijo que eso no le convenía – dijo Sirius

\- Pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento, precioso – dijo Severus besándole el cuello –, como por ejemplo en este momento

\- No lo hagas – suplico Sirius –, por lo que más quieras en la vida, no lo hagas

\- ¿Qué me darías a cambio? – dijo Severus abrazándolo por la cintura y metiendo su mano bajo la camisa de Sirius para acariciarle la espalda

\- ¡Lo que tú quieras! – respondió Sirius con los ojos cerrados

\- Sirius – dijo Remus entrando en el lugar –, Canuto ¿estás aquí?

\- Contesta – le ordeno Severus al oído mientras le bajaba lentamente los pantalones y le quitaba el pluying– no queremos que el lobito se preocupe ¿no?

\- Sirius – dijo Remus

\- Estoy bien Moony – dijo Sirius apretando los ojos mientras Severus entraba lentamente en su entrepierna ya completamente lubricada – en un momento regreso a la fiesta

\- Te espero – dijo el Omega preocupado

\- No hace falta – respondió Sirius mientras su Alfa se movía dentro suyo –, enseguida te alcanzo

\- Sirius, ¿no quieres que te ayude con algo allí adentro? – dijo Remus completamente sonrojado – después de todo, ya lo habíamos hablado, tú… yo… bueno, ya sabes

\- No Moony – dijo Sirius mientras Severus se movía con mayor ímpetu – estoy bien

\- Bueno – dijo el otro Omega con algo de decepción en la voz – no tardes – y salió del lugar

\- ¡Ayuda, eh! – dijo Severus dando una estocada final antes de llegar al clímax provocando el grito triunfal de ambos – ¿De qué ayuda hablaba Lupin? – pero Sirius no contesto – ¿De qué ayuda?

\- Habíamos hablado de la posibilidad de dar un paso más en nuestra relación – dijo Sirius

\- Tu madre jamás lo aceptaría – dijo Severus sorprendido

\- Claro – dijo Sirius irónicamente –, como te va recibir a ti con los brazos abiertos ¿no?

\- No me repliques – regaño Severus

\- ¡Alfa! – dijo Sirius apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de este

\- Ya lo sé – dijo Severus con una sonrisa en los labios – solo pongo nuestro juguete en su lugar – colocándole el pluying – ya te puedes ir. Ah una cosa más Sirius, te espero en esta dirección esta noche a las diez – entregándole un papelito doblado – allí estaremos más tranquilos. Si faltas, te juro que todos sabrán tu secreto. Empezando por tu "adorada" madre y tu querido Lupin – se vistió y salió sin mas

Remus estaba intranquilo cuando Sirius finalmente apareció

\- ¿Ya estas mejor, Canuto? – dijo Remus acariciándole el cabello mojado al pelinegro

\- Si Moony – dijo este sonriendo –, no te preocupes

\- Tu madre te estaba buscando – dijo Remus

\- No tengo ganas de discutir en este momento – dijo Sirius –. Vamos por algo para beber – a la distancia Severus solo podía sonreír con malicia recordando lo que había pasado en los baños hacía apenas y unos minutos atrás

Las cosas siguieron su curso, y tal como Severus prometió, nadie sabía sobre su relación. A todos les sorprendido el hecho de que el chico Black decidiera tomarse un año sabático para vivir en el mundo muggle, aunque claro también estaba lo de la guerra contra Voldemort, y él quería tomar parte más activa pero Severus se lo prohibía terminantemente. Ellos se veían a escondidas, dos veces a la semana en un hostal muggle a las afuera de la ciudad, y por lo general siempre discutiendo de la misma manera

\- ¡Dame una sola razón! – exigía Sirius – ¡Una sola!

\- Es peligroso – decía Severus –. Eres un Omega y en cualquier momento puedes quedar embarazado

\- Ya te he dicho que no quiero tener hijos aun – gritaba Sirius – Es más cuando los quiera me los dará mi Omega, no yo a ti

\- Pero el Alfa aquí soy yo – decía Severus –, así que soy yo quien decide eso.

\- No es justo – volvía a gritar Sirius – prometiste encontrar la manera de revertir esto y hasta ahora nada

\- Se lo que prometí – decía Severus –, pero te juro que no encuentro la manera sin matarnos en el proceso

\- Lo que pasa es solo te estas vengando de mí, maldita serpiente – terminaba gritando Sirius

Sin embargo cierta noche todo cambio.

El treinta y uno de Octubre de 1981 era una noche templada, el mundo se preparaba para celebrar Halloween, ellos no. Cerca de las ocho llego el patronus. Esa noche la Orden atacaría la guarida de Voldemort y los tomarían por sorpresa, el mismísimo Dumbledore iría con ellos ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Sin embargo, todo salió mal. Era una trampa. Habían bajado la guardia y el precio había sido muy alto. Voldemort había dado con el escondite de los Potter y había ido por ellos. Después de asesinar a James había subido a la habitación del hijo de este, allí asesino a Lily, y cuando quiso terminar, el trabajo, algo había sucedido. El niño estaba protegido por magia muy antigua que ni siquiera él conocía, así que cuando lanzo el Avada Kedabra sobre el pequeño Harry, el hechizo había rebotado y lo había golpeado de lleno, haciéndolo desaparecer al instante, dejando tan solo su túnica como evidencia de su paso por el lugar. No había muerto, pero simplemente ya no estaba

El Mundo Mágico estallo en júbilo. La guerra había terminado. Sin embargo su familia había sido mortalmente herida. James y Lily habían muerto dejando a Harry totalmente desamparado. Peter había desaparecido completamente. Y aunque Remus estaba a su lado, él tenía un futuro totalmente incierto. ¿Severus volvería y lo reclamaría? ¿O por fin lo dejaría en paz?

Pero el tiempo hizo su paso inexorable. Habían sido años de vivir en una eterna agonía. Años de creer que en cualquier momento el Slytherine diría quien era en realidad y destruiría su mundo completamente. Los días trajeron semanas, que se convirtieron en meses, y esos meses en años.

Como padrino de Harry, la custodia del menor había sido entregada completamente a él, quien con el paso de los años había fortificado sus lazos con Remus, quien gracias a esa relación había encontrado el equilibrio perfecto para afrontar su licantropía. Durante los catorce años que llevaban juntos, nadie se había percatado jamás lo que él era en realidad, ni siquiera el propio Remus. Al parecer, de alguna manera Severus había bloqueado sus celos completamente, aunque eso no significaba que había revertido lo que le había pasado. Prueba irrefutable de ello era que no podía negarse a sí mismo la gran atracción que sentía hacia Alfas apuestos y fuertes. Nadie se daba cuenta de sus inclinaciones, pero él sabía que estaban allí, y que jamás se irían.

Habían hecho un gran trabajo con Harry, quien a pesar de lo que había vivido era un gran chico en todos los sentidos. Se sentía orgulloso de su cachorro, como lo llamaban, a pesar que muy dentro de él, sentía la necesidad de darle uno propio a su Alfa. Ese Alfa que llevaba quince años sin ver. Que nunca había dado señales de vida tras la caída del Señor Oscuro, a Merlín gracias, pero que a veces lo hacía pensar en por qué no había muerto tras su abandono.

Aun recordaba la última vez que lo había visto como si lo hubiese vivido hacía apenas unas horas, pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Nunca era momento de pensar en eso. Mientras mas lejos lo tuviera de sus actual vida, mucho mejor.

Era jueves, por lo que él salía antes de su trabajo en la tienda de escobas. Paso, como cada semana, por la florería para comprarles un ramo de geranios a su novio de toda la vida, y una caja de chocolates. Su lobito, como él lo llamaba, era un adicto a ellos. Llego al departamento que ambos compartían en el centro de la ciudad, y se cambió ropa. Le tocaba preparar la cena, y aprovecharía que Harry estaba en la escuela para hacer algo romántico. A Merlín gracias, Severus había tenido la decencia de quitarle el hechizo al pluying que usaba, por lo cual no le había sido impedimento invisibilizarlo cuando este se había ido. Cualquier Omega diría, cuando lo abandono, él solía pensar, cuando lo libero

\- Cariño, ya llegue – dijo Sirius entrando al departamento con una sonrisa radiante –, te traje un regalo que te va encantar

\- Mira quien nos visita – dijo Remus sonriendo también. Pero la sonrisa se congelo en el rostro del animago cuando levanto la vista


	5. Precioso Omega

¡No podía ser! ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él? ¡No era justo! Después de toda una vida, Severus Snape, su Némesis, el blanco de sus bromas colegiales, su Alfa, estaba allí, sentado en su sala tomando el té con el hombre que había elegido para compartir su vida como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Saludo con la cabeza disimulando su nerviosismo lo mejor que pudo

\- Vaya – dijo Severus sonriendo – nunca pensé que fueras un hombre al que le gustaba esa cursilerías

\- Son para ti – dijo Sirius entregándole el ramo al otro Omega ignorando completamente el comentario malicioso

\- Sirius es un amor – dijo Remus mirando con ojos enamorados a su pareja –. Soy el Omega más afortunado del mundo

\- No me imagino cuanto – dijo Severus

\- ¿A que debemos el honor, Snivellus? – dijo sentándose al lado de Remus y entrelazando su mano a la de este

\- Sirius – regaño el hombre lobo –. Discúlpalo Severus, no logro domesticarlo completamente aun

\- No te preocupes – dijo la visita –. Se de sobra como este… perro

\- Ya, no peleen – dijo Remus –. Ya no estamos en el colegio para hacer esto. Invite a Severus a cenar, así que no quiero peros

\- Arruinas mi diversión, cariño – dijo Sirius besándole el cabello al Omega castaño

\- Voy a ver la comida – dijo Remus sonriendo –. No se maten durante los próximos cinco minutos – y se fue

\- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – exigió Sirius entre dientes en cuanto estuvieron solos

\- Volví por mi precioso Omega – dijo Severus sonriendo mientras lo miraba lujuriosamente – ¿no es obvio?

\- Vete – suplico Sirius – yo ya tengo una vida. No la arruines por favor

\- Soy tu Alfa y tengo todo el… – dijo Severus

\- ¡Cállate! – suplico Sirius – ¡nadie debe saber eso!

\- La cena ya está lista – dijo Remus saliendo de la cocina – pasemos al comedor

\- Sirius me estaba diciendo que eres un chef increíble – dijo Severus

\- Exagera – dijo Remus sonriendo mirando a su pareja

\- Tú eres perfecto – dijo Sirius

\- Pues tú lo serias si no me sacaras tantas canas verdes – dijo Remus –, pero ni modo, así te amo – dijo Remus dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

\- Vaya que eres afortunado – dijo Severus sonriendo

\- Lo sé – dijo Sirius sonriendo

\- ¡El arroz! – dijo Remus y volvió corriendo a la cocina

\- ¿Acaso piensas darme celos? – pregunto el Alfa acorralándolo contra la pared y abrazándolo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra acariciándole el muslo mientras le besaba el cuello – hubiese encontrado a alguien más digno

\- Basta – dijo Sirius intentando zafarse – Remus nos puede escuchar

\- Ya va siendo hora que sepas a quien le perteneces – dijo Severus

\- Yo no le pertenezco a nadie – gimió Sirius con los ojos cerrados

\- Desde mi perspectiva, parece diferente – dijo Severus besándole los labios y agarrando la mano del león para llevarla a su entrepierna – mira todo lo que te espera para mañana

\- ¿Mañana? – dijo Sirius sorprendido viéndose obligado a masajear suavemente el órgano viril del Alfa – ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Te quiero mañana a las siete de la noche en mi hotel – dijo Severus entregándole un papel doblado –. Tenemos que volver a prepararte para retomar nuestra vida… marital

\- ¿Y si no voy? ¿Qué pasara? – dijo Sirius desafiante

\- ¿De verdad quieres averiguarlo? – dijo Severus

\- Si me pones el pluying de nuevo – dijo Sirius – Remus se dará cuenta y…

\- ¿Piensas seguir jugando al súper Alfa? – dijo Severus sonriendo levantando las cejas

\- Llevamos quince años juntos – dijo Sirius –, no puedo terminar con él de la noche a la mañana sin darle ninguna explicación

\- Pues nunca debiste mentirle – dijo Severus – ¡eres un Omega marcado!

\- Te fuiste – dijo Sirius

\- ¿Acaso me extrañaste? – dijo Severus sonriendo

\- Sirius – dijo Remus desde la cocina –, ayúdame por favor

\- Ya voy cariño – dijo este zafándose para casi correr hacia allá mientras recibía una nalgada de un muy sonriente Severus

La cena fue muy extraña para Remus, pues contra todo pronóstico, Severus respondía a las bromas de su amigo de la misma manera, pero no había animosidad en ellas, al menos de parte del Slytherine, quien se mostraba bastante animado por estar de vuelta en Londres tras tantos años de ausencia

Cuando el reloj marcaba exactamente las siete de la noche del día siguiente, el timbre de la casa de Severus Snape sonó, y este no pudo evitar sonreír. Él no quería lastimar a su ex compañero, él en verdad quería una oportunidad real para que eso funcionase

Abrió la puerta y lentamente Sirius la atravesó, de la misma manera que un condenado a muerte camina hacia el patíbulo. Se paró en medio de la sala exhalo dejando caer los hombros. Severus no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud tan derrotista del Gryffindor

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – dijo Sirius

\- Soy tu Alfa – dijo Severus acercándose –. Es natural que quiera estar contigo. Sirius, volví por ti, hermoso – dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos –. Las cosas se van a complicar y no quiero que salgas lastimado

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Sirius

\- Después hablamos de eso – interrumpió –, ahora vamos a cenar

\- No tengo hambre – dijo Sirius

\- Mmm, me gusta – dijo Severus abrazándolo por la cintura –. pasemos directamente al postre

\- ¿solo piensas en sexo? – protesto Sirius zafándose

\- Cuando tu nombre está en la oración, si – dijo Severus sonriendo –, ya enserio, ¿quieres cenar? Hice tu plato favorito

\- ¿Tú cocinaste? – dijo Sirius sorprendido

\- Y solo por ti – dijo Severus –, pero no te acostumbres. Cuando vivamos juntos, tú te harás cargo de la casa

\- ¿Vivir juntos? – dijo Sirius sorprendido – nunca hablamos de eso

\- ¿Hacía falta? – dijo Severus – ¿tengo que recordarte en cada oración que somos?

\- ¡Severus, desapareciste quince años! – dijo Sirius –, no un día ni dos. Yo hice una vida, forme un hogar

\- Cuando formaste tu "hogar" debiste ser honesto y decir que eres un Omega marcado y que tu Alfa volvería en cualquier momento – dijo Severus molesto –. Quien engaño a Lupin y al mocoso fuiste tú, no yo

\- Lo sé – dijo Sirius sentándose en el sofá de manera derrotista –, pero no sé qué hacer. Solo quería que mi niño creciera en un hogar real

\- ¿Te das cuenta que ese fue tu instinto Omega gritando? – dijo Severus sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo de manera protectora

\- No quiero perder a Harry, pero cuando se entere de todo me odiara por lo que le hice a Remus – sollozo Sirius –, y con justa razón

\- Ven aquí hermoso – dijo sentándolo en su regazo mientras Sirius escondía su rostro entre los pliegues de su ropa – tranquilo. Necesito que entiendas que esto no es un capricho mío. Es nuestra naturaleza – dijo besándole el cabello

\- No quiero que mi cachorro me odie, Alfa – sollozo Sirius –. Soportaría todo, menos eso

\- Mírame – ordeno Severus que le limpio delicadamente las lágrimas en cuanto este levanto el rostro –. No creo que Harry te odie, eres su imagen paterna. Has hecho todo por él. Cálmate. La verdad es que por el momento es más seguro para todos que las cosas continúen como hasta ahora

\- ¿Eso quiere decir…? – dijo Sirius emocionado

\- Eso quiere decir – dijo Severus – que debes pensar en una manera de solucionar todo esto antes que algo pase

\- ¿Algo como qué? – pregunto intrigado

\- Hermoso – dijo Severus acariciándole el cabello –, estamos en medio de una guerra y yo estoy en el bando contrario al de tu ahijado

\- Pero tú eras un doble agente – dijo Sirius sorprendido

\- Y lo sigo siendo – interrumpió Severus –, mi bando siempre será en el que tú y Harry estén

\- ¿entonces? – dijo Sirius confundido

\- Llegará el momento en el que el Señor Oscuro me ordene quedarme para pelear frontalmente – dijo Severus – y si quiero protegerte a ti y al cachorro, deberé hacerlo, y cuando eso pase deberás irte conmigo

\- Dejar a Harry – susurro Sirius con pesar apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del Alfa

\- Será para protegerlo – dijo Severus – y lo sabes

\- Si…

\- Vamos comamos – dijo Severus mordiéndole suavemente el cuello – quiero que aprovechemos bien el tiempo que estemos juntos. Después te pondré el pluying. Tranquilo, nadie se dará cuenta de nada. Ni siquiera Remus si te ve desnudo

Lentamente esas manos inquietas le quitaban la ropa mientras esa boca golosa degustaba de cada milímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto mientras bajaban hacia esas piernas torneadas, producto del ejercicio requerido para practicar el quiddich. Llegaban hasta las rodillas y volvían a ascender hasta llegar a la entrepierna, la cual acariciaban con infinita delicadeza, llevándolo a un éxtasis total, que lo hizo despertar a él y a Remus que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Amor, estas bien? – pregunto el castaño preocupado

\- Si – dijo Sirius besándole la frente – vuélvete a dormir

\- Difícilmente me poder dormir si mi Alfa está necesitándome – dijo Remus

\- Moony… – dijo Sirius con los ojos cerrados mientras este le quitaba los pantalones y se metía su miembro a la boca – ¡Merlín bendito!

\- ¿Estoy haciéndolo bien, Alfa? – dijo Remus con una sonrisa pícara en los labios

\- Demasiado bien, mi lobito – respondió Sirius con la misma clase de sonrisa – ven acá – dijo tomándolo de la cintura sorpresivamente haciendo que este lanzara un pequeño grito en medio de una carcajada – ahora veras lo que es un Alfa – le bajo los pantalones y le devoro literalmente la entrepierna hasta llegar a su ano mientras el castaño solo gemía aferrándose a las sabanas y suplicaba profundizar aún más el contacto – ¿así?

\- Si – gemía Remus con los ojos cerrados – entra Alfa. Te necesito

Como cada vez que tenían relaciones, Sirius enterraba su cara en el cuello de su pareja y se abrazaba a él lo más fuerte que podía, mientras se hundía en el interior del hombre lobo y al mismo tiempo alzaba sus propias caderas lo más que podía sintiendo como un miembro invisible entraba también en él y marcaba el ritmo con el que se movería dentro del castaño.

Su cabeza le gritaba que saliera de dentro del otro Omega y corriera a encerrarse en el baño hasta que todo pasara, pero simplemente no podía no podía detenerse. Su cuerpo necesitado de la presencia de su Alfa lo traicionaba haciéndole entregarse a la ilusión de la cual era víctima, mientras Remus creía ciegamente que cada gemido, cada embestida era producto del inmenso que se profesaban el uno al otro, mientras en un cuarto oscuro en alguna parte de la gran Londres, un Severus Snape sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras llegaba al clímax acariciándose su miembro sintiendo el interior cálido de su Omega

La mañana de ese veinte de mayo se sentía en el aire la alegría que traía cada cercanía del fin de curso. Dentro de unas horas tendrían a Harry seguro nuevamente en casa y entonces se embarcarían juntos en busca del último Horrocruxes que faltaba para vencer a Voldemort, lo cual significaba que Severus revertiría todo y él volvería a ser el Alfa que siempre fue. Nadie sabría lo que había pasado en tantos años y podría finalmente marcar a Remus como suyo

\- Moony, date prisa – grito Sirius desde la sala – no quiero llegar después del expreso

\- Ya voy, ya voy – dijo Remus entrando a la sala – ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Como lo que eres – dijo Sirius abrazándolo –, el Omega más hermoso que pueda existir

\- Pero este Omega no te ha dado aún ningún hijo – dijo Remus de pronto entristecido

\- Ya hemos hablado de eso – dijo Sirius –, eso no es importante para mi

\- No mientas Sirius – dijo Remus –, todos los Alfas quieren sus propios cachorros

\- Pues yo no soy como los otros – dijo el castaño besándolo –, yo soy solo tuyo

\- Dime la verdad, Alfa – dijo Remus – ¿no me marcas por que no he sido capaz de darte cachorros?

\- Claro que no – dijo Sirius sonriendo –, en cuanto la guerra termine lo haremos y ya verás que seré capaz de embarazarte esa misma semana

\- ¿Me lo juras? – dijo emocionado – no vayas a pensar que no quiero a Harry

\- Yo jamás pensaría eso – dijo Sirius sonriendo –. Harry es nuestro hijo y es lógico que queramos darle hermanos – la chimenea se activó pidiendo permiso para dejar pasar a alguien – ¿Quién será? – dijo mientras Remus dejaba pasar a la visita. Pero segundos después su alma se le fue al piso


	6. Fin de un Sueño

Sirius deseaba que la tierra se abriese y lo tragase en ese mismo lugar.

\- Severus – dijo Remus sorprendido – Íbamos a recoger a Harry ¿paso algo?

\- Las cosas se complicaron – dijo este mirando a Sirius que estaba suplicante moviendo la cabeza negativamente –. El Señor Oscuro me mandó llamar tenemos que irnos

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Remus intrigado mirando a Sirius– ¿Dónde vamos?

\- No por favor – suplico Sirius

\- Ya lo hemos hablado – dijo Severus –. No te dejare. Sería muy peligroso para ti. ¡Para ellos!

\- Sirius es un gran duelista – dijo Remus

\- Sirius, ve por tus cosas ahora – ordeno Severus

\- Harry está por llegar – dijo Sirius –. Quiero… necesito estar con mi cachorro

\- No lo repetiré – dijo Severus –, ¡ve por tus cosas ahora! El Señor Oscuro me espera cuanto antes

\- No quiero ir – repitió Sirius suplicante

\- Sirius, no me hagas perder la paciencia. Obedece – ordeno Severus

\- Tú no puedes obligar a nadie en mi casa – alzo la voz Remus algo molesto, no entendía la actitud de ambos hombres

\- Hare lo que quieras – suplico Sirius

\- Si pudiera te dejaría – dijo Severus – pero él sabe quién eres. Te mandaría llevar solo para lastimar a Harry y disfrutaría matando a Lupin ¿quieres eso para ellos?

\- Claro que no – dijo Sirius – ¿Cómo se te ocurre si quiera pensarlo?

\- Entonces obedece a tu Alfa ahora – ordeno Severus y sintió como se detuvo el tiempo mientras los otros dos hombres contenían la respiración

\- ¿Tú…Alfa? – dijo Remus sorprendido girando lentamente hacia el animago

\- Yo… yo… te… te… lo … – tartamudeo Sirius

\- ¿Cómo puedes tener un Alfa, si tú eres uno? – dijo Remus intrigado –. A… menos… que… – sonrió algo desesperado moviendo negativamente la cabeza –. A menos que…

\- Déjame explicarte cariño – suplico Sirius mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a caer y se acercaba lentamente al hombre que amaba

\- No… – susurro Remus mientras sus lágrimas también caían y daba un paso hacia atrás

\- ¿no le explicaste nada? – pregunto Severus sorprendido – ¿no le explicaste nada? – grito molesto y por primera vez en su vida Sirius Black supo lo que era realmente temer, y temerle a Severus Snape – ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te dije que hablaras con él! ¡te ordene que le contaras la verdad y dijiste que lo había entendido! ¡Me mentiste!

\- ¡Perdón Alfa! – suplicaba Sirius una y otra vez totalmente amedrentado – Perdón. No lo creí necesario

\- ¿No lo creíste necesario? – repitió lentamente un Severus totalmente sorprendido – ¡No creíste necesario decirle que nunca serán una familia real, porque tú eres un Omega, mi Omega! ¿No creíste necesario decirle que hace más de quince años que llevas MI marca? ¿No creíste necesario decirle el peligro en el que estarían Harry y él si el Señor Oscuro se enteraba de nuestro lazo?

\- ¿quince…? – susurro Remus sentándose lentamente – eso es desde…

\- Sirius es mi pareja desde el último año de colegio – dijo Severus – lo atacaron durante nuestro último año y le dieron una poción para cambiar. Accidentalmente lo descubrí durante su celo… no pude contenerme y termine marcándolo

\- Eso es imposible – dijo Remus con una sonrisa en los labios –. Yo me habría dado cuenta en tanto tiempo. Los Omegas tenemos celos y Suris jamás a…

\- Expelliarmus ropa – dijo Severus sacando su varita y apuntándosela a Sirius por lo que su ropa salió volando, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Intento cubrirse con las manos, pero Severus lo tomo de los hombros y lo giro – ¿Y el…? ¿Dónde está? – y lanzo una carcajada –. No sé si enorgullecerme de tu valor o enfurecerme con tu astucia, pequeña culebrilla disfrazada de gato – Aparecium – dijo apuntando hacia el trasero de Sirius y en el apareció un pluying

\- ¡Yo te amo, Remus! – dijo Sirius llorando desesperadamente zafándose de Severus – ¡te amo solo a ti! Él se fue y bloqueo el hechizo del pluying. Entonces creí que no volvería y podría hacer mi vida como yo quisiera. Yo quería que fuera contigo. Yo te amo solo a ti. En todos estos años nunca me sentí un Omega

\- Me prometiste hijos – dijo Remus –. Una familia. Ahora entiendo todo – dijo en medio de una carcajada –. No soy el problema. Nunca fui yo. Jamás me embarace porque dos Omegas no pueden engendrar – termina gritando mientras lloraba también

\- ¡Remus…! – susurro desesperado – ¡se puede revertir…!

\- ¡Lárgate! – exigió el hombre lobo

\- Remus, no me… – suplico Sirius nuevamente

\- ¡Lárgate! – grito Remus – ¡Fuera de mi casa!

\- Sirius – dijo Severus – ¡No tenemos tiempo! – pero Sirius no se movió – maldita sea Sirius Black, me va dar un sincope contigo. Accio ropa de Sirius – dijo apuntando su varita y toda voló a sus pies, conjuro el bolso cuenta cuenta donde ya estaba la suya – Le prometí que en cuanto esto termine revertiré…

\- Ya no me interesa – interrumpió Remus con deprecio –, es más, asegúrate que no regrese. Esta ya no es su casa

\- Remus, no me… – suplico Sirius

\- ¡Dije fuera! – grito este llorando

\- Vamos – dijo Severus agarrándolo suavemente del codo para encaminarlo hacia la puerta

\- Te amo, lobito – susurro Sirius antes de salir

Cuando finalmente sintió que la magia de la pareja desapareció totalmente, Remus cayó de rodilla llorando desesperadamente. Había perdido al hombre que había amado toda su vida, y de manera irremediable. ¡Era un Omega! Sentía que le habían arrancado el alma de un tirón y en su lugar solo habían dejado el vacío. Un vacío que lo estaba ahogando. Un vacío que sabía que nunca se volvería a llenar con nada ni con nadie. Y lo peor de todo es que como no estaba marcado, por lo que no moriría por el abandono de su Alfa. ¡Ni siquiera eso le quedaba como consuelo!

Aparecieron en la sala de la casa del mortífago y al instante entro un elfo domestico

\- Tinki – llamo Severus y apareció la elfina – lleva las cosas del señor a mi habitación – mientras que con un pase de varita lo volvía vestir

\- ¿Me quedare en tu habitación? – dijo Sirius entre asustado y desafiante, mientras la elfina obedecía

\- Tu celo está cerca – dijo Severus

\- Pero dijiste… – tartamudeo Sirius

\- Ya no ocultamos nada ¿cierto? – dijo Severus –, no hay razón para seguir ocupando el pluying. Date la vuelta

\- No quiero… – suplico Sirius

\- Solo te lo quitare – dijo Severus –. Lo prometo

\- Yo pudo solo – dijo Sirius

\- Está bien, eres libre de entrar y salir de esta casa cuando mejor te plazca – dijo Severus

\- ¿Qué hacemos en tu casa? – dijo Sirius molesto – Claro, mentiste. Solo querías que Remus supiera que soy un Omega. Querías demostrar tu poder. Vengarte humillándome

\- ¿Humillándote? ¿Humillándote? – dijo Severus sonriendo – ¿Te parece que me quiero vengar humillándote? – y se levantó la manga de su túnica para mostrar como su marca brillaba –. Sirius, deja de ser tan egocéntrico y piensa en Lupin y Harry. Él sabe que eres mi Omega, quiere usarte para lastimarlos, pero nosotros no los dejaremos

\- ¿Los protegerás? – dijo Sirius sorprendido

\- Lo que sea importantes para ti – dijo Severus –, es importante para mí. Ya te lo dije – insistió Severus – y ellos lo son. Cuando esto acabe serás otra vez un Alfa y podrás volver con ellos. Por favor ayúdame a salvarlos

Sirius no sabía que pensar. Todo era tan confuso

Estaba sentado en su sillón con su mascota descansando sobre sus hombros y rodeados sus sirvientes. El gran golpe estaba cerca. Faltaba tan poco para deshacerse definitivamente "del mocoso" y el Mundo Mágico fuera solo suyo.

La puerta se abrió para dejarlo pasar, pero para sorpresa de todos los mortífagos, Sirius Black, uno de los mejores duelistas de Inglaterra y soldados del bando de la luz, acompañaba a Snape, y se veía algo nervioso. Severus coloco su mano suavemente alrededor de la cintura del hombre y ambos hicieron una venia ante él

\- Mi señor – dijo Severus

\- Mi querido Severus – dijo Voldemort con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa – bienvenido. Pero mira nada más quien te acompaña. La oveja blanca de la familia Black

\- ¿Te nos vas a unir primito? – dijo Bella con un tono burlesco

\- Eres un… – dijo Sirius

\- Basta – dijo Severus sujetándolo por la cintura justo a tiempo antes que el Omega se lanzara sobre él

\- ¡Pero Alfa! – protesto el Omega

\- ¿Alfa? – dijo Bella sorprendida y tanto Sirius como Severus se pusieron nervioso – pero un Alfa no puede marcar a otro…

\- A menos que – dijo Voldemort poniéndose de pie mientras Nagini se arrastraba hacia el suelo – uno de ellos renuncie a serlo – y caminando hacia Sirius que no pudo evitar temblar – y se convierta en un hermoso Omega – retiró el brazo de Severus y lo abrazo él –. El más deseado de todos

\- Yo no soy el Omega… – dijo Sirius nervioso

\- Puede quedarse en tu habitación – dijo Tom –. Será un verdadero placer tenerlo estos días entre nosotros – susurro besándole la comisura de los labios y separándose

\- Vamos – dijo Severus – te llevare. Mi señor – y obligo a Sirius a hacer una venia junto a él

\- No, Sirius – dijo el Señor Oscuro sonriendo –, no tienes por qué postrarte ante mí. Al menos no de esa manera – y el Alfa en el pecho de Severus se removió molesto y no pudo evitar mostrar los dientes

\- No quiero ofenderlo… pero ya tengo un Alfa – dijo Sirius apegándose más a Severus

\- Todo en la vida cambia – dijo Voldemort mirándolo de pies a cabeza. – Llévalo a tu habitación – ordeno – luego regresa. Te necesito

\- Si, amo – dijo Severus y salió del lugar con su Omega lo más rápido que pudo

\- Esto está mal – dijo Sirius una vez llegaron a la recamara –, muy mal. Yo no debo que estar aquí – sus lágrimas cayeron –, yo no quiero estar aquí

\- Lo sé, hermoso – dijo Severus abrazándolo y ayudándolo a sentarse– necesito que aguantes un poco, solo un poco. Por Harry

\- ¿Y si cuando todo esto acabe, él me odia? – dijo Sirius

\- No lo hará – dijo Severus limpiándole las lágrimas – confía en mi

\- Siempre pensé que emplearías esto para vengarte… – dijo Sirius y Severus sonrió – Hay algo que no te he dicho, Alfa, mi magia cambio

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Severus – intrigado

\- Desde que me ata…, desde que cambie – se corrigió Sirius – hay ciertos hechizos que no puedo hacer

\- Explícate – dijo Severus

\- No puedo – insistió Sirius – es como si parte de mi magia estuviera bloqueada. Y no logro…

\- ¿Cuáles hechizos? – dijo Severus preocupado

\- Los más fuertes – dijo Sirius

\- Déjame ver – dijo Severus

\- Te vas a burlar – dijo Sirius

\- Si no sé qué tan profundo fue tu cambio – dijo Severus – ¿Cómo te ayudare a volver a ser tú mismo?

\- ¿De verdad lo harás? – dijo Sirius sorprendido

\- Déjame ver – insistió Severus

\- No te burles – dijo Sirius tomando su varita y apuntando a un rata que había en el cuarto y que iba a salir por debajo de la puerta – ¡Cruxius! – grito pero nada paso – ¡Cruxius! ¡Cruxius! ¡Ya vez! – dijo llorando – ¡Mi magia esta presa!

\- Tranquilo, cariño – dijo Severus abrazándolo –. Lo solucionare. No sé cómo, pero lo hare

\- ¿Cómo defenderé a Harry así? – dijo Sirius desesperado y Severus exhalo. Iba a ser un camino mucho más largo del que imagino en un principio


	7. Luchando por ti

Los días pasaron e inevitablemente la guerra estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Muchos habrían pensado que estar en la guarida del Señor Oscuro era un suicidio para alguien que había peleado tan ferozmente por el bando de la luz, pero había resultado todo lo contrario. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, comprobó que Severus tenía razón, el mejor lugar para él y para cuidar a los suyos, era ese, la fortaleza del mismo Señor Tenebroso. Sin embargo había otras cosas que le preocupaban en igual medida. No hacia falta ser demasiado observador para ver que desde el primer momento Voldemort había desarrollado una especie de fijación hacia él. Solicitaba que Sirius tomara todos sus alimentos con él. Paseara por los jardines con él. Lo acompañara en sus harás de descanso, e incluso cuando trabajaba. Severus sentía celos pero no podía hacer nada, la vida de todos dependía de ellos.

Desde la ventana de su habitación, en la que trabajaba en unas pócimas pedidas por su señor hace algunos días con carácter de extrema urgencia, Severus Snape veía como el único hombre que había amado en su vida paseaba por los jardines de la casa mientras era cortejado por el demente que quería dominar al mundo. Su Alfa interno exigía defender lo que consideraba suyo, su corazón gritaba protegerlo aunque ello significara perder la vida, pero la cabeza le ordenaba sobrevivir para seguir cuidando a su Omega. Sin embargo la naturaleza siempre encuentra el camino para seguir su curso natural

De pronto el tiempo se detuvo, todo paso demasiado rápido. La brisa cambio de rumbo, los ojos dilatados de Voldemort por la lujuria. El lobo interno de Severus aullando en señal de territoriedad. El cuerpo de Sirius ardiendo en la incontrolable necesidad de ser poseído y entre sus piernas un líquido escurriendo desde sus partes más intimas

\- ¡Mío! – gruño el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos abalanzándose sobre el Omega pero un hechizo lo lanzo hacia atrás

\- ¡Mío! – gruño Severus mas alto apareciendo entre ambos hombres con la varita en alto, nadie supo cómo hizo para llegar hasta donde ellos estaban en tiempo record

\- ¡Lo quiero! – dijo Voldemort con los ojos llenos de deseos

\- ¡Me pertenece! – gruño Severus

\- ¡Alfa! – imploro Sirius – ¡lo necesito!

\- ¡Aléjate! – exigió desafiante el lobo interno de Severus

\- ¡Lo tendré! – dijo Voldemort

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – grito Severus en su dirección, lanzando a su amo hacia atrás

\- ¡Alfa! – suplicaba Sirius completamente cegado por la necesidad de este – ¡Alfa! ¡Alfa!

Severus tomo a su Omega de la cintura y lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra corrió hacia la puerta, donde ambos se aparecieron mientras Voldemort los llamaba a gritos.

Ambos hombres llegaron a casa del pocionista muy seguido de mortífagos de los que Sirius se deshizo en cuanto recupero su varita que había dejado olvidada en la mesa de la sala. El Omega lanzo un hechizo sobre Bella justo cuando esta le lanzaba un Avada a Severus, por lo que este cayó sobre otro mortífago de menor escala matándolo al instante

\- ¡Sirius! – grito su Alfa y este le agarro la mano para desaparecer al instante

Cayeron sobre el suelo de bosque. Desaparecieron nuevamente y reaparecieron en una cueva en la playa. Sin detenerse a pensar, Severus empezó a poner todo tipo de hechizos protectores. Diez minutos después caía sentado al lado de Sirius. Fue allí cuando sintió nuevamente el llamado de su Omega. Sabía que nadie los encontraría. El deseo lo cegó de nueva cuenta y se entregó a él

Un gruñido posesivo salió de lo más profundo de su ser mientras tomaba al Omega de la cintura y aspiraba su aroma. Lo desvistió lo más rápido que sus manos le permitieron sin desgarrarle la ropa

\- ¡Alfa! ¡Entre en mí! – suplicaba Sirius presa de un deseo irrefrenable

\- ¡Mi precioso y delicado Omega! – dijo Severus devorando sus pezones con fuese el manjar más exquisito que existiera

Lentamente sus labios fueron bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre plano y muy bien trabajado. Suaves gemidos inundaron el lugar mientras una boca deseosa de saborear la gloria llegaba hasta la entre pierna del animago, devorando completamente ese pedazo de carne que ya estaba erecto y a la espera de ser atendido. De un solo bocado lo trago entero arrancando el mayor de los placeres al Omega. Las manos lo recorrían entero mientras él abría las piernas para que Severus se acomodara entre ellas. Pequeñas mordidas se aglomeraron en su cuello formando una especie de collar alrededor de este

Sus brazos se enredaron en el Alfa aferrándose a este como si no existiese un mañana. Un dedo se coló entre las piernas de Sirius, lejos de darle placer, dándole solo más necesidad de la atención del otro hombre

\- ¡Más! – suplicaba – ¡Quiero más! ¡Más! ¡Más!

\- ¿Te gusta, mi hermoso? – dijo Severus metiendo un segundo, un tercer dedo y moviéndolo dentro suyo. Hace tiempo que Sirius no usaba el pluying, no lo necesitaba. Severus se encargaba de ese tema personalmente desde que habían llegado a casa del Lord y más allá de lo que Sirius quisiera reconocer en voz alta, el mortífago lo hacía muy bien

\- ¡Alfa! – decía Sirius con los ojos cerrados

Un cuarto dedo se unió a los otros en la preparación para recibir a un Alfa que ansiaba reclamar nuevamente aquello que le pertenecía solo a él.

Los gemidos de ambos hombres se confundían creando una sinfonía sin igual cuando los dedos fueron remplazados por otra parte del cuerpo del mortífago.

Severus se movía con total y absoluta libertad dentro de su Omega. Era suyo. Le pertenecía. Sirius Black era todo lo que había querido siempre. Su máximo sueño hecho realidad. Y si debía desafiar al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, no solo lo haría, sino le ganaría. No permitiría que nada, ni nadie lastimaría a su Omega, ni al cachorro. Esa era su familia y la defendería aunque le costase la vida

Al igual que sus cuerpos, dos gritos se fundieron en uno solo inundando la noche cálida cuando la gloria misma bajo hasta ellos mientras las entrañas de Sirius eran inundadas en busca de la perpetuidad de la especie. En busca de fundirse aún más con el hombre que amaba

El sol despuntaba en el cielo cuando Sirius despertó desnudo entre los brazos de su Alfa que acariciaba suavemente su espalda. Le fue imposible no removerse suavemente, por lo que recibió un beso en el cabello

\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Severus suavemente

\- Los matara, Alfa – Sirius sollozo escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del hombre –. El Señor Oscuro matara a Remus y a mi niño

\- Remus sabrá cuidarlo – dijo Severus –, además jamás permitiría que le pasara nada malo al cachorro. Ya hice algunos arreglos desde aquí

\- ¿Cuáles? – dijo intrigado

\- ¿Tienes hambre? –pregunto Severus

\- Algo – respondió Sirius consiente de que Severus no le respondería – pero no tenemos nada

\- ¿Qué dices sobre ir al Mundo Muggle? – dijo Severus sonriendo

\- ¿Hablas enserio? – pregunto Sirius sorprendido y su Alfa sonrió – ¿nos esconderemos allí?

\- ¿Te gusta la idea? – pregunto Severus – por ahora es el lugar más seguro para nosotros. Él nos buscara tanto como a Harry, te lo aseguro

\- No entiendo – dijo Sirius – ¿Por qué se obsesiono conmigo?

\- No eres tú – respondió Severus –, es Harry. Quiere atraerlo usándote de rehén. Quiere que vea que puede lastimarlo cuando quiera y en lo más profundo

\- Pero soy tu Omega – dijo Sirius y algo dentro del pecho de Severus se llenó de orgullo. Sirius Black lo reconocía como su Alfa – Tú no lo vas a permitir ¿cierto? – dijo Sirius nervioso

\- Nunca – dijo Severus con total certeza – Lo que sea importantes para ti, es importante para mi

\- Aun quiero volver a ser yo – dijo Sirius – Quiero ser Alfa nuevamente y regresar con mi manada – y Severus sintió que le clavaban una puñalada por la espalda. Lo estaba dando todo por conquistar a ese Omega pero era imposible. Simplemente no podía retenerlo. Solo le quedaba una alternativa, pero esa estaba fuera de discusión, jamás lo embarazaría contra su voluntad. Lo amaba demasiado como para hacerle algo así

Tal y como Severus había prometido, fueron al Mundo Muggle a esconderse. El Alfa procuraba que su Omega supiera lo menos posible sobre el transcurso de la guerra. No porque lo quisiera aislar, sino porque le quería ahorrar un sin fin de preocupaciones. Aunque lo que no podía, ni quería esconderle, eran las noticias sobre su cachorro. Ni Sirius, ni Remus lo habían traído al mundo, pero era suyo y eso era algo que él siempre respetaría

En la casa que se estaban escondiendo, Severus había instalado un laboratorio para trabajar en las opciones que clandestinamente le enviaba al bando de la luz para resistir los embates del Señor Oscuro, que desde que ellos se habían escapado se había vuelto mucho más cruel en sus ataques. Les habían llegado rumores que Hogwarts se había convertido en un centro de tortura con el fin de hacer que Harry saliera del escondite donde se había refugiado desde mediados de Abril. Le preocupaba su pequeño, era cierto, pero estaba tranquilo en cierta medida, sabía que Remus jamás permitiría que nada malo le pasara, y donde sea que estuviera, tenía la certeza que estaba luchando por destruir a ese monstruo

A menudo pensaba en que diría Harry sobre su situación ¿Lo aceptaría? ¿Lo rechazaría? ¿Se pondría de parte de Remus y lo juzgaría? ¿O escucharía su versión y trataría de entenderlo? Y si Severus cumplía con su palabra y encontraba alguna manera de revertir su situación ¿Cómo lo tomaría su cachorro? Su cachorro. Sonreía al pensar en Harry de esa manera. El chico ya era un hombre, pero él siempre lo vería de la misma manera. Como su cachorro

¡Y el gran día para todos llego! Después de un sinfín de escaramuza, el dos de Mayo, la batalla se había desatado en Hogwarts. Severus no puso ni el más mínimo reparo para ir, es más, juraría que estaba casi tan ansioso como él. La batalla fue dura y muy cruel, pero Harry había vencido finalmente. ¡Por fin Voldemort estaba muerto! No había más Señores Oscuros que amenazaran sus vidas. Ni que persiguiera a los magos por sus orígenes. ¡Todo había terminado! Sin embargo la fatalidad llamaría a su puerta una vez más

No se había sentido capaz de enfrentar a Harry y a Remus aun, por lo que le había pedido a Severus que se fueran a casa y este había accedido. Salieron del colegio sin ser vistos. Llegaron al punto de aparición y lo hicieron a una cuadra de la casa de Severus. Estaban por entrar cuando alguien los llamo por atrás

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo Severus con la varita en alto

\- Vengo a recuperar lo que me pertenece – dijo el atacante – ¡Yo transforme a Sirius en Omega, pero tú tenías que meter tus narices y llevártelo! Pregonas que siempre odiaste a James, pero eres igual de arrogante que él ¡Sirius es mío! ¡Solo mío!

\- ¿Entonces fuiste tú? – dijo este sorprendido

\- Siempre debí ser yo – dijo el Beta – ¡pero a partir de hoy lo seré! ¡Avada Kedabra! – grito y una luz verde salió de su varita en dirección al pecho de Severus


	8. Una Oportunidad

-¡Severus! – grito Sirius desesperado mientras este caía hacia atrás – ¡Alfa!

-Así que el Omega quiere a su Alfa – dijo Peter sonriendo con superioridad – pues tendrás que conformarte con este Beta. Pero no te preocupes, ni notaras el cambio

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! – dijo Sirius apuntándolo con su varita – ¡Niphandora fue a Azkaban por tu asesinato!

-¿Qué harás? – dijo Peter – solo eres un pobre y sumiso Omega con la magia atada a la voluntad de tu Alfa. Dime ¿qué harás? ¡Petrificus Totalus! – grito

-¡Expecto Patronum! – grito Severus desde el suelo y el hechizo de Peter reboto en el perro fantasmal que el pocionista había proyectado y lo golpeo a él mismo. El cuerpo inerte del mortífago cayo hacia atrás

-¡Severus! – grito Sirius corriendo a abrazarse a él

-¡Estoy bien! – aseguro el Slytherine – ¡Estoy bien! - Avada Kedabra - dijo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento

-Fue él – dijo Sirius – ¡él me hizo esto! ¡Siempre creí que era mi amigo!

-Ya paso – dijo Severus – ya pas… – pero se desmayó mientras Sirius lo llamaba

Estaba en su casa, con el alma destrozada. Aun mucho más de lo que la había tenido los últimos meses. Desde que su Alfa, o quien él siempre pensó que lo seria se había ido confesándole que lo suyo era imposible, su vida se había vuelto un infierno. Amaba a Sirius más que a su propia vida y no entendía porque lo había engañado durante tanto tiempo. Ahora su rabia había bajado y podía pensar con claridad nuevamente, había decidido buscar al… al hombre que amaba y hablar con él. Antes de irse, en realidad, antes que él lo echara a la calle y Severus se lo llevara, Sirius le había jurado y perjurado que se podía revertir. Que Severus estaba trabajando en la poción y que él volvería a ser un Alfa. Si eso era así, ellos podrían reanudar su vida juntos y esta vez sí podría darle hijos a su Alfa, todos los que él quisiera. Total ya habían criado juntos a Harry y eran unos buenos padres. Y aunque no tuvieran hijos biológicos juntos, a él no le importaba, solo no quería perder a su manada

La noche que la batalla estallo todo fue un caos. Hechizos volando sobre sus cabezas, amigos de toda la vida, caídos. El olor a sangre lo inundaba todo. El miedo era palpable. Había visto a Sirius pelear cerca de la escalera a unos pasos de… su Alfa, que lo protegía con ferocidad. Pero después no lo había vuelto a ver. Ni entre los vivos… ni entre los muertos

Había buscado durante varios días a Sirius, afortunadamente Ron y su familia tenían bastante entretenido a su hijo, por lo que lo había convencido de que su padre estaba ayudando a capturar a algunos mortífagos que habían escapado durante la batalla, pero que en unos días regresaría y todo sería exactamente como siempre

Finalmente se había enterado donde estaba su compañero. La pareja había sido atacada por Peter Petregree y quien se había llevado la peor parte había sido Severus, pero seguía vivo. En cierta medida se alegraba por ello porque así tendrían una oportunidad de arreglar todo aquel desastre.

Al llegar a San Mungo pregunto por la habitación del pocionista y le habían dicho cuarto piso, habitación número ocho. Pregunto si alguien estaba con él y la enfermera le había dicho que su compañero Sirius Black no se despegaba de él ni un solo instante

-Deme unos minutos y ya vera como eso cambia – había pensado con una sonrisa radiante

Prácticamente había corrido a la habitación. Moría por abrazarlo. Besarlo. Decirle cuanto lo amaba. Lentamente giro el pomo de la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar la conversación de ambos hombres

Despertó en la habitación de un hospital. Le dolía todo su cuerpo. Sentía como que si una manada de centauro hubiese pasado sobre él. ¿Qué había pasado? Solo tenía vagos recuerdos. Una voz lejana. Una luz. Sirius. ¡Sirius!

-Tranquilo – dijo este – tranquilo. Ya paso. Se acabó. Tranquilo – repetía una y otra vez acariciándole el cabello – Tanto el Lord como Peter están muertos. Todo termino

-Sirius – susurro abriendo los ojos

-Hola Alfa – dijo este sonriendo y con un tono suave, uno muy parecido al que ocupan los Omegas con los bebes

-¿Estás bien, precioso? – dijo Severus entre lazando su mano a la de su pareja

-Sí, estamos bien – dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Ven aquí – dijo Severus y el Gryffindor se sentó a su lado para recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho del convaleciente

-Por fin este infierno termino – dijo Sirius cerrando los ojos mientras sentía como le acariciaban el cabello

-¿Qué tiempo llevo aquí? – pregunto Severus

-Cerca de dos días – respondió Sirius –. Tu magia estaba un tanto inestable

-Estoy cansado – susurro Severus también cerrando los ojos

-Los medimagos dijeron que era normal – dijo Sirius – en unos días estarás bien de nuevo. Trata de descansar

-No te vayas – pidió Severus

-No te dejare – prometió el animago – descansa

Cerca de las ocho de la noche Sirius lo despertó suavemente, para que el medimago lo revisara. Este dijo que si todo seguía como hasta el momento, al día siguiente lo daría de alta, pero tendría que seguir reposando en casa. Minutos después trajeron la cena y Sirius saco de una bolsa la cena que había comprado en la cafetería para él. Cenaron en silencio. Por alguna razón ninguno de los dos estaba incomodo con la situación, sino todo lo contrario. Al terminar la cena, Sirius hizo a un lado sus platos y volvió a sentarse agarrándole la mano a su pareja.

No era una conversación fácil la que venía pero mientras más la dilataran más dolería

-Debemos hablar. Tengo algo importante que decirte – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y no pudieron evitar reírse por la sincronización con la que hablaron

-Empieza tú – dijo Severus

-No, hazlo tú – dijo Sirius

-Bueno… – dijo Severus respirando hondo para tranquilizarse – Sé que te he dicho hasta el cansancio que yo no te hice esto, pero no me crees.

-Ahora si – dijo Sirius

-Sé que no eres feliz. Y si tú no eres feliz, yo tampoco lo soy. Por eso te dejo libre para que vuelvas con quien amas. Yo sé que te perdonara – y las lágrimas de Sirius cayeron –. Tal vez no inmediatamente, pero lo hará. Solo debes ser paciente con él. Pásame mi túnica – Sirius obedeció y Severus saco de esta un frasquito –. Aquí tienes – se lo entregó –. Te dejo libre – Sirius lloro abiertamente observando el líquido que le devolvería la vida que él siempre quiso – te dolerá el vientre, pero es por el cambio. No te preocupes. Todo estará bien. Podrás volver con Remus y con Harry – pero Sirius solo lloraba sin pronunciar palabra –. Todo estará bien. El súper Alfa está de vuelta – y Sirius lloro más aun – no sientas que tu Alfa te está abandonando. Pasara. Lo prometo – Sirius no podía dejar de llorar, eran demasiadas emociones juntas, pero lo consiguió – piensa en que recuperaras todo lo que te quitaron.

-Severus… – susurro Sirius con la emoción en la voz y mirando el frasco – necesito que pienses muy bien tu respuesta. Porque más de una vida depende de ella… ¿Tú… me amas? – y el silencio inundo el lugar. Casi se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo

-Desde el día… que te conocí – susurro Severus mientras sus lágrimas también caían – lo único que he hecho es amarte. Amarte. Y amarte. Pero es un imposible. Siempre lo ha sido. Tu corazón tiene dueño y ni siquiera porque tu naturaleza cambio dejaste de amarlo a él para darme una oportunidad a mí. Y en nombre de este inmenso amor – susurro sonriendo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con la mayor delicadeza posible – te dejo ir. Me desgarro el alma yo mismo para devolverte tu felicidad, aunque sé que mi Alfa enloquecerá, pero quiero que seas feliz

-Estoy embarazado – dijo Sirius levantando el rostro para mirarlo fijamente mientras sus lágrimas caían a raudales y se colocaba las manos sobre su vientre y Severus quedo estático por la sorpresa – y no quiero perder a mi bebé. No quiero, Alfa. No me dejes – suplico – no me condenes a perderlo todo

Remus quería morirse en ese instante. Desde la hendija de la puerta entre abierta observaba mudo como moría cualquier oportunidad de rehacer su vida. Su manada no se haría realidad nunca. Él había sido quien anulo cualquier posibilidad de que eso pasara. Él, solo él era el responsable de su completa desdicha

-¿Estas… seguro… de lo que dices? – tartamudeo Severus con la emoción en la voz – Puede…

-Las enfermeras me hicieron una prueba ayer – dijo Sirius –. Tengo tres semanas

-¿Y tú… quieres tenerlo? – pregunto Severus temeroso – yo no te reprochare nada si…

-Sí, quiero – dijo Sirius mientras los ojos le brillaban.

-Un hijo… – susurro Severus poniendo su mano sobre el vientre y Sirius entrelazaba su mano a las suyas – un hijo…

-¡Nuestro hijo! – dijo Sirius sonriendo

-¡Nuestro hijo! – repitió Severus y sin poderse contener beso a su Omega

Lenta y completamente derrotado, Remus se alejó del lugar. No era justo, no tenía derecho a destrozarle de nuevo la vida a Sirius. Quien ama, renuncia, le había enseñado su padre. Y él amaba a ese loco, demente, con cada molécula de su ser. Nunca le pediría que eligiera entre él y su hijo. Jamás. Ya encontraría la manera de explicarle todo a Harry. Haría que el chico entendiese todo y apoyara a su padre. Porque Sirius era eso, el padre de Harry, al igual que él. Era un lazo inquebrantable. Y no sería él quien lo pusiera a prueba.

El beso fue lento, suave, cargado de amor y deseo, de esperanza, lleno de la promesa de la tan merecida felicidad

-Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz de la tierra – dijo Severus – pero no quiero que pienses que planee esto.

-No lo hago – dijo Sirius sonriendo –, para eso hace falta ser un Merodeador y tú no lo eres. Tú solo eres una culebrilla grasienta

-Culebrilla ¿eh? – repitió Severus – Sirius mírame. Esta pócima te devolverá todo lo que amas

-Pero yo quiero… – protesto este

-Pero ese bebé no estará allí para siempre – dijo Severus acariciando el vientre de su Omega –. En unos meses saldrá y perfectamente podrás hacerlo.

-Remus me odia – susurró Sirius

-Te ama – aseguro Severus –, te buscara y podrán hablar. Reconciliarse

-¿Y el bebé? – dijo Sirius

-¿Qué hay con él? – interrogo Severus

-Exacto – dijo Sirius – ¿Qué hay con él?

-Ese bebé va ser el bebé más afortunado del mundo – dijo Severus –. Mira, saca cuenta. Dos padres, un papá, un hermano mayor, un motón de primos que no podrá diferenciar porque todos tienen la misma mata de cabello rojos y pecas – Sirius rio por la referencia a los Weasley –, una abuela gritona en un cuadro

-Oye – dijo Sirius sonriendo –, a pesar de todo, es mi madre

-Muy a mi pesar – dijo Severus –, discúlpame pero es insoportable, a pesar de ser Slytherine

-Pero… ¿Y si no me busca? – dijo Sirius

-Tienes poco más de siete meses para pensar y decidirlo – dijo Severus –. Decidas lo que decidas, yo te apoyare


	9. Reencuentros

Sin embargo pasaron muchos años antes que Remus o Harry reaparecieran en sus vidas. Sirius Black nunca olvidaría ese día veraniego.

Ese año el calor había sido casi insoportable en toda Europa. Debido al éxito que Severus había tenido con las pócimas en Polonia desde hacía cuatro años afortunadamente, su negocio había crecido casi meteóricamente, llegando al grado de tener que internacionalizarse. Eso los había llevado de vuelta a Londres, y por lo tanto, a reencontrarse con su pasado.

Habían llegado hacia unos días a la ciudad, y Sirius se la había tenido que pasar metido en el hotel, ya que Severus tenía una agenda muy apretada y tan solo cinco días para realizarla. Sirius sin embargo no se quejaba, Severus había dispuesto todo para que tuviera de lo bueno lo mejor. Para él eran unas vacaciones en toda la regla sin lugar a duda

Sin embargo ese día habían ido al callejón Diagón a tomar un helado y recordar sus días de colegiales. Sirius leía el periódico cuando sintió que alguien se paraba frente a su mesa. Lentamente levanto la vista, cuando sus miradas por fin se cruzaron, una avalancha de emociones ya olvidadas lo inundaron

-¡Sirius! – susurro

-¡Remus! – contesto este en el mismo tono poniéndose de pie – yo…

-¿Cómo has estado? – dijo el hombre lobo

-Bien – dijo Sirius sonriendo – bien. ¿Y tú? – Remus movió la cabeza dubitativamente, respiro hondo y sonrió – te entiendo – sonrió también – ¿quieres sentarte?

-¿Y tú como has estado? – dijo Remus mientras ambos se sentaban

-No me quejo – dijo Sirius sonriendo –, he tenido una buena vida. ¿Y Harry?

-Nuestro pequeño es todo un hombre – dijo Remus y ambos sonrieron –. Es auror

-¿Enserio? – dijo Sirius sorprendido

-Siguió los pasos de sus padres – dijo Remus – tanto el biológico… como el adoptivo – y Sirius sonrió

-Lo he extrañado tanto todos estos años – dijo Sirius con pesar –. Debe pensar que lo abandone cuando más me necesitaba

-No – dijo Remus –. Yo jamás permitiría que eso pasara. Eres su padre y lo amas, pero no podías estar con él. Tenías que estar con tu Alfa. Era tu obligación

-¿Le… contaste…? – susurro Sirius

-Si – dijo Remus –, él debía saberlo. Te repito eres su padre. Y nada, ni nadie cambiara eso. También sabe que tiene un hermano – Sirius bajo el rostro – o mas

-Tres – dijo Sirius – y en un par de meses serán cuatro – y se acarició su aun vientre plano mientras sonreía

-¿Cu… cuatro hijos? – dijo Remus sorprendido

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! – dijo Polux – mira lo que papá me compro – y le mostro un set de juguetes para pociones

-¡qué bonito! – dijo Sirius sonriendo

-A mí me compro la Nimbus extra veloz – Cygnus – ¡cuando vaya a Hogwarts estaré en el equipo de quiddich desde el primer año!

-¡Mentiroso! – grito Eileen – ¡los de primer año no están en equipo de quiddich!

-¡Pero yo estaré! – dijo Cygnus – soy igual de bueno que papi en todo – y le saco la lengua a su hermano

-¡Y yo igual de inteligente que papá! – dijo Eileen cruzando los brazos con superioridad

-¿Acaso estas insinuando que papi no lo es? – dijo Cygnus simulando sorpresa mientras miraba de reojo como Sirius miraba a su hermana con las cejas fruncidas

-Yo no dije… – dijo Eileen – ¡eres un tramposo! ¡Papi, me engaño! ¡Yo no dije eso! ¡No le creas!

-¡Si lo hiciste! – dijo Cygnus

-¡No lo hiciste! – dijo Eileen

-¡Si! – dijo Cygnus

-¡No! – dijo Eileen

-¡Si! – dijo Cygnus

-¡No! – dijo Eileen

-¡Ya dejen de pelear! – ordeno Sirius – ¡Me están mareando!

-Son tus genes merodeadores – dijo Severus sonriendo mientras se acercaba y todos clavaron sus peores miradas en él –. Ups, que sensibles – y clavo su vista en Remus e inclino ligeramente la cabeza

-¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Cygnus

-¿Y por qué molestas a nuestro papi? – dijo Eileen

-No me está molestando – dijo Sirius sonriendo

-Yo… – dijo Remus algo intimidado

-Niños – dijo Severus –, él es el profesor Remus Lupin… Remus ¿Cómo estás? – y este asintió una sola vez

-¡El papi de Harry! – gritaron los niños al unísono

-¿él está por aquí? – dijo Cygnus mirando hacia todos lados

-¿podemos conocerlo, papi? – dijo Eileen

-¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? – dijo Polux

-¡Por favor! – suplico Cygnus Sirius miro angustiado a Remus

-Harry… no… él no está aquí ahora – dijo este y Sirius exhaló más tranquilo

-¡Oh! – dijeron los niños algo decepcionados

-Niños – dijo Severus – ¿Por qué no vamos Sortilegios Weasley?

-¡Si! – gritaron emocionados

-Despídanse – dijo Severus

-Buenos días profesor – dijeron los niños

-Fue un gusto volverte a ver Lupin – dijo Severus – Y… en verdad lo siento

-Sev… – dijo Sirius

-Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites – dijo Severus sonriendo suavemente – estaremos un rato en los Sortilegios Weasley y luego nos iremos al hotel

-Gracias – dijo Sirius y el Slytherine se fue

-Se ve bastante comprensible – dijo Remus mirando alejarse al hombre con los niños

-Lo es – dijo Sirius –. La verdad es que siempre lo ha sido

-¿Eres feliz? – pregunto Remus

-Yo… – dijo Sirius –, aprendí a serlo a la fuerza

-¿Cómo que a la fuerza? – dijo Remus – ¿Acaso alguna vez él…?

-No, no, no – dijo Sirius –, no me malinterpretes En todos los años que llevo siendo su Omega, Severus siempre ha sido un Alfa paciente, comprensivo

-Pero dijiste… – dijo Remus confundido

-Aprendí a serlo a la fuerza porque te perdí – dijo Sirius –. Fue tanto el miedo que tuve a que eso pasara, que fue eso lo que finalmente te alejo de mí.

-Después de la batalla en Hogwarts… – dijo Remus mirando sus manos sobre la mesa a pocos centímetros de las de Sirius pero sin atreverse a tocarlas – te busque, quería… Supe que los habían atacado y que Severus resulto herido. Cuando llegue a su cuarto, le decías que iba a ser padre

-¿Qué? – dijo Sirius sorprendido – ¿Fuiste al…?

-Quería… pedirte perdón – dijo Remus y sus lágrimas cayeron mientras lentamente agarraba las manos de su gran amor –, decirte cuanto lamentaba todo lo que te había dicho. Que era mentira. Que solo eran mis celos. Implorarte que no me dejaras. Habías dicho que se podía revertir

-¿Por qué no me hablaste? – dijo Sirius llorando – ¿Por qué no entraste? ¿Por qué me condenaste a vivir sin ti, mi amor? – y le acaricio el rostro – ¿Por qué?

-Le acabas de decir que estabas embarazado – sollozo Remus –. No quería… no podía hacerte elegir entre tú hijo y yo. ¡Te amo demasiado para hacer eso!

-Remus – dijo Sirius limpiándole las lágrimas – una sola palabra y mi mundo hubiese sido perfecto nuevamente

-¿Y tu bebé? – dijo Remus sorprendido – ¿Qué iba a pasar con Cygnus?

-Ese día en el hospital, Severus me dijo que esperáramos hasta que naciera Cygnus – dijo Sirius –. Estaba seguro que me ibas a buscar esos meses. Yo tomaría la poción y todo volvería a su cauce natural. Dejaría que la criásemos juntos – Remus se cubrió la boca para no gritar –. Yo iba a ser su padre y tú su papi, igual que con Harry. Severus estaba dispuesto a renunciar al amor que sentía por mí y por su hijo para que fuéramos felices contigo. Cygnus sabría que es su padre, pero nosotros lo criaríamos. ¡Seria nuestro!

-¡Perdóname! – suplicaba Remus entre lágrimas– ¡Nunca lo imagine! ¡Perdóname!

Sin lugar a dudas, ese era el día más triste para dos amantes a los que la crueldad de la vida los había alcanzado y de la que no habían podido escapar. Ambos hombres lloraron amargamente su derrota. Ya nada podían hacer.

Hacía tres años que Remus había sido marcado por Tonks, un Alfa posesiva y autoritaria que lo mantenía todo el tiempo vigilado y a la cual no le había podido dar hijos aun. Mientras que Sirius tenía un hogar formado y contra el que nunca atentaría, por mucho que amara al otro hombre. Sus destinos estaban sellados y ninguno podría cambiarlo

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que los Gryffindors se habían reencontrado, lo cual había afectado profundamente a Sirius, pero tal como le había dicho a Remus, Severus era el hombre más paciente del mundo con él. Tanto así que el Alfa le había sugerido mantener contacto con el hombre lobo dentro de lo posible, ya que se habían enterado de los maltratos de los que Remus era víctima por parte de Tonks, sin contar que ello lo acercaría a Harry, tal vez no directamente, pero lo haría

Los Snape se habían mudado a un departamento más cómodo, ya que los negocios de Severus se habían extendido un poco más de lo previsto, y si las cosas salían como las había planeado pasarían más tiempo en el país

Una noche en la que la familia esperaba al Alfa mayor para cenar, el timbre sonó y Sirius fue a abrir sin saber cuánto su vida podría cambiar

-¿Si? – dijo el Omega – ¿en que lo puedo…?

-¡Papá! – dijo Harry emocionado

-¡Harry! – susurro Sirius y el chico se lanzó a abrazarse a él – ¡Mi bebé! – dijo sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba y sus lágrimas caían – ¡Mi niño hermoso!

-¡Me hiciste tanta falta todos estos años! – sollozaba aferrándose al Omega

-¡Perdóname! – suplicaba Sirius – ¡Perdóname! Nunca quise que salieras lastimado. ¡Perdóname!

-Papi me explico todo – dijo Harry –. Debiste confiar en mi

-¡Perdóname! – suplicaba Sirius

-¿Papi? – pregunto Polux – tengo hambre

-¡Polux! – dijo Sirius separándose de Harry y limpiándose sus lagrimas

-¡Ha… Ha…! – tartamudeo Polux – ¡Harry Potter! – grito emocionado – ¡Es Harry Potter! ¡Cygnus! ¡Eileen! ¡Harry Potter está aquí!

-¿A qué se debe tanta emoción? – dijo Severus saliendo de la chimenea – ¿o es por qué yo llegue? – pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se dio de la visita que tenían – Harry…

-Acaba de llegar – dijo Sirius nervioso

-Bienvenido… a tu casa – dijo Severus con una sonrisa

-Vine a visitar a Sirius – dijo Harry –, pero no quería molestar

-Esta casa es de tu padre – dijo Severus – y por lo tanto también es tuya. Es más, tienes una habitación aquí para cuando decidas pasar unos días con nosotros – Sirius sonrió ante la sorpresa de Harry –. Le haría mucho bien a Sirius

-Hemos vivido en muchos lugares desde que la guerra término – dijo Sirius –, y Severus siempre ha dispuesto una habitación para ti.

-Gracias – dijo Harry mirando al pocionista e inclinando levemente la cabeza –. Nunca pensé que…

-Bienvenido a esta familia – dijo Severus y Sirius abrazo a Harry – ¿Ya conoces a los niños? – y Harry negó sonriendo nervioso – bueno, él es Cygnus, es un excelente jugador de quiddich, igual que su papi y su hermano mayor – y el niño sonrió –. Se van a llevar muy bien. Ella es Eileen. Ten cuidado, no la puedes engañar en nada.

-Hola – dijo Eileen – papi dice que seré una culebrilla como mi papá

-¡Eileen! – regaño Sirius y Harry sonrió

-Y él es Polux – dijo Severus – el próximo pocionista de la casa

-Voy a ver la cena – dijo Sirius

-No te preocupes – dijo Severus –, yo me encargo. Tú tienes cosas más importantes. Permiso. ¿Me ayudan niños?

-Pero queremos conocerlo – dijeron los niños a coro

-Bueno, si quieren que su papi, les lance un petrificus por no dejarlo conversar – dijo Severus encogiéndose no hombros – antes de que Harry les cuente sus aventuras en Hogwarts… – y los niños se fueron corriendo hacia la cocina – permiso

-Parece que soy popular por aquí – dijo Harry sonriendo sorprendido y Sirius lo volvió a abrazar

Al fin Sirius volvía a tener a su familia completa. Al fin las cosas estaban en su debido lugar, a pesar del dolor y las lágrimas derramadas


	10. La Vida Continúa

p dir="ltr"emstrongMil /strong/ememstrongtrillones/strong/em emstrongde Gracias/strong/ememstrong por leerme y perdon por retraso. Soy de Bolivia y como ustedes saben hasta la semana pasada mi pais atraveso una crisis muy dura, pero vencimos al díctador, asi /strong/ememstrongque/strong/ememstrong es hora de volver a /strong/ememstronglas/strong/ememstrong andadas/strong/embr /emstrongA /strong/ememstrongpartir/strong/ememstrong de este /strong/ememstrongcapítulo/strong/em lstronga historia dara un salto de aproximadamente 10 /strongemstrongaños/strong/ememstrong. En /strong/ememstrongeste/strong/em emstrongcapítulo/strong/ememstrong específico veremos /strong/ememstrongqué/strong/em emstrongpasó/strong/ememstrong en la vida/strong/em emstrongde/strong/em emstrongHarry/strong/em emstrongdurante/strong/em emstrongese/strong/ememstrong tiempo/strong/em emstrongy/strong/ememstrong a partir /strong/ememstrongde/strong/em emstrongaquí/strong/ememstrong también empieza el Harco, Aunque les adelanto que toma su tiempo. No se desesperen por favor. /strong/ememstrongPor/strong/ememstrong la historia/strong/em emstrongde/strong/em strongemS/em/strongemstrongirius/strong/em emstrongno /strong/ememstrongse /strong/ememstrongpreocupen/strong/em emstrongque/strong/em emstrongseguíra/strong/ememstrong siendo la/strong/em emstrongprincipal/strong/em emstrongpor/strong/em emstrongahora/strong/ememstrong. /strong/ememstrongA /strong/ememstrongleer/strong/ememstrong se/strong/em emstrongha/strong/em emstrongdicho/strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr"emstrong_/strong/embr /br /p  
p dir="ltr"Si bien había perdido a sus padres cuando apenas y era un bebe, por lo que no recordaba prácticamente nada de ellos por sí mismo, ya que sus memorias sobre ellos eran los recuerdos de otras personas, se podría decir que había tenido una infancia feliz. Siempre rodeado de amor. br /Su padrino, o padre adoptivo, Sirius Black, era la cabeza de una de las familias más respetadas y temidas en el Mundo Mágico, y el Omega de este, Remus Lupin, era uno de los profesores de Artes Oscuras de mayor renombre a pesar de ser un hombre lobo. Y por alguna razón, de la cual Harry se enteró muchos años después, la pareja nunca había tenido hijos propios, por lo que volcaron todo su amor y entrega sobre él. br /Mucho hubieran dicho que su mundo entero se había venido en picada cuando su padre desapareció durante la guerra, para muchos, como un traidor. Pero no. Aunque aquello le dolió, nunca olvidaría la confesión que su papi Remus le había hecho un par de días después de la batalla de Hogwarts br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"- Él me dijo que lo habían atacado en uno de los pasillos – dijo Remus br /- ¿Pero por qué nunca nos dimos cuenta? – dijo Harry – ¿Por qué nos lo oculto? ¡Somos su manada! ¿no nos amó realmente? br /- Harry – dijo su papi – debes tratar de entenderlo. Esto no debe ser nada fácil para él. Necesita tu apoyo. Búscalo cachorro. Te necesita más que nunca br /- ¿Pero dónde, papi? – dijo Harry desesperado – ¿Dónde? No hay rastros de ellos. ¿Snape le habrá hecho algo? br /- Es su Alfa – dijo el mayor –. No lo puede lastimar. br /- ¿Y si es él quien no quiere que papá se acerque a nosotros? – dijo Harry –. Pudo amenazarlo de alguna manera br /- Yo los escuche, cachorro – dijo Remus – No hubo amenaza br /- Snape es bueno en legeremancia – dijo Harry –, pudo darse cuenta que estabas detrás de la puerta y obligarlo de alguna manera a decir todo eso br /- ¿Entonces… – dijo Remus esperanzado – tú crees que no está embarazado? br /- No lo sé, papi – dijo Harry –, no lo se br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"El tiempo pasó y nunca volvió a saber de Black, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Lo único que podía hacer era rogarle a Merlín que lo cuidase, estuviera donde estuviera br /El tiempo le trajo también a Harry Potter un nuevo descubrimiento. Durante la guerra había visto cómo sus dos mejores amigos habían tenido un ligero acercamiento sentimental. Pero de un día para otro, habían terminado, asegurando que todo había sido una confusión por ambas partes, y que preferían que su amistad se quedara intacta. br /Este hecho dio paso para que Harry se planteara la posibilidad de intentar una relación con el Omega pelirrojo. De alguna manera, todos siempre habían creído que hacían una buena pareja, y él también empezaba a créelo. De hecho, el que ambos hubiesen entrado juntos a la academia de aurores no hizo otra cosa que reforzar el lazo que habían creado en su época de colegiales br /Como era de esperarse el chisme estallo, y todo el Mundo Mágico no hablaba de otra cosa que sobre el apasionado romance del Niño Que Venció Al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado y el hijo Omega Menor de una de las familias sangre pura más pobres, Ronald Weasley. Los medios hablaron de ellos durante meses, pero la pareja se concentraba únicamente en su idilio, dejando de lado todo lo demás. Obviamente, Remus apoyo ciegamente a su hijo a pesar de que las malas lenguas aseguraban que Weasley no sentía realmente nada por "el chico de oro", y lo que realmente buscaba no era otra cosa que colgarse de la fama del salvador. Pero él había visto crecer al chico. Lo conocía. Incluso hubo una época en la que prácticamente no salían de la casa para evitar el constante acoso de la prensa. Y dos años después de relación, cuando todos habían dejado de hablar de ellos, nuevamente estuvieron bajo el lente de todo el Mundo Mágico cuando la pareja se decidió a dar el gran paso y se mudaron juntos a un departamento que ambos habían comprado. El Profeta titulo la noticia como "EL OMEGA QUE SALVO AL SALOVADOR DEL MUNDO". La pareja los ignoro nuevamente concentrando en la nueva vida que comenzaban br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"Sin embargo no todo era color de rosa entre ellos. Existía un tema que desde hacía diez años que era una constante fuente de desavenencias. Sirius Black. br /Ron no veía con buenos ojos el cariño que Harry aun le profesaba a su padre putativo, y menos que fuera el propio Remus quien alimentase ese cariño. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Sirius lo había abandonados en el momento más difícil como si no valieran nada! ¿Cómo podían seguir esperándolo? ¿Cómo podían seguir queriéndolo? ¡Era absurdo! Harry no soportaba que nadie hablase mal de su padre y Ron sentía que su obligación como Omega era lograr que Harry abriese los ojos. br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"Era una cálida mañana de verano. Se habían despertado un poco más tarde, ya que era sábado, y ninguno tenía trabajo pendiente en la oficina. br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"- Buenos días – susurro Harry abrazando la cintura de su pareja desde atrás – ¿Cómo amaneció mi valiente auror? br /- ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a seguir burlando de como grite en esa redada? – protesto Ron aun con los ojos cerrados mientras Harry le besaba el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja – En verdad me asuste – dijo y Harry rio por lo bajo – ¡no te rías! ¡Harry! br /- ¿Ves por qué te amo? – dijo Harry haciéndolo girar y acomodándose sobre él br /- ¿me amas porque grite como una niña? – dijo Ron sorprendido br /- Eres una niña – dijo Harry besándole el cuello mientras le acariciaba los muslos desnudos –, es más, eres una muñeca. br /- ¿soy una muñeca? – dijo Ron sonriendo br /- Mi muñequita pelirroja – dijo Harry mientras Ron se abrazaba a su cuello sonriendo de una manera coqueta br /- ¿Y hoy vas a jugar con tu muñeca? – pregunto Ron mientras abría sus piernas para que su novio se acomodara entre ellos br /- Mucho – susurro Harry besándole los labios de una manera lenta y pausada mientras le subía el baby doll que el pelirrojo usaba. Ron amaba vestir como una chica para Harry. Ese tipo de ropa contribuía muy bien al libido de ambos br /- Hoy te despertaste muy cariñoso – dijo Ron arqueando un poco la espalda cuando Harry bajo hasta su vientre br /- Es que me soñé que me invitaban un aperitivo… delicioso – dijo el pelinegro quitándole la ropa interior – y al despertar recordé que lo tenía al alcance de mi boca br /- ¿Y de verdad te gusta ese aperitivo? – pregunto Ron con los ojos cerrados por la excitación br /- ¡No tienes idea cuanto! – dijo Harry metiéndose en la boca el miembro del Omega y lamiéndolo cual si de una paleta se tratase br /- ¡Harry! – gimió el chico br /- ¡Jamás he probado algo más delicioso! – dijo Harry ahora lamiendo sus testículos mientras introducía un dedo en el ano de su pareja br /- ¡Merlín! – era todo lo que Ron podía decir br /- Por favor – dijo Harry ascendiendo con beso hasta llegar s su boca mientras introducía otro dedo en él – no nombres a otro hombre mientras te hago el amor. Aunque sea Merlín. Me cortas la inspiración br /- No blasfemes – gimió Ron mientras le daba una palmada suave sobre la cabeza br /- Mi muñequita esta lista para que yo juegue con ella – dijo Harry sacando los tres dedos que le había introducido ya. Acomodo las piernas de Ron sobre sus hombros – ahí voy – dijo sonriendo br /- Pero que se sienta ya – dijo Ron – me empiezo a aburrir br /- ¡Qué impaciente! – dijo Harry colocando la punta de su miembro en la entrada del pelirrojo br /- ¡Hablas demasiado! – se quejó Ron – empiezo a creer que necesitas pócimas para que te ayuden con algún problemita br /- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Harry indignado y Ron se rio – no hay ningún problema ¿quieres verlo? br /- Muero por verlo – dijo Ron abrazándose al cuello de su novio que lentamente empezó a entrar en él mientras lo besaba dulcemente en los labios. Pero a medida que el beso subía de tono el ritmo con el que Harry se movía dentro del pelirrojo también aumentaba – ¡Harry! ¡Ahh…! ¡Ahh…! ¡Allí! ¡Justo allí! ¡Más! ¡Más! – gritaba como loco a voz en cuello – ¡Sí! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Más! ¡Más! – Harry amaba eso de Ron. Frente a todos era un omega centrado, masculino, que jamás daba espectáculos innecesarios, pero en la intimidad de su hogar las cosas eran totalmente diferentes. Allí Ron era una persona totalmente diferente. De hecho era como vivir con varios Omegas al mismo tiempo. A veces era un joven centrado, otras era alguien que necesitaba ser mimado todo el tiempo, podía ser una chica muggle en toda la extensión de la palabra o ser la versión joven de Molly Weasley, como Harry lo solía llamar. Lo que si era invariable era el comportamiento fogoso y atrevido en la cama – ¡Sí! ¡Si! br /- ¡Merlín bendito! – grito Harry mientras se venía dentro de su novio – ¡Ah! br /- ¿Ahora quien corta la inspiración invocando a Merlín? – preguntó Ron pero fue callado por unos labios posesivos que amenazaban con ahogarlo br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"Ya se habían bañado en medio de una apasionada sesión de juegos muy erótico, y estaban preparando al desayuno sin perder la más mínima oportunidad de tocarse en medio de besos y coqueteos cuando la chimenea se activó dejando pasar a Remus br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"- Buen días, papi – dijo Harry sonriendo – ¿desayunas con nosotros? br /- Si no molesto… – dijo Remus br /- Tú nunca molestas – dijo Ron –. En un momento estará listo. Harry pon la mesa br /- Yo te ayudo – dijo Remus – las labores domésticas nunca han sido tu fuerte br /- Lo que pasa es que criaste a un Alfa castista – dijo Ron sonriendo br /- ¡Yo no soy un Alfa castista! – protesto Harry mirando a Ron que sonreía – ¡ni soy un inútil en las labores de la casa! – dijo mirando a su papá br /- Yo no dije que fueras un inútil en las labores de la casa – se defendió Remus – solo eres… ¡un desastre en la cocina! – dijeron a coro ambos Omegas br /- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Harry br /- La leche se derrama – dijo Ron sonriendo y Harry corrió a sacarla del fuego pero era demasiado tarde, el desastre ya está hecho, por lo que Harry solo pudo exhalar mientras los otros se reían a carcajada de él br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"El desayuno fue divertido. Remus era feliz viendo lo enamorada que estaba la pareja, aunque le preocupaba el hecho de que las noticias que traía rompieran esa burbuja br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"- Tengo una noticia para ti – dijo Remus – y no sé cómo vayas a tomar br /- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Harry mientras Ron le entregaba un pan con mantequilla – gracias cielo. ¿Tú estás bien? – pregunto preocupado br /- La verdad es que no, hijo – dijo Remus y la pareja lo miro preocupado –. Es sobre tu padre br /- ¿Has sabido algo de él? – pregunto Harry nervioso br /- Está en Londres – dijo Remus – llego hace algunos días. Quiere verte br /- Cariño – dijo Ron –, no creo que sea buena idea. br /- Es mi padre – dijo Harry completamente serio br /- Les mintió toda la vida – dijo Ron – y ahora que seguramente Snape lo voto vuelve como si nada ¿Qué les va decir? br /- Ron…, basta… – dijo Harry con voz neutra aun – fue suficiente br /- "Lo siento, pero – continuo Ron ignorando a su pareja – ¿Saben qué? Ya me canse de darle mi…" – y una bofetada le cruzo la cara dejando la habitación en completo silencio, mientras Remus se cubría la boca br /- ¡Harry! – dijo Remus mientras los ojos de Ron se llenaban de lagrimas br /- ¡Te dije que era suficiente! – dijo Harry – ¡Te amo como a nadie! – dijo Harry – ¡Daria mi vida por ti sin dudarlo, pero no te voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto a mis padre! ¿está claro? ¡A mis padres los vas a respetar! ¿Me entendiste? br /- Me levantaste la mano – dijo Ron br /- ¿Entendiste Ronald? – Dijo Harry y a ambos Omegas no les quedo de otra que bajar la cabeza ante la voz de mando del Alfa y Ron se fue a su recamara br /- Fuiste muy duro con él – dijo Remus en voz suave para no volver a alterar a su hijo br /- ¿tienes su dirección? – dijo Harry ignorando olímpicamente lo dicho por el Omega br /- Harry… – dijo Remus br /- La averiguaré yo solo – dijo el Alfa y salió por la chimenea con paso decidido. Remus solo pudo exhalar. Era de esperar la reacción del chico. Después de todo, y sin importar nada ni nadie, Sirius siempre seria su padre br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"_br /strong¿ /strongstrongles/strong stronggustó/strongstrong? No /strongstrongse/strong strongdesesperen/strongstrong. Hay grandes sorpresas /strongstrongaún/strongbr /strongEstoy pensando hacer un /strongstrongfix/strongstrong muy fuerte /strongstrongasí/strong strongasí/strongstrong como /strongstronglos/strongstrong tengo acostumbrados /strongstrongcon/strong strongArthur/strongstrong Weasley /strongstrongcomo/strong strongun/strong strongpasivo/strongstrong ¿/strongstrongA/strong strongquién/strongstrong de los compañero de Ron les gustaria como pareja de Arthur? No /strongstrongpuede/strong strongser/strongstrong nadie de su edad. /strongstrongDebe/strong strongser/strongstrong mucho /strongstrongmenor/strongbr /strongEspero sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto. Besos/strong/p 


	11. Mi Vida

Mi Vida

Ya era de noche y Ron estaba nervioso, Harry había estado todo el día fuera de la casa. No era justo que por culpa de su "suegro", ellos siempre terminaran discutiendo. Remus se había ido poco antes del almuerzo intentando darles tiempo para que se reconcilien. Ya era casi media noche, por lo que decidió irse a la cama. ¿Acaso Harry no llegaría a dormir? Precisamente en ese momento lo sintió entrar y fingió estar dormido. Harry respiro hondo y entro al baño. Salió diez minutos más tarde y se metió en la cama sin darle su beso de las buenas noches. Esa noche no hablaron.

A la mañana siguiente el moreno se levantó temprano y se fue antes que su pareja despertara. Estaba decidido a encontrar a como diera lugar. Sirius era su padre, le doliera a quien le dolería. Llego a la central de aurores cerca a las ocho de la mañana, a nadie le sorprendió, era un obsesivo como el trabajo. Lo raro era que no tenía caso pendiente. Y más raro era aún verlo sin su pelirrojo compañero.

Harry se fue directo a su oficina y empezó a enviar lechuzas a todos los hoteles para magos y brujas que existían en Londres. Pero todos le dieron la misma respuesta, "Lo sentimos señor Potter, pero la persona que busca no esta con nosotros"

Hacía tiempo había comprado un celular Muggle, que prácticamente nunca ocupaba. Lo saco de su bolsillo y tecleo a cada hotel de la ciudad. La respuesta volvió a repetirse en cada llamada que realizo. No tenían a esas personas registradas con ellos.

Una semana después, su corazón se aceleró cuando su papá entro a su oficina y coloco una pequeña nota sobre su escritorio mientras él escribía

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo intrigado leyendo el papel

-La dirección del departamento donde Severus y Sirius están viviendo – dijo Remus – Espero que puedas darle paz a tu alma, y puedas ayudar tu padre – le beso la frente – Recuerda que siempre voy a estar aquí. Pase lo que pase. Aunque no te lleve en mi vientre – sonríe – siempre serás mi bebé

-¿Cómo la conseguiste? – pregunto intrigado

-No seas duro con tu padre y sé un buen hermano mayor – dijo el Omega sonriendo tranquilamente antes de salir del lugar. No logro decir nada. ¡Por fin lo vería! ¡Por fin arreglaría esa parte de su vida!

-¿Qué quería Remus? – entro Ron preguntando después de un rato

-Me trajo la dirección de mi papá – dijo Harry

-Esa ya la sabíamos – dijo Ron –, el cementerio desde hace más de veinte años

-Hablo de Sirius – dijo Harry con voz neutral

-Él no…

-Necesito que pienses muy bien las cosas. Sirius volverá a mi vida – dijo Harry sin alterarse –. Si no eres capaz de entenderlo y apoyarme, lo entenderé. Pero si en verdad estás conmigo, respetaras esto y me apoyaras como mi Omega que eres

-¿disculpa? – dijo Ron sorprendido - ¿acaso me estas amenazando?

-Te estoy dejando las cosas lo más claro que sea posible – dijo Harry con la voz más firme que pudo – No me hagas elegir entre mi padre y tú, porque entonces sabrás lo que es ser vencido sin que tu contrincante mueva ni un solo dedo

-¿Entonces estos es una guerra? – dijo Ron levantando las cejas

-No lo sé, Ron – dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos – dímelo tú ¿esto es una guerra donde debo cuidarme del hombre que amo? – Ron no respondió y salió deprisa de la oficina.

Harry exhaló. Le dolía la falta de apoyo de su pareja, pero tampoco lo podía obligar a nada. Sirius le había enseñado muy claramente sus obligaciones como Alfa para con su manada. Salvaguardar a los Omegas de todo y de todos. Y si Sirius era un Omega, él velaría por su bienestar a cualquier precio, incluso a costa de perder a Ron

Todo el día estuvo intranquilo, nervioso. No lograba concentrarse en el trabajo. Volvería a ver a su padre ¡Su padre! Si tan solo Ron lo apoyara

Por fin el reloj llego a las seis de la tarde. Tuvo que controlarse para no correr hasta la chimenea más cercana. Las piernas le temblaban. Las manos le sudaban en extremo. Su corazón le latía desbocadamente.

Desde su oficina, Ron contemplo todo en medio de un mutismo absoluto. La reaparición de Sirius le traería grandes problemas. Algo muy dentro de él se lo gritaba

Harry llego a casa y se dio un baño. No había ni señal de su pareja, seguramente había ido a la Madriguera. Con los ánimos más tranquilos se preparó la cena y se sentó a la mesa. Después de comer, se decidió a leer el papel que su papá le había entregado. Lo saco de su bolsillo y leyó en silencio. Conocía la zona. Era un barrio de magos de clase media alta. Al parecer Snape si le estaba dando una buena vida tal y como su padre le había comentado a su papi. Era un peso menos para él, pero no estaría tranquilo hasta no verlo con sus propios ojos, las preguntas eran ¿su padre querría verlo? ¿Severus como Alfa lo permitiría? ¿Y los hijos de la pareja como lo tomarían? Su papá le había pedido ser un buen hermano mayor, ¿eso quería que lo apoyaba en su decisión? ¿Y si se equivocaba y Ron tenía razón cuando le decía que si Sirius se había ido era porque no lo quería en su vida? ¿Qué hacer?

Los siguientes días fueron muy tensos para él. Tuvieron varias redadas, mucho papeleo y cero por ciento de oportunidad de hablar con Ron y hacer las paces. Sin embargo el salvador del Mundo Mágico tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Ya era hora de volver a casa. Una casa vacía que solo ahondaba el vacío que sentía desde que Ron se había ido. Una vez más saco el papel que su papi le entrego y lo leyó, a pesar de saber la dirección de memoria. Respiro hondo y miro la foto de Ron y el abrazados durante la última navidad que estaba sobre su escritorio. Harry sabía que el pelirrojo estaba durmiendo en casa de sus padres y que esperaba que él diera el primer paso. Su papi lo apoyaba. Hermione y Neville lo apoyaban. Luna, con quien mantenía una relación cercana, lo apoyaba. Sus suegros le habían enviado una carta a espalda de su novio donde lo apoyaban. ¿Por qué Ron era tan cabeza dura y le daba la espalda justo cuando más lo necesitaba? ¿Qué hacer? ¿A qué lugar era correcto ir? De pronto recordó las palabras de su papi Remus: "Está en Londres – dijo Remus – llego hace algunos días. Quiere verte" "No seas duro con tu padre y sé un buen hermano mayor" y también recordó las de Ron "¿Qué les va decir? Lo siento, pero – continuo Ron ignorando a su pareja – ¿Saben qué? Ya me canse de darle mi…". Cerró los ojos por unos momentos y al abrirlos sabía exactamente lo que debía de hacer.

Situada en Wiltshire, la mansión Snape colindaba con la Mansión Malfoy y nada tenía que envidiarle a esta. Había sido comprada hace tres meses por el alfa de la familia y hacia uno que estos la habitaban.

A pasar de ser un barrio de la clase alta, el chisme sobre sus habitantes no se hizo esperar y pronto todos hablaban sobre el escandaloso hecho de que Sirius Black había renunciado a ser el Alfa de la familia Black para ser nada menos ni nada más que ser el omega de Severus Snape, un Alfa de clase humilde, de quien se decía era un seguidor de aquel que no debe ser nombrado, y al caer este hacía diez años, la pareja había huido fuera del país. Sin embargo, esto poco y nada le interesaba a la pareja, que esperaba su cuarto hijo, y de la cual, si se ignoraba el hecho, se podía decir que era una pareja ejemplar.

Harry se apareció a una cuadra de la mansión. Respiro hondo tratando de controlar sus nervios. No recordaba haber estado en ese estado ni siguiera mientras caminaba al Bosque Prohibido para enfrentarse al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Llego a la esquina norte del terreno y volvió a respirar hondo. Él era un Gryffindor y no se iría de ese lugar sin asegurarse del bienestar de su padre. Camino con paso nervioso hasta llegar a la puerta indicada y temblando toco el timbre. Espero y por un momento creyó que no le iban a abrir, pero de pronto

-¿Si? – dijo el Omega – ¿en que lo puedo…?

-¡Papá! – dijo Harry emocionado. Después de tantos años por fin lo había encontrado, todo lo demás ya no importaba

-¡Harry! – susurro Sirius y él no dudo en lanzarse a sus brazos – ¡Mi bebé! – dijo sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba y sus lágrimas caían – ¡Mi niño hermoso!

-¡Me hiciste tanta falta todos estos años! – sollozaba aferrándose a su padre. No era un reclamo. Era su realidad

-¡Perdóname! – suplicaba su padre una y otra vez – ¡Perdóname! Nunca quise que salieras lastimado. ¡Perdóname!

-Papi me explico todo – dijo Harry –. Debiste confiar en mi – quería sacar cuanto antes esa responsabilidad de los hombros de su padre

-¡Perdóname! – suplicaba Sirius

-¿Papi? – pregunto un niño pequeño que de cabellos negros azabache – tengo hambre

-¡Polux! – dijo Sirius separándose de Harry y limpiándose sus lagrimas

-¡Ha… Ha…! – tartamudeo el niño llamado Polux – ¡Harry Potter! – grito emocionado – ¡Es Harry Potter! ¡Cygnus! ¡Eileen! ¡Harry Potter está aquí!

-¿A qué se debe tanta emoción? – le escucho decir Severus saliendo de la chimenea – ¿o es por qué yo llegue? – pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sus miradas se cruzaron – Harry…

-Acaba de llegar – dijo Sirius nervioso ¿acaso le tenía miedo? Su papá le había dicho que lo trataba bien

-Bienvenido… a tu casa – dijo Severus con una sonrisa ¿autentica? No sabía que pensar

-Vine a visitar a Sirius – dijo Harry –, pero no quería molestar – y era cierto. Jamás se le paso por la cabeza querer provocar desavenencia en la familia de su… ¿padre?

-Esta casa es de tu padre – dijo Severus – y por lo tanto también es tuya. Es más, tienes una habitación aquí para cuando decidas pasar unos días con nosotros – Sirius sonrió ante la sorpresa de Harry –. Le haría mucho bien a Sirius

-Hemos vivido en muchos lugares desde que la guerra término – dijo Sirius –, y Severus siempre ha dispuesto una habitación para ti.

-Gracias – dijo Harry mirando al pocionista e inclinando levemente la cabeza –. Nunca pensé que…

-Bienvenido a esta familia – dijo Severus y Sirius abrazo a Harry – ¿Ya conoces a los niños? – y Harry negó sonriendo nervioso – bueno, él es…

La noche fue en cierta medida divertida. Definitivamente esos niños eran hijos de Sirius. Tenían su carácter y picardía, a pesar de parecer en gran medida también a Severus.

Harry había esperado encontrar cierto recelo en los Snape, pero fue todo lo contrario, le abrieron las puertas de su casa y de su vida de par en par. Cerca de las diez de la noche, y a pesar de las protestas de los niños, Severus se los llevo a la cama para que durmieran dándoles privacidad a los leones para que conversaran tranquilamente

-¿Siempre es así? – pregunto Harry intrigado

-¿Siempre es así quién y cómo? – dijo Sirius

-Snape – dijo Harry –. Como te mira, como tú te ves feliz a su lado ¿es real?

-Si – dijo Sirius sonriendo – es muy real.

-¿Quisiste alguna vez a mi papi? – pregunto Harry intrigado

-Con toda mi alma. Yo amo a Remus – dijo Sirius –. En verdad quería una familia con él. Por eso nos hicimos cargo de ti. Albus quería que te entregáramos a la familia de la hermana de tu madre, de Lily, pero ninguno quiso

-Es raro – dijo el chico bajando el rostro – nunca los he visto a ellos de esa manera. Ni siquiera los recuerdo

-Murieron por protegerte – dijo Sirius – te amaban. Nunca lo dudes

-¿Por qué le ocultaste… esto a mi papi? – pregunto Harry

-Porque nunca quise aceptar mi realidad – dijo Sirius bajando el rostro – amo tanto a tu papi que preferí mentirme yo mismo. Esa noche que Severus fue por mí, me lo reclamo. Tal vez si hubiese dicho la verdad antes… – susurro mientras sus lágrimas caían

-Ya no te martirices – dijo Harry abrazándolo – mi papá no te odia. Él siempre te recuerda con amor. A veces creo que siente el trato de Tonks como un castigo por haberte dado la espalda

-Supe que lo maltrata – dijo Sirius mientras Harry le limpiaba las lágrimas – te juro que sentí tanta impotencia. Severus ha estado investigando como ayudarlo. Sabe cuánto me duele

-Varias veces he intervenido, incluso como auror – dijo Harry – pero él siempre la defiende, se somete a su voluntad

-Remus me dijo que estas con Ron – dijo Sirius sonriendo en un intento de desviar el tema

-Estaba hasta hace unos días – dijo Harry

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto el animago

-No tiene importancia – dijo Harry

-Llegue yo ¿cierto? – dijo Sirius apenado

-No, no – interrumpió Harry – cuando Ron y yo empezamos esto, él sabía que te buscaba para que vuelvas a mi vida, para cuidarte como cuido a mi papi. Él tiene que aceptar que eres parte de mi familia. Tú… los niños… incluso Snape ahora son parte de mi vida

-¿Severus también? – dijo Sirius sonriendo

-Si te hace feliz a ti, me hace feliz a mí – respondió Harry sonriendo

-Gracias – dijo el mayor abrazándolo emocionado – esto significa tanto para mi

-¿Te quedaras a dormir aquí? - dijo Sirius sonriendo radiante

-Si – dijo Harry también sonriendo y baja el rostro

-¿Estas así por Ron? - dijo Sirius

-Es raro – dijo Harry – cuando la guerra termino… Esperaba que me apoyara en eso de buscarte pero solo...

-Harry, no quiero que elijas entre tu relación y yo – dijo Sirius –. Yo siempre...

-No hay nada que elegir – dijo Harry – o me ama o no me ama. Es simple

-Las cosas del corazón nunca son simples, hijo – dijo Sirius

Las cosas los siguientes días fueron divertidas, llegaba temprano al trabajo, sus amigos lo veían feliz, optimista, casi radiante. Ron solo lo miraba a la distancia. No se atrevía a hablarle y Harry tampoco hacia ningún intento por acercarse nuevamente.

Se había hecho una especie de rutina al salir del trabajo y prácticamente correr a la mansión Snape. Amaba hablar de quiddich con Cygnus, era como leer un libro. Sabía todo sobre el tema. Sirius solo sonreía cuando veía a ese par sentados en la alfombra totalmente enfrascados en el tema mientras jugaban tanto con Eileen como con Polux y su set de pociones al mismo tiempo. Definitivamente Era un excelente hermano mayor

Cierta noche en la que Harry llego un poco tarde debido a un papeleo con el que se había retrasado en el cuartel, y se sorprendió del silencio que había en la casa. Todo estaba a oscura. Con el mayor sigilo del mundo entro a la casa con varita en alto. No había rastro de violencia. Reviso la sala, el comedor, la cocina, pero nada. Iba subir a segundo piso cuando escucho un grito de Eileen que provenía de la parte trasera de la casa. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo corrió hacia allá dispuestos a defender a los Snape con su vida de ser necesario. Grande fue su sorpresa al llegar cerca de la piscina, encontrar a la familia jugando quiddich en un campo perfectamente iluminado

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Harry sorprendido

-¡Harry! – grito Cygnus emocionado y tanto él como sus hermanos corrieron a abrazarlo

-Hola niños – dijo este sonriendo – ¿Quién va ganando?

-¡Papi y yo somos los mejores – dijo Cygnus!

-¡No es cierto! – grito Eileen – ¡papi lo es, tú no!

-¡Soy un merodeador! – dijo Cygnus y sus hermanos se rieron a carcajadas – ¡no se rían! ¡no se rían!

-Bueno – dijo Severus – ¿Quién más va jugar?

-¡Yo! – gritaron los chicos

-Dado que hay muchos Gryffindor – dijo Severus – yo voy a arbitrar

-¡No somos tramposos! – gritaron al unísono los leones indignados

-¡A jugar! – dijo Severus

-¡Discúlpate! – exigió Sirius pero un Severus sonriente salió disparado – ¡Severus Snape vuelve aquí ahora mismo! ¡tú, serpiente ponzoñosa! ¡regresa! – monto su escoba y lo siguió, a baja altura por su embarazo – ¡ven! – los chicos también los siguieron felices y a Harry le fue imposible no respirar hondo. Sirius se veía feliz. Casi tanto como cuando vivía con su papi y con él ¿acaso alguien podía fingir ese nivel de felicidad? Harry no lo creía

-¡Sirius Black! - gritaba Severus mientras caía. Harry se iba a lanzar a su rescate antes que la pareja de su padre saliera lastimado

-Eres un llorón – grito Sirius mientras pasaba junto a Harry a toda velocidad y alcanzaba a colocar su escoba en el trayecto de su caída – arruinas mi diversión

-¡Te dije que eras un tramposo! - grito Severus - ¡Sirius! – volvió a gritar cuando este hizo una pirueta

-¿quieres saber que se siente realmente caer? - dijo Sirius sonriendo con malicia

-¡No! ¡No! - dijo Severus cuando Sirius hizo una pirueta

-Papi, queremos jugar – exigió Cygnus

-¿así son siempre? - pregunto Harry, por lo que los chicos asintieron – entonces modifiquemos el juego – y se lanzó a trepar la quaffle

-Ni lo pienses cachorro insolente – grito Sirius lanzándose tras él

-¡No tan rápido! - grito Severus

-¡Estás perdiendo el toque! - grito Harry peleando cuerpo a cuerpo

-¡Yo te enseñe! - grito Sirius

-¡Pero yo te supere! – dijo Harry alcanzando la quaffle y lanzándola lejos del mayor

-¡Sirius - grito Severus – estas embarazado!

-El bebé necesita ejercicios– dijo Sirius esquivando a sus hijos

-Aunque tú no te quedas atrás – grito Severus y todo el mundo quedo estático mirando a la pareja

-¿Tú...? - susurro Harry mientras Severus negaba con la cabeza

-¡Le dijo gordo a papi! - grito Polux

-No – se defendía Severus

-Bájame en este momento – ordeno Sirius

-Cariño... - susurró Severus

-Dije en este momento Severus Snape – exigió Sirius y Alfa obedeció – Dormirás en la sala hasta que tu hijo cumpla dos años - dijo bajándose de la escoba

-¡Pero recién vas a cumplir cuatro meses! - dijo Severus aterrado mientras Harry disimulaba su risa

-Es que estoy muy gordo – dijo Sirius – y tú no entras en la cama


	12. Baby Shower

p dir="ltr"br /Sirius no podía ser más feliz, las risas de los niños se escuchaban por toda la casa acompañada por las carcajadas de Harry. Ya llevaban tres meses en esa dinámica. Harry hablaba cada noche con Sirius y los niños vía chimenea, y se quedaba en la mansión Snape los fines de semanas. /p  
p dir="ltr"Cierta noche en la que la familia llegaba por chimenea al departamento del moreno, la puerta de su departamento se abrióbr /br /br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"- Hola - dijo el recién llegado con una sonrisa suave y una botella de vino entre las manos/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Ron! - dijo Harry sorprendido/p  
p dir="ltr"- Tú cosecha favorita - dijo Ron entregándole la botella/p  
p dir="ltr"- Ron, yo... -dijo Harry/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Te preparo la cena? - dijo Ron sonriendo /p  
p dir="ltr"- Mira lo que trajimos - dijo Eileen cruzando la chimenea corriendo/p  
p dir="ltr"- Papi los encanto para que todo se muevan solos - dijo Cygnus mostrando la caja de monopolio/p  
p dir="ltr"- Niños - dijo Harry mientras Sirius, Severus cruzando junto a alguien mas/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Dijo Ron molesto - ¡esta es mi casa!/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Ron! - lo regaño Harry/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Fuera de aquí! - exigió el pelirrojo/p  
p dir="ltr"- Papi - dijo Eillen algo asustada /p  
p dir="ltr"- Sera mejor que nos... - dijo Severus/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡No! - interrumpió Harry - los niños quieren jugar y eso es lo que haremos/p  
p dir="ltr"- Hijo - dijo Sirius -, no hay problema/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Severus y tú me botarían si esto hubiese pasado en su casa? - pregunto Harry /p  
p dir="ltr"- Es diferente Harry - dijo Severus/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Ya me canse! - dijo Ron - ¡o se van ellos o me voy yo!/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Quién tiene hambre? - dijo Harry - Compre la pizza de queso que les gusto el otro día - y los niños gritaron felices - mientras acomoden todo para jugar. Papá ayúdame en la cocina/p  
p dir="ltr"- Quiero hablar contigo - exigió Ron/p  
p dir="ltr"- Claro - dijo Harry - ayúdanos.../p  
p dir="ltr"- A solas - interrumpió el pelirrojo mirando con desdén a la familia/p  
p dir="ltr"- Entonces regresa mañana - dijo Harry -, hoy estoy ocupado/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Me estás diciendo que ellos son más...? - Ron grito furioso/p  
p dir="ltr"- Si - dijo Harry con total firmeza -. Si me haces elegir, mi padre es mucho más importante que tú. Y por favor la próxima vez que vayas a venir primero avisa - dijo señalando la puerta/p  
p dir="ltr"- Me las pagaras Potter - grito el pelirrojo iracundo antes de irse azotando la puerta/p  
p dir="ltr"- No debiste... - susurro Sirius apenado/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Entonces qué... jugamos? - dijo Harry sonriendo /p  
p dir="ltr"- Niños - dijo Severus - ayúdenme - y se alejaron del dueño de casa/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Sirius/p  
p dir="ltr"- No te preocupes - dijo Harry - he sobrevivido a cosas peores/p  
p dir="ltr"- Lo siento, enserio - dijo Sirius/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Malfoy? - dijo Harry sorprendido ni cuenta se había dado que el rubio había estado tanto tiempo allí/p  
p dir="ltr"- Perdón... los niños insistieron y... - dijo este apenado/p  
p dir="ltr"- Bienvenido - dijo Harry mirando fijamente al Omega - pónganse cómodos. Voy por la pizza/p  
p dir="ltr"- Te ayudamos - dijo Draco y Harry sonrió cediéndoles el pasobr /br /br /br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"Quince minutos después estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, riendo a carcajadas mientras compartían una deliciosa pizza muggle de queso. Para Harry le era imposible no desviar su vista hacia quien alguna vez fuese su némesis. Se veía tan cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto. Más tranquilo, más maduro, más... Detuvo sus pensamientos en el acto. A pesar de que hacia solo unos minutos que al parecer había terminado una relación de años, no le dolía en lo más mínimo, y por el contrario su mente lo traicionaba imaginando posibles escenarios donde él y el rubio eran los protagonistas. /p  
p dir="ltr"Tal vez para muchos era algo presuroso, pero Harry en el fondo siempre supo que su relación no iba a ningún lado, pero nunca se imaginó que en el ocaso de esta descubriría la verdadera cara de aquel con quien realmente se planteó hacer una vida ¿De verdad se había imaginado una vida junto a alguien como Weasley?/p  
p dir="ltr"Sin lugar a duda, su padre había reaparecido en su vida en el momento justobr /br /br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"- Si estas incomodo - susurro Draco disimuladamente - me voy/p  
p dir="ltr"- No, no, no - Harry se apresuró a decir - no es necesario. Y dime ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida? /p  
p dir="ltr"- Al terminar la guerra mi familia se mudó a Francia - dijo Draco mientras disimuladamente Harry miraba si tenía alguna marca en el cuello -. Y como tu inspección nada disimulada pudo constatar aún sigo soltero/p  
p dir="ltr"- Lo siento - dijo Harry sonrojado - no quise.../p  
p dir="ltr"- No te preocupes - dijo Draco sonriendo - ustedes los Alfas suelen ser así de... claro - dijo sonriendo - no son todos los Alfa, solo tú/p  
p dir="ltr"- Harry - grito Cygnus sobresaltando a la pareja - es tu turno/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Merlín, porque no le diste tacto a los hombres? - dijo Eileen mirando molesta a su hermano - ¿acaso no ves que se están enamorando? - y los adultos se rieron mientras Draco y Harry se sonrojaban - ¡No te metas!/p  
p dir="ltr"- Creo me toca a mí - dijo Draco apenado tomando los dados mientras sentía la mirada penetrante del salvador del mundo sobre él/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Es a Harry! - grito Cygnus /p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡No, es a Draco! - grito Eillen/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Harry! - grito Cygnus /p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Draco! - volvió a gritar Eillen/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Harry! - grito Cygnus /p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Y si lo hago yo? - dijo Severus/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡No! - gritaron ambos hermanos al unísono/p  
p dir="ltr"- Vaya pulmones - dijo Sirius/p  
p dir="ltr"- Te lo heredaron a ti - dijo Severus ganándose una mirada irritada de su Omega, mientras Draco y Harry sonreían nerviososbr /br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"Los siguientes días todos en el cuartel se dieron cuenta del distanciamiento de Harry y Ron, pero mientras todos veían a un pelirrojo que pasaba por varias fases, desde la irritabilidad a flor de piel hasta la depresión, Harry se encontraba en un estado de relajamiento absoluto. Haber re entablado su relación con el patriarca de los Black le había devuelto a su vida el equilibrio que tanta falta le hacía. Incluso el propio Remus se veía un poco mejor después de su más reciente transformación, y eso era algo que Harry agradecía /br /br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"Cierto día en el que todos estaban a punto de terminar su día laboral, Ron se acercó a Harry bastante nervioso br /br /br /br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"- Felicidades por el caso - dijo el pelirrojo/p  
p dir="ltr"- Gracias - dijo Harry - pero tuve buena ayuda - y señalo a su compañera Beta que salía en ese momento/p  
p dir="ltr"- No te restes valor - dijo Ron dando un paso hacia el Alfa/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué buscas Ron? - dijo Harry a boca jarro/p  
p dir="ltr"- Yo... bueno, pensaba si... - tartamudeo Ron - pensé que tal vez podríamos.../p  
p dir="ltr"- Buenas tardes - dijo una voz suave detrás de ellos/p  
p dir="ltr"- Draco - dijo Harry sorprendido - ¿a qué debo el honor?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Quedamos en... - dijo Draco nervioso, sentía que estaba interrumpiendo algo importante/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡El baby shower de mi papá! - dijo Harry - ¡Merlín, no le compre na...! - Draco le muestra una bolsa - ¿Qué es eso?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno, dijiste que el caso te estaba absorbiendo - dijo Draco -, y supuse que no tendrías cabeza para ir de compras, así que en tu nombre compre el conjunto rojo que te gusto el otro día/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Gracias, Draco! - dijo el auror emocionado - te debo la vida. No quiero fallarle a papá en esto ¡de verdad gracias! - dijo abrazándolo/p  
p dir="ltr"- No... no es nada - dijo Draco nervioso/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - dijo Ron algo molesto /p  
p dir="ltr"- Hoy es el baby shower de mi papá y lo olvide - dijo Harry apenado separándose del rubio/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Oh, que calamidad! - dijo Ron con ironía/p  
p dir="ltr"- Para mi si - replico Harry - no quiero que mi padre se sienta mal/p  
p dir="ltr"- Esta muerto - dijo Ron - no se va sentir de ninguna manera/p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno - dijo Draco -, será mejor que me va.../p  
p dir="ltr"- Dame un minuto - dijo Harry - recojo mis cosas y nos vamos/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Y yo? - dijo Ron molesto/p  
p dir="ltr"- Te invitaría al baby shower - dijo Harry - pero no quiero incomodar a Sirius - y sin más se giró para irse hacia su oficina/p  
p dir="ltr"- Escúchame grandísimo imbécil - susurro Ron para que solo Draco lo escuchara - la fortuna Potter es solo mía ¡No te metas en mi camino! - y se fue golpeando "accidentalmente" su hombro contra el rubio. br /br /br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"Draco no daba crédito ¡Weasley solo quería el dinero de Harry! ¡No lo amaba! No pudo evitar sentir una gran lastima por el héroe. /p  
p dir="ltr"Harry era un buen hombre, amable, educado. Y las veces que lo había visto con los hijos de su padrino, daba la impresión que sería el padre ideal. No merecía en absoluto lo que la comadreja le estaba haciendobr /br /br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Nos vamos? - dijo Harry regresando ya sin su traje de auror/p  
p dir="ltr"- Harry - dijo el rubio - no quisiera causar problemas/p  
p dir="ltr"- Entonces démonos prisa - dijo el auror sonriendo - No quiero que mi padre me Cruxie por llegar tarde/p  
p dir="ltr"- No exageres - dijo Draco -. Sirius sería incapaz de lastimarte/p  
p dir="ltr"- Normalmente, no - dijo Harry -, pero ahora que sus hormonas andan inestables, prefiero no arriesgarme. Polux me conto lo que le hizo al pobre Severus cuando no le llevo helado a media noche/p  
p dir="ltr"- Yo creo que Polux exagera - dijo Draco sonriendo/p  
p dir="ltr"- Yo también lo creo - dijo Harry -. Perece Omega/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Draco intrigado/p  
p dir="ltr"- Simple - dijo Harry -, ustedes los Omegas exageran todo a su conveniencia/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Disculpa? - dijo Draco con tono indignado pero una sonrisa radiante /p  
p dir="ltr"- Es enserio - dijo el auror -. Abusan de nosotros, los pobres e indefensos Alfas que lo único que hacemos es estar a sus pies - dijo mientras le cedía el paso/p  
p dir="ltr"- Eso es... ¿acaso tengo al gran Harry Potter a mis pies? - dijo Draco en medio de una carcajada /p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Te gustaría tenerme a tus pies? - dijo Harry mientras salían del lugarbr /br /br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"Ronald Weasley no daba crédito a lo que veía. Lo habían despreciado por un montón de mortífagos que más valían muertos que vivos. Y no solo eso, todos sus compañeros de trabajo habían sido testigos de ello./p  
p dir="ltr"Pero si Draco Malfoy creía que iba a ganar la partida tan fácil, estaba muy equivocadobr /br /br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"_br /br /br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"Llevaban años fuera de Inglaterra, y aunque era un secreto a voces como eran llamados a sus espaldas, traidores de la luz, los Snape tenían sus conciencias tranquilas. Severus había sido un informante para el bando de la luz desde que habían empezado a perseguir a los Potter, y a pesar de sus limitaciones, Sirius se las había arreglado para mantener a Harry muy bien informado de los movimientos del Señor Oscuro durante la segunda guerra. /p  
p dir="ltr"Su relación, y de cómo iban contra los designios de Merlín, eran la comidilla halla donde fueran, sin importar el hecho de que Sirius fuese el padre adoptivo del salvador del mundo. Es por ello que fueron pocos los Omegas que asistieron al baby shower/p  
p dir="ltr"Por supuesto que eso no hizo mella en los felices padres. Sirius en persona hizo cada detalle relacionado a la fiesta. Dado que Severus era un padre tradicionalista, se habían negado a saber el sexo del bebé, toda decoración era de color /br /br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"Prácticamente ya se habían ido los invitados y Draco lavaba los trastes con ayuda de Harry mientras conversaban acerca de los nuevos calderos que habían sido autorizados por el Ministerio/p  
p dir="ltr"Los niños abrían los regalos mientras Severus le hacía un masaje a Sirius en los pies. El timbre sonóbr /br /br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"- Harry, cariño - dijo Sirius - por favor abre. Yo no puedo mover/p  
p dir="ltr"- Te dije que no comieras tanto pastel - dijo Harry/p  
p dir="ltr"- Pero esta delicioso - dijo Sirius sin dejar de comer /p  
p dir="ltr"- Le va hacer daño al bebé - dijo Severus/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Tu hijo necesita calorías y tú se las vas a negar? - dijo Sirius con los ojos aguados/p  
p dir="ltr"- No... claro que... - dijo el pocionista nervioso/p  
p dir="ltr"- No quieres a mi cachorro - dijo Sirius empezando a llorar /p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué? - dijo Severus sorprendido/p  
p dir="ltr"- Claro me ves más gordo y me desprecias - dijo Sirius sollozando - pero te recuerdo que es tu culpa - grito/p  
p dir="ltr"- Iré yo - dijo Draco/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Dónde está Harry? - dijo Ron entrando mientras empujaba al rubio/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Harry sorprendido/p  
p dir="ltr"- Si te empeñas en estar aquí - dijo Ron furioso - no me queda de otra que venir también /p  
p dir="ltr"- No creo que sea buena idea... - dijo Harry/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Ah, ahí está! - dijo Ron dirigiéndose a Sirius - contigo quería hablar seriamente - ¿hasta cuándo te vas a meter donde no te llaman?/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Ron! - dijo Harry molesto/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿disculpa? - dijo Sirius sorprendido/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Quién te crees para...? - exigió Severus/p  
p dir="ltr"- Severus por favor, no - dijo Sirius agarrando a su Alfa del brazo/p  
p dir="ltr"- Sal de aquí, Ron - dijo Harry - después hablaremos tú y yo/p  
p dir="ltr"- No me iré de aquí sin ti - dijo Ron/p  
p dir="ltr"- Sal de aquí - exigió Harry más molesto aún/p  
p dir="ltr"- Mira como tratas a tu Omega - grito Ron - por culpa de un... - pero una bofetada lo callo y pareció que el tiempo se detuvo/p  
p dir="ltr"- Tú no eres mi Omega - dijo Harry -. no te confundas. yo nunca podría marcar a alguien como tú./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué? - dijo Ron sorprendido/p  
p dir="ltr"- Lo que voy a decir va sonar cruel - dijo Harry - pero tú eres el tipo de Omega que solo sirve para abrirle las piernas y entretenerse, no para marcar y formar una manada /p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Harry! - dijeron Severus y Sirius al mismo tiempo/p  
p dir="ltr"- Vete y espero no volverte a ver nunca más en mi vida - ordeno Harry/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Entonces prefieres al Mortífago que a mí? - dijo furioso señalando a Draco/p  
p dir="ltr"- Al menos no le abre las piernas a cualquiera - siseo Harry - a cambio de un poco de dinero o que su nombre salga junto al mío en el Profeta/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Cómo te atreves? - dijo Ron sorprendido /p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Crees que no sé quién eres, Weasley? - dijo Harry - ¿quieres que nos saquemos las caretas? Perfecto. Saquémonosla. Yo siempre he sabido que esto es una farsa. Tú querías escalar socialmente, yo alguien que me abriera las piernas cada vez que yo tronara los dedos. Tú querías dinero y yo alguien que al menos en su apariencia no se vería como prostituta. Como ves solo fue un negocio - Ron intenta darle una bofetada, pero Harry lo detiene - pero ya me canse de él, así que este es el final del trato - abre la puerta y de un empujón lo lanza fuera - Buenas noches y saluda a Nott de mi parte cuando lo veas el próximo Jueves. Dile que ya no tienen que disimular más cuando te quedes a dormir en su casa - y le cerró la puerta en la cara/p  
p dir="ltr"_br /strong¿/strongstrongAlguien/strong strongse/strong strongesperaba/strongstrong eso?/strongbr /br /p 


	13. Indefenso

Ya había pasado una hora aproximadamente desde que Ron se había ido y el ambiente aún era un poco tenso. Draco le susurro algo al oído a Harry y este asintió

-Papá… – dijo Harry – no sé cómo…

-No piensas volver con él, ¿cierto?

-No papá – dijo el chico – me canse de… quiero más, mucho más. Te parecerá tonto, pero quiero algo como lo que tienes con Severus

-¡Hora de los regalos! – dijo Draco

-No es necesario – dijo Sirius

-¿Cómo qué no? – dijo Draco – ese bebe es como mi hermano también. Tengo el derecho y la obligación de consentirlo y malcriarlo desde ya

-Mira somos bastante malos haciendo… - dijo Harry

-¿somos? – interrumpió Draco – eso me sonó a manada. Habla por ti

-¿dime quien fue el que casi llora porque quería comprarle el set de quiddich a un bebé que aún no nace? – dijo Harry

-Tú – dijo el rubio con simpleza

-Exac… ¡es mentira! – acuso Harry mientras todos se reían

-Yo no soy el fanático a muerte del quiddich – dijo Draco – o ya no recuerdas como eras en Hogwarts

-Tú no te quedabas atrás – dijo Harry

-¿quiero más pastel? - suplico Sirius

-Si no dejas de comer perderás tu figura sensual – dijo una voz desde la puerta y todos giraron

-¡Papi! – dijo Harry sorprendido

-¿puedo… pasar? – dijo Remus tímidamente y Harry miro a Severus

-Bienvenido – dijo este sonriendo

-No quería molestar – dijo Remus algo nervioso de pronto

-Tú nunca vas a molestar en esta casa – dijo Severus cediéndole el paso – Bienvenido

-¿Cómo estás? – dijo Sirius – siéntate

-No estaba seguro de si era correcto venir – dijo Remus sentándose – no quería causarte problemas con Severus

-Los iba a tener si no venías – dijo Severus sirviéndole refresco

-Gracias – dijo mirando el ya notorio vientre de Sirius

-¿quieres acariciarlo? – pregunto Sirius

-No quiero fal… - dijo Remus apenado

-Dame tu mano – dijo Severus sentándose a su lado y tomándosela – aún no sabemos que será pero ya estamos buscándole nombre ¿se te ocurre alguno?

-No tengo ese derecho – dijo Remus intentando quitar la mano del vientre de Sirius

-Pero nosotros te lo damos – dijo Severus sonriendo – tranquilo no hay problema ¿cierto Sirius?

-Claro – dijo este colocando su mano sobre la de Severus quien lentamente quito su mano – siéntelo

-Pateo – dijo Remus emocionado y Sirius sonrió – hola cariño ¿Cómo estás? Nosotros ya morimos de ganas por conocerte

Escuchar a Remus hablar con tanta dulzura en la voz le recordó los sueños que tenían de jóvenes. Como más de una vez se abrazaron por la madrugada imaginando como sería un hijo de ambos. No pudo evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran. Durante años Remus se había reprochado no poder darle un hijo cuando él del problema y lo tenía que ocultar

-Perdóname – suplico en un susurro desesperado

-Me hubiese gustado que confiaras en mi – dijo Remus – te amaba lo suficiente como para no importarme. Hubiera encontrado la manera de ayudarte.

-Remus… - susurro el animago – no ha existido un solo día en el que no me culpe por lo que paso.

-Fui yo quien te dio la espalda – dijo Remus – quien no quiso escuchar razones, quien no estuvo a tu altura.

-Ya no importa quién o como fue – dijo Sirius – ahora lo único que interesa es que tú estés bien

-¿No sé de qué hablas? – dijo Lupin nervioso bajando el rostro

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso? – dijo tocándole el brazo por encima de la túnica – desde que llegaste te está molestando

-Me caí – dijo Remus nervioso

-Harry dice que te caes mucho últimamente – dijo Sirius

-Los años me han hecho torpe – dijo Remus sonriendo para disimular

-¿No será que… alguien te hizo… caer? – pregunto levantando las cejas

-No soy un Omega de quien cualquiera abuse cuando se le dé la gana – dijo Remus zafándose suavemente.

-Prométeme que si te vuelves a "caer" – dijo Sirius con voz suave – me pedirás ayuda o Harry

-No la necesito – dijo Remus – y será mejor que me vaya

-Remus… – suplico Sirius

-Cuídate – dijo nervioso – y… te ves… hermoso

-Remus – dijo Severus detrás de él

-Ya me voy – dijo este nervioso girando para mirarlo

-No se lo había dicho a Sirius aun – dijo Severus – pero en unos días debo salir de viaje

-¿Dónde? – dijo Sirius sorprendido –. Me dijiste que…

-Es algo imprevisto, cariño – dijo Severus – y estaba pensando en pedirle a Harry que pase unos días aquí. Por si se ofrece algo contigo o con los niños

-Yo encantado – dijo Harry sonriendo

-Bueno, ya que Harry estará aquí – dijo Severus – soló tú eres capaz de controlar a mi Omega, podrías darte una vuelta por aquí debes en cuando, no se…

-Yo… - dijo Remus mirando a Sirius – ¿enserio no te molestaría?

-No se diga más – dijo Severus sonriendo – Me voy tranquilo porque mi manada queda en inmejorables manos – Remus miro a Sirius de reojo

Efectivamente dos días después Severus salió de viaje sin lograr determinar cuánto tiempo estaría fuera. Afortunadamente, su viaje coincidió con uno que también realizo Tonks, por lo que tuvo carta abierta para ir tranquilamente a visitar la mansión Snape. Por unos días ambos Omegas sentían que era así como siempre debió ser. Sin mentiras. Sin secretos. Solo ellos y su manada. Si. Su manada. Porque para su lobo, Sirius siempre seria su Alfa, y tanto como Harry, los hijos de Sirius serían sus cachorros

Una mañana en la que Harry ya se había ido al departamento de aurores, Sirius, Remus y Draco revisaban la ropita que habían comprado para el bebé.

-Por Merlín – dijo Draco tomando un trajecito – este es una belleza

-Remus me lo trajo – dijo el pelinegro mientras tocaban el timbre insistentemente

-En cuanto lo vi supe que era para él o para ella – dijo este acariciándole el vientre a Sirius y haciéndolo sonreír tiernamente

-Gracias – dijo Sirius tomándole la mano a Remus

-¿Ahora me vas a negar que me engañas? – dijo Niphandora Tonk

-Alfa – dijo Remus poniéndose de pie completamente asustado – yo…

-Nos vamos a casa ahora – dijo la mujer agarrándolo

-Me duele, Alfa – se queja el Omega

-Entonces camina – dijo arrastrándolo

-Lo estas lastimando – dijo Sirius

-Suéltalo por favor – suplicó Draco

-Vamos – dijo Tonks arrastrándolo fuera de la casa hasta la zona de aparición

-¡Remus! ¡Remus! – gritaba Sirius desesperado – ¡por amor a Merlín! ¡No te lo lleves!

-Lo estas lastimando – dijo Draco desesperado

-Bueno – dijo Tonks – se lo merece por inservible. Solo tenía una función en la vida, ¡darme un hijo!, pero ni para eso sirve

-Por favor suéltame – suplicaba el Omega llorando

-Ya verás lo que te espera – fue lo último que la Alfa dijo antes de aparecerse

-¡Remus! ¡Remus! – gritaba Sirius desesperado

-Tranquilo Sirius – suplicaba Draco abrazándolo –, piensa en el bebé. Todo va estar bien – ¡Tinki! ¡Tinki! ¡Llama al amo Harry en este momento!

-¡Remus! ¡Remus! – gritaba Sirius llorando desesperadamente

Harry cruzo la chimenea de San Mungo con el corazón en la boca para encontrarse a su padre sentado en una banca presa de un llanto incontrolable acompañado de Draco Malfoy

-¡Papá! – dijo Harry abrazando a Sirius

-Perdón – llorando desesperadamente – perdón. No lo pude defender. Perdón

-Shhh. Tranquilo – dijo Harry – no fue tu culpa. ¿Estás bien? ¿los dos están bien? – pregunto mirando a Draco

-Si – dijo este – ya revisaron a Sirius y están bien, él y el bebé

-¡Sirius! – dijo Severus llegando por lo que este corrió abrazarse a él

-¡Casi lo mata! – dijo el Omega desesperado

-Tranquilo, amor – susurro Severus – ya estoy aquí. Tranquilo

-Familiares de Remus Lupin de Tonks – dijo el medico

-Soy su hijo – dijo Harry acercándose – ¿Cómo está mi papá?

-Esta estable – dijo el medimago – si bien los golpes son aparatosos, no es nada grave. Sin embargo se quedará unos días para observarlo

-Gracias a Merlín – susurro Harry cerrando los ojos mientras todos exhalaban y Draco se abrazaba a él

-¿Podemos verlo? – pregunto Severus

-De a dos – dijo el médico – y solo unos minutos. Debe descansar

-Yo… – dijo Sirius nervioso

-Entren Harry y tú – dijo Severus –. eso le ayudara

-Gracias – susurra Sirius mientras Harry lo abrazaba

-Vamos papá – dijo Harry

Remus dormía plácidamente cuando Sirius y Harry entraron en la habitación. Su rostro estaba completamente lleno de moretones, tenía una mezcla entre rojo, verde y morado alrededor de sus ojos, la nariz hinchada, sus labios partidos y marcas en su cuello

-¡Papá! ¡Remus! – dijeron Harry y Sirius al mismo tiempo mientras corrían a su lado

-¡Todo esto es mi culpa! – dijo Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos

-Estará bien – dijo Harry abrazándolo – lo prometo


	14. Propuesta Indecente

p dir="ltr" emstrong¿listos para /strong/ememstronglas/strong/ememstrong sorpresas?/strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr"Cinco fueron los días los que el medimago dejo a Remus hospitalizado. Durante ese tiempo pasaron varias cosas. Primero Severus permitió que Sirius cuidara personalmente a Remus. No puso ningún tipo de objeción cuando este pasaba horas atendiendo a un inseguro hombre lobo mientras supervisaba a sus hijos. Draco sintió que Harry necesitaba más apoyo del que parecía por lo que no lo dejo solo en ningún segundo, mientras que Ron no daba ninguna señal de vida por ninguna parte br /Tras una semana de la salida del hospital de Remus, Severus retomo su viaje, aunque esta vez puso fuertes hechizos para que Tonks no volviese a ingresar bajo ningún motivo a la casa. br /Si bien era cierto que Harry seguía asistiendo al cuartel de aurores, solo era por una o dos horas. Y había días en los que ni siquiera se aparecía. Una vez Ron trato de increparlo, pero fui inútil. De la forma más educada, después de una gran regañada por parte de sus padres, le había dejado completamente claro que no había posibilidad de retomar su relación br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"Harry y Draco llevaban ya un tiempo tratándose y para todos era más que obvio que su amistad se había modificado con los días. Era casi natural su cercanía, su complicidad. Como el lobo interno de Draco aceptaba dócilmente la presencia de Harry. Y en contraparte este se sentía en equilibrio solo después de haber visto al Omega o siquiera haber hablado con él aunque fuera solo unos minutos por chimenea cuando por equis motivo Draco no podía ir a la Mansión Snape. Sus conversaciones eran largas y divertidas. Y aunque en algún momento hubieran estado en bandos contrarios nadie podía negar que su amistad era sólida. Más de una vez, Harry había inventado que necesitaba ayuda con alguna poción y había recurrido al rubio. Draco sospechaba que era una especie de truco, ya que Harry veía a diario a Snape, el mejor pocionista del Reino Unido. Pero Draco tampoco se salvaba de las sospechas del pelinegro cuando este le pedía ayuda sobre algún tema legal teniendo un ejército de abogados a su entera disposición br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Por qué no se besan y ya? – decía Eileen insistiéndoles a la pareja – se miran igual que mis papás después de jugar quiddich por las noches en su habitación – sonrojando a ambas parejas y haciendo que Remus largue una carcajada tan estruendosa que asusto a Polux la primera vez /p  
p dir="ltr"Esa noche habían cenado y Draco había acompañado a Remus y a Sirius a acostar a los niños mientras Severus y Harry lavaban la vajilla que habían ocupado durante la cena br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"- No quiero que me malinterpretes, yo respeto su relación – dijo Harry –, pero a veces siento que el tiempo retrocedió y volví a mi niñez br /- Te gusta verlos juntos – dijo Severus –. A todos los hijos nos gusta ver a nuestros padres así. Es lo normal. Me preocuparía que no fuese así br /- En verdad eres muy paciente con mi padre – dijo Harry – gracias br /- Amo a Sirius – dijo Severus – Yo daría lo que fuera por que sea feliz br /- Lo has logrado – dijo el joven br /- No – dijo Severus –, él no lo es y ambos lo sabemos. Ama a nuestros hijos, es cierto, pero el amor de hombre lo tiene Remus aun, no yo br /- Ya veo – dijo Harry asintiendo lentamente – quieres que mi papi se aleje br /- Todo lo contrario – dijo Severus y respiro hondo – como Alfa premier de la manada de Remus, quiero pedirte permiso para convertirlo también en mi Omega br /- ¿Cómo? – dijo Harry frunciendo las cejas sorprendido br /- Quiero cortejar a Remus – dijo Severus –, y si su Omega me acepta… – dijo mirando al Omega que entraba a la cocina conversando con Draco br /- ¿Estás loco? – dijo Harry alzando la voz br /- Escúchame por favor – suplicaba Severus br /- No te parto la cara aquí mismo por respeto a tus hijos – sentencio Harry furibundo br /- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Remus sorprendido br /- Nos vamos en este momento – dijo Harry – no quiero que permanezcas un minuto más aquí br /- Harry, las cosas no son como parecen – repetía Severus – déjame explicarte br /- Hijo – dijo Sirius – cálmate y dinos que paso br /- ¡Tu Alfa quiere faltarte el respeto a ti y mi papi – dijo Harry señalando a Severus – y yo no se lo voy a permitir! br /- Estas equivocado – dijo Severus – déjame explicarte br /- ¿Qué me puedes explicar? – dijo Harry alzando la voz – quieres que mi papi sea tu amante br /- ¿Qué? – dijeron los Omegas al mismo tiempo br /- No es… - se defendió Severus br /- Fueron tus palabras – ataco Harry br /- Voy a ver a los niños – dijo Draco y subió lo más deprisa que pudo br /- Las malinterpretaste – dijo Severus –. Jamás le faltaría el respeto a tus padres br /- Pues lo hiciste – dijo Harry –. Vamos papi br /- Ese fue el porqué de mi viaje – dijo Severus –. Existe una manera de que ambos sean mis Omegas br /- Papi vamos – insistió Harry br /- ¿A… am… bos? – dijo Sirius sorprendido br /- Pero yo tengo un Alfa – dijo Remus de igual manera br /- Solo escúchenme – suplicó Severus –. Es todo lo que pido. Volverías a vivir con Sirius. Criarían a ese bebe juntos como criaron a Harry br /- Vámonos – repitió Harry tomando a su papá del brazo br /- ¿pero y tú? – dijo Sirius br /- ¿Y los niños? – pregunto Remus br /- Denme unos minutos – dijo Severus – solo les pido que mantengan la mente abierta. Es todo lo que les pido br /- Camina papá – dijo Harry tratándolo de llevar a la puerta br /- Explícate – dijo Remus intrigado br /- ¿no pensaras…? – dijo sorprendido el salvador del mundo br /- Cállate Harry – ordeno Remus sin dejar de mirar al Slytherine br /- Como Slytherine siempre he estado en contacto con la magia oscura – dijo Severus br /- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de la gente llama magia oscura? – pregunto Sirius br /- La magia no es ni clara ni oscura – dijo Severus – lo que existen son intenciones. si busco ayudar a alguien es llamada magia blanca o buena br /- Pero si buscas lastimar a las personas será llamada magia negra – dijo Sirius br /- Y te convertirías en un mago oscuro – dijo Remus br /- Papi… - dijo Harry molesto br /- ¿Pero qué pasaría si usamos esos hechizos prohibidos para hacer el bien? – dijo Severus sonriendo br /- ¡La doble marca! – dijo Remus abriendo los ojos de manera descomunal – un Alfa con dos Omegas br /- ¡Eso imposible! – dijo Harry furioso br /- No, Harry – susurro Remus – existen esos casos. Debe ser un pacto espontaneo entre las tres partes br /- Mi viaje fue para investigar sobre ello – dijo Severus – para saber exactamente todos los pros y los contras. Bajo ningún motivo te pondría en riesgo br /- Hasta que el Omega de mi papá se dé cuenta de lo que pase y el dolor de la traición lo mate br /- Ese es el punto – dijo Draco que había regresado a la habitación para intentar ayudar si es que en algún momento las cosas pasaban a mayores – no habría traición br /- ¿No estas escuchando? – grito Harry – los dos serán sus Omegas. Jugará con los dos br /- Las cosas no son tan simple como las crees, Harry – dijo Severus br /- ¿y según tú como son? – grito este br /- Los dos tendremos exactamente los mismos derechos – dijo Remus acercándose lentamente a él para abrazarlo – Cachorrito, tú me viste sufrir por tu padre, llorar hasta casi enfermar por perder a mi Alfa natural. br /- Dijiste que Severus había encontrado la manera de revertió – dijo Harry. br /- Tú perdiste a dos padres – dijo Remus – la primera vez no te diste cuenta, pero a medida que el tiempo paso, tomaste conciencia y te dolió. Sirius y yo te vimos llorar. Y aunque hubiésemos dado la vida para que no fuese así, te afecto br /- Cállate – dijo Harry dando un paso hacia atrás br /- Después, cuando Sirius se fue – dijo Remus – sufriste el triple. Y aunque ya eras un hombre, lo necesitabas. Mi niño, mi cachorrito hermoso, ¿le harías lo mismo a tus hermanos? ¿permitirás que pasen lo que tú pasaste, siendo que hay una posibilidad de hacer esta vez las cosas bien? br /- Serás… - grito Harry br /- Su Omega – interrumpió Sirius – la magia nos dará a los dos los mismos derechos y obligaciones br /- Harry – dijo Remus abrazándolo – Severus no nos está engañando, ni jugando con nosotros. El lazo que nos unirá a los tres será igual de fuerte y sólido que el que une a una pareja normal br /- Volveremos a ser una familia, como cuando eras un niño – dijo Sirius br /- ¿y la poción? – dijo Harry emocionado de pronto – hace tiempo me dijiste que cuando quedaste embarazado de Cygnus, Severus te dio una poción para que volvieras a ser Alfa br /- Esa posibilidad está descartada – dijo Remus br /- ¿Por qué? – dijo Harry – todo sería como antes. Como siempre debió ser br /- Pero Cygnus, Eillen y Polux saben quién es su padre – dijo Sirius – yo no puedo cambiar esa realidad. br /- ¿Podemos usar un giratiempo? – dijo Harry br /- Ellos desaparecerían – dijo Draco br /- Harry – dijo Severus – ellos estarán juntos igual que antes. Yo solo compartiré su celo. Nada mas br /- Hijo – dijo Sirius – tu papi y yo somos adultos. creemos que es lo mejor para nosotros br /- No puedo – dijo Remus de repente alejándose br /- ¿Qué? – exclamo Sirius y Severus al mismo tiempo br /- Es una idea hermosa – dijo Remus – pero no puedo. Tonks nunca me dejaría libre. Además soy estéril br /- Tú no eres estéril, Remus – dijo Severus – simplemente que tu lobo no reconoce la marca de tu Alfa br /- ¿Cómo es eso? – dijo Remus sorprendido br /- Tonks te marco, es cierto – dijo Draco – pero tú lobo sigue atado a alguien más. br /- Existen dos clases de marcas – dijo Severus – una externa y otra interna. Lo común es que ambas marcas se hagan al mismo tiempo. Pero existen casos muy aislados en los que solo se hace una. Y ya sea el lobo o el humano quedan en una especie de limbo. Y mientras la otra marca no se haga, su unión no será completamente solida. En este momento tú tienes dos marcas. La externa de Tonk y la interna de Sirius br /- Pero Sirius es Omega – dijo Harry – ¿Cómo pudo marcarlo? br /- Esa marca se hizo antes del ataque que Sirius sufrió – dijo Severus – Es muy rara y difícil de lograr. Solo dos almas destinadas a estar juntas la pueden hacer br /- Nada de esto resuelve el verdadero problema – dijo Remus – Sirius sigue siendo tu Omega y yo el de Tonks br /- Necesito que me escuchen sin interrupción – dijo Severus – y la mente muy abierta –. Respiro hondo, disimuladamente constató tener su varita consigo, solo por precaución, no pensaba ocuparla para nada que no fuera hechizos defensivos y dijo fuerte y claro – quiero comprar a Remus /p 


	15. Negocio

p dir="ltr"br /strongemChan chá chan las sorpresas continuan/em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Toda la sala estaba en el más completo silencio. Los Omegas no le despegaban la vista a ambos Alfas, quienes se miraban expectantes entre sí /p  
p dir="ltr"-Disculpa, creo que no escuche bien – dijo Harry intrigado – ¿Qué dijiste? Me pareció que quieres comprar a mi papi como si fuese un objeto. br /-Yo… – dijo Remus atónito. Por un momento realmente creyó que había una posibilidad en cuanto a retomar su relación con Sirius, pero ahora… br /-Si – dijo Severus – algo así br /-Yo te voy a… - dijo Harry lanzándose sobre él br /-Harry – dijo Remus reteniéndolo br /-Es Tonks quien lo ofrece – gritó Severus – ella lo puso en venta en el mundo muggle para pagar sus deudas de juego br /-¿Qué cosa? – dijo Harry paralizándose en su lugar br /-Le gusta apostar – dijo rápidamente – tiene una deuda desorbitante. Hable con la persona a quien le debe y está dispuesto a pedir a Remus como pago a cambio que le dé el dinero. La idea es que pague la deuda en tu nombre. br /-¿y por qué te lo vendería a ti? – pregunto Sirius – en todo caso se lo daría a Harry br /-Harry es una persona pública – dijo Severus – y será un escándalo si lo hace personalmente. Pero, en cambio, yo tengo un perfil bajo. A esta persona le interesa recuperar su dinero y nosotros se lo daremos br /-Yo creo que ninguno de los dos debería hacerlo – dijo Draco – seria sospechoso br /-Puedes ser tú – dijo Sirius br /-¿Yo? – dijo Draco sorprendido br /-Si – dijo Sirius – aunque eres ahijado de Severus, nadie sospechara que lo compraras para él br /-¿Nos harías ese favor? – preguntó Harry con ilusión y Draco no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando este le agarro las manos – sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho pero desde que nos volvimos a ver… siento que esto solo te lo puedo confiar a ti br /-Claro que lo hare – dijo el rubio y se alejó unos paso mientras los mayores limaban el plan br /-Gracias – dijo Harry acercándose br /-¿Por qué? – preguntó el aguazul br /-Por ayudar a mis padres – dijo Harry br /-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti – dijo Draco br /-Yo… – dijo Harry br /-Ya no importa – dijo Draco tocándose inconscientemente el brazo izquierdo br /-Déjame ver – dijo Harry br /-No, por… – protesto Draco pero Harry tomo su brazo de forma delicada br /-¿Severus te ha dicho algo sobre esto? – dijo Harry acariciando la marca tenebrosa br /-Solo un Alfa poderoso podría quitármela – dijo cabizbajo br /-¿Cómo están tus padres? – dijo Harry ayudándole a guardar la vajilla br /-Bien – dijo Draco sonriendo – mamá me pregunto hace poco cuando los visitaríamos br /-¿Nosotros? – dijo Harry sorprendido – ¿tú y yo? br /-Lo siento – dijo el rubio apenado – es que el otro día les envié las fotos con los niños y… Mamá se lleva muy bien con Cygnus y Polux br /-¿Enserio? – dijo Harry br /-Y deberías escuchar las conversaciones de Eileen con mi papá sobre finanzas – dijo Draco – ni yo les puedo seguir el paso br /-¿Y en que si les puedes seguir el paso? – dijo Harry acercándose br /-Soy un Omega – dijo Draco – tengo ciertos limites br /-Nunca te he podido imaginar limitado por algo – dijo el pelinegro acariciándole el cabello –. Draco, siempre me he preguntado qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiese tenido la mente mas abierta br /-Tal vez… hubiéramos… conocido la verdadera paz – dijo Draco nervioso cuando Harry coloco sus manos alrededor de su cintura – y en este momento yo llevaría tu marca br /-Videtur – dijo Harry apuntando su varita sobre sus cabezas y un muérdago apareció –, pero mira nada más. Es un muérdago br /-No nos queda más… que sucumbir ante él – susurro Draco sonriendo br /-Aunque no queramos – dijo Harry acercándose más aun – la magia nos obliga – y lentamente unen sus labios en un beso lento que con el paso de los segundos se vuelve profundo br /-Chicos… – dijo Sirius entrando en la cocina muy seguido de Remus, pero es callado por una mano que le cubre la boca br /-No digas nada – le susurro el castaño al oído – dejémoslos solos – Sirius asintió y lentamente retrocedieron hasta salir del lugar br /-¿Dónde están los chicos? – dijo Severus intentando entrar a la cocina – Polux quiere uno de los cuentos de Harry br /-¡Aquí no están! – dijeron ambos Omegas al unísono br /-¿Qué ocultan? – dijo Severus de manera suspicaz br /-¡Nada! – volvieron hablar al unísono pero sin levantar la voz br /-¿Por qué nos les creo? – dijo Severus y ambos Omegas se miraron de manera sospechosa br /-Escúchame muy bien Severus Snape – dijo Remus con voz baja, y firme que amedrento un tanto al alfa aunque nunca lo admitiría – si voy a ser también tu Omega te vas haciendo a la idea que yo también mando. Y si decimos que Sirius y yo no ocultamos nada es porque no ocultamos nada ¿está claro? br /-Muy claro – dijo Severus br /-Vamos con los niños – dijo Sirius y se alejaron de la cocina/p  
p dir="ltr"El beso se prolongó un poco mientras se deleitaban con las sensaciones que el otro le provocaba. Era un momento mágico. Único. Un momento que solo les pertenecía a ellos dos. /p  
p dir="ltr"-Eso fue… – susurro Draco br /-Lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo – dijo Harry br /-¿Cuándo fue la última vez? – dijo Draco algo coqueto – déjame adivinar. Hace un año, mmm… durante un caso, hiciste una persecución – Harry sonrió acariciándole el rostro – un malhechor se dio cuenta quien eras y se dejó atrapar solo para tener la oportunidad de robarte un beso apasionado ¿Y tú? br /-Fue hace casi doce años – dijo Harry acariciándole el cabello al rubio y este se estremeció – durante mi quinto año. Era un rubio precioso, el Omega más hermoso que he visto en vida. Tenía unos grises que me gritaban que si quería ser digno de él debía hacer los méritos necesarios. Estúpidamente malinterprete todo y justo cuando estaba a punto de ser digno de él, lo arruine. Ignore lo que mi padre me enseño toda la vida. No confié en mi instinto y le di la espalda cuando más me necesitaba. Desde entonces mi alma no conoce lo que es la paz. No existe un solo día en el que mi Alfa no reproche aquel error br /-Harry – susurro Draco br /-Así que como mea culpa me involucre con alguien… – dijo Harry br /-Basta – dijo Draco colocándole suavemente – no te culpes por aquello. Yo sé que nuestro bebe está muy bien cuidado por sus abuelos. Y no te reprocha nada, tampoco yo br /-¡Por mi culpa no nació! – susurro Harry cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su frente contra la del aguazul – te orille a ser mortífago, cuando… br /-Salvaste a miles – interrumpió Draco –. Hiciste de nuestro mundo un lugar habitable br /-Y en el proceso perdí lo único que realmente me importaba – sollozo Harry – ¡A ti y a nuestro bebé! br /-Él siempre estaré con nosotros mientras lo amemos – dijo Draco abrazándolo – y yo nunca me fui. Todo está bien. Todo está bien /p  
p dir="ltr"Era tiempo de llorar uno en brazos del otro hasta cerrar las heridas y borrar cicatrices. Era tiempo de volver a la vida y eso solo podían hacerlo de la mano. br /Era tiempo que ambos exteriorizarán la marca que llevaban en el alma. Esa que era prueba irrefutable que sólo se pertenecía el uno al otro /p  
p dir="ltr"_ /p  
p dir="ltr"Hacia dos semanas de aquella conversación en la mansion Snape. La música sonaba a volúmenes ensordecedores mientras la gente se movía por toda la estancia alrededor de las mesas de juego. br /Ni bien la mujer llego al lugar se dirigió a la barra /p  
p dir="ltr"-Me dijeron que Andrew quería verme con suma urgencia – fijo la mujer br /-Te espera en su oficina – dijo el barman. /p  
p dir="ltr"La rubia paso saliva y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Sabía que su deuda era descomunal, pero no lo podía evitar. Amaba la adrenalina que le provocaba apostar, por eso cuando empezó a perder en el Black Jack se pasó a la mesa del póker buscando suerte. Allí fue donde empezó a pedir prestado a la casa. Al principio se reponía rápido y pagaba a la noche siguiente. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvían más espaciosas las veces que ganaba. br /Había pensado desaparecer pero había dos magos que trabajaban en el lugar que fácilmente la podrían rastrear y denunciarla ante el ministerio. Entonces si lo perdería todo. Respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y llamo a la puerta /p  
p dir="ltr"-Pase – dijo una voz masculina br /-Andrew, cariño – dijo Tonks entrando en el lugar – tus hombres me dijeron que querías verme. Pero antes que digas algo tú, lo hare yo. Tengo la corazonada de que esta es mi noche de suerte br /-En cambio yo estoy completamente seguro de que si es mi noche de suerte – dijo el hombre –. El señor nos tiene una oferta que nos conviene a todos br /-¿De qué se trata? – dijo la mujer br /-Estoy dispuesto a pagar la totalidad de su deuda – dijo el pelirrojo – y darle algo más a usted, siempre y cuando, me seda de manera definitiva a su omega br /-¿Es broma? – dijo ella br /-Yo acepto – dijo Andrew tomando el sobre que llevaba su nombre br /-Y si yo no lo hago – dijo Tonks br /-Págame en este momento – dijo Andrew br /-Dame unas horas – dijo ella –. Yo te... br /-Soy un hombre de negocios – dijo Andrew sonriendo –. Sabía perfectamente que en su sobre había algo más que la deuda de la Alfa. Era un negocio redondo br /-Estoy dispuesta a... - dijo Tonks nerviosa br /-Quiero mi adquisición en este momento – dijo él – mire su sobre. Estoy seguro que le conviene este negocio br /-Remus... él es estéril – dijo ella desesperada. Si vendía al Omega, Harry la podría demandar br /-Creo que desde este momento, ese es mi problema – dijo el pelirrojo – no suyo ¿Vamos por mi compra? br /-Harry Potter es su hijo – dijo más desesperada aun – no permitirá... br /-Ese... - dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie mientras sonreía – es su problema, no el mío. Andando, muero por deleitarme en ese cuerpo br /-No… no sé… donde esta – dijo ella más nerviosa br /-Perdón – siseo el nuevo Alfa del gran Remus Lupin – ¿no sabes dónde está tu Omega? br /-Yo… - dijo Tonks más nerviosa aun br /-No importa – dijo el pelirrojo – desvincúlate de él. Ahora br /-¡Morirá! – dijo ella aterrada br /-Ese es mi problema – dijo el pelirrojo – desvincúlate – exigió y Tonks no le quedo de otra que sacar su varita /p  
p dir="ltr"_ /p  
p dir="ltr"Harry conversaba con Severus y Sirius, mientras Remus jugaba con los niños /p  
p dir="ltr"-¡El tío Remus se murió! – gritaron los niños br /-¡Remus! ¡Papi! – Harry, y Sirius corriendo hacia su cuerpo tirado/p 


	16. La Marca

CAP 16 La Marca

Remus estaba completamente pálido y su cuerpo se empezaba a enfriar rápidamente. Tinki llevo a los niños a la habitación de Polux y conjuro diminutos jugadores de quiddich sobre sus escobas para hacer que se olviden de lo que pasaba en la planta baja.

\- ¡Está muerto! – decía llorando Sirius – ¡es mi culpa!

\- Debemos llevarlo a San Mungo – dijo Harry angustiado

\- ¡Está muerto! – grito Sirius desesperado – ¡Remus!

\- Amor, tranquilo. Piensa en el bebé – decía Severus

\- Haz algo – suplicaba Sirius llorando - ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Prometiste que estaría bien!

\- Y lo estará – dijo Severus tomando a Remus en sus brazos y llevándolo al segundo piso – vengan todos. Traigan a los niños también

\- Niños – dijo Harry yendo por ellos y cargando a Polux – vamos a ayudar para que el tío Remus este bien – y subieron todos deprisa

\- Harry haz a un lado el cobertor – dijo Severus cargando a Remus cuando entraron a la habitación de él y Sirius

\- Ya está - dijo Harry después de quitar todo

\- Muy bien mi lindo lobito – dijo Severus acostando al castaño - te daremos tiempo de descansar un rato. Pero luego me tendrás que ayudar a poner en cintura a tu perro favorito ¿Si? Ya está – dijo cubriéndolo con la frazada y besándole la mano mientras se la acariciaba – Harry, sujétale la mano. Como consolándolo – este obedeció al instante – Sirius, ven – y este se sienta en la cama, Severus tomo la mano de Remus y la coloco sobre el vientre de Sirius – háblale

\- ¿Qué le digo? - pregunto Sirius sollozando

\- Háblale de ustedes – dijo Severus – de cuando íbamos al colegio. De cuando Harry era niño. ¿Quién lo consentía más?

\- Mi papá – dijo Harry sonriendo – papi siempre estaba vigilando que nos metiéramos en problemas

\- Es que mi lobito es aburrido a veces – dijo Sirius sin pensar y los niños lo miraron sorprendidos – yo...

\- Niños – dijo Severus – su papi, Harry, el tío Remus y yo estuvimos hablando y decidimos que a partir de hoy el tío Remus no va ser más su tío. A partir de hoy él va vivir aquí y también va a ser su papi

\- ¿Nuestro papi? - dijo Eillen sorprendida

\- ¿Pero y mi papi? - dijo Cygnus

\- ¡Yo no quiero otro papi! - grito Polux y Remus empezó a convulsionar

\- ¡Remus! ¡Papá! - gritaron Sirius, Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo

\- Escúchenme – dijo Severus – los tres vamos a ser sus papás. Desde hoy van a tener un papá - y se señaló - y dos papis – y señalo a Remus y a Sirius

\- Pero... eso no se puede – dijo Cygnus - ¿o sí? - y miro a Draco

\- Bueno... – dijo el rubio

\- Si – dijo Harry – desde hoy se puede.

\- ¿Entonces mi papá también va ser tu papá? - dijo Polux

\- No es... - dijo Sirius nervioso

\- Si – dijo Harry – desde hoy Severus también será mi papá

\- ¿Les gusta la idea? - pregunto Sirius nervioso

\- ¿Ya no quieres a mi papi? - dijo Eillen

\- No es eso, amor – dijo Severus – yo amo muchísimo a papi

\- ¿Entonces? – dijo Cygnus haciendo un puchero

\- Tal vez otras personas les vayan a decir que está mal querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo – dijo Severus – pero si las tres personas están de acuerdo, les gusta y se respetan entre sí, todo está bien

\- ¿Ósea que mi papi y tú ya no se besaran y besaran solo al tío Remus? – dijo Polux

\- Nos besaremos – dijo Severus – pero también a papi Remus. Y…, si Merlín quiere, papi Remus también tendrá bebes que serán sus hermanos

\- ¿Ya no nos quieren? – dijo Polux

\- ¿De dónde sacas eso? – pregunto Sirius sorprendido

\- A ver niños – dijo Severus – un Alfa malo lastimo a papi Remus y si no le damos amor, él se ira al cielo y papi Sirius, Harry y yo estaremos muy tristes

\- Yo no quiero que se vaya al cielo – dijo Eillen – es bueno

\- Y siempre cuenta historias divertidas – dijo Polux

\- Me prometió enseñarme a hacer un patronus – dijo Cygnus

\- Ya ves, Remus – dijo Draco –, somos muchos los que te queremos. Tienes que quedarte con nosotros – tímidamente entrelazo su mano a la de Harry.

Hacia unos días que Harry había pedido permiso del trabajo. Ron estaba realmente preocupado. Había ido varias veces a su departamento y nunca lo había encontrado, a ninguna hora. Sus vecinos no lo habían visto hacia días. No contestaba ninguna lechuza. Había buscado a Remus, pero este tampoco daba señales de vida. Nadie se podía desaparecer de esa manera sin dejar ningún rastro. Algo le decía que la reaparición de los Snape tenía todo que ver

El sueño los había vencido en algún monumento a todos en la habitación de Remus. Sirius estaba acostado al lado derecho de la cama, mientras Eileen estaba al otro lado, dejando a Remus al medio. Severus dormía con Polux entre los brazos en uno de los sillones cerca a la ventana. Mientras Cygnus lo hacía en el regazo de Draco, que tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry, quien a su vez le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo

Remus lentamente abrió los ojos sintiéndose levemente desorientado. La luz le lastimaba los ojos.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - dijo

\- Papi, papi – dijo Eileen –, papi Remus despertó

\- Remus – dijo Sirius despertando sobresaltado

\- Papi Remus – dijeron Cygnus y Polux levantándose de un salto y corriendo a la cama

\- Tranquilo cariño – le dijo Severus a un Remus desorientado – ahora todo está bien

\- Me duele el pecho – dijo Remus mientras sus lágrimas caían

\- Eso es porque el tonto de Sirius aun no te da un beso – dijo Severus y ambos Omegas se miraron sorprendidos – ¿no quieres besarlo? – dijo sonriendo – entonces lo hare yo – dijo y le topo los labios con los suyos – bienvenido a la familia Snape-Black-Lupin con un toque de Potter

\- Y algo de Malfoy – dijo Draco

\- Cierto – dijo Severus

\- Pero lo que dijo Draco – dijo Eileen – no vale

\- Es verdad – dijo Cygnus – quiere ser el Omega de Harry por lo tanto solo Potter, nada de Malfoy

\- Cygnus – dijo el rubio completamente rojo mientras todos se reían y Harry abrazaba a Draco

\- Ya escuchaste – le susurro Harry – señor Potter

\- ¿Qué crees que mi padre opine sobre eso? – dijo Draco sonriendo

\- ¿Tu… tu… pa…padre? – dijo Harry de pronto temblando ligeramente

\- Explícame algo – dijo Draco sonriendo – ¿mataste a Voldemort sin titubeos y tiemblas a la idea de estar frente a mi padre?

\- Voldemort no era el padre del Omega con quien quiero compartir el resto de mi vida – dijo Harry

\- Pero no hay mucha diferencia – dijo Draco – mi padre también querrá matarte

\- La diferencia es que todos esperaban que mate a Voldemort – dijo Harry – en cambio ahora…

\- Si tan solo piensas en levantar esa varita contra mi padre… – sentencio Draco

\- A eso me refería – dijo Harry y lo volvió a besar. Remus sonrió viendo a la nueva pareja. Nunca le agrado que Ron insistiera en que Harry se desvinculara de Sirius

\- ¿Crees que pase algo ahí? – le pregunto Sirius de manera disimulada

\- Lo deseo de corazón – dijo Remus y Sirius le tomo la mano – ¿Por qué tus hijos me dicen papi Remus?

\- Ya les explicamos todo – dijo Sirius – y les gustó la idea. Mucho

\- Todo va estar bien – dijo Severus – solo sigue siendo tú mismo

\- Gracias – dijo Remus sonrojado bajando el rostro

\- A Sirius le encantan tus ojos – dijo Severus levantándole el rostro – no los escondas – y Sirius entre lazo su mano a la suya

Ya había pasado seis meses desde que Remus había perdido la marca de Tonks, quien estaba en Azkaban sentenciada a diez años de prisión acusada de maltrato y tráfico de Omega. Había sido Harry quien hizo la investigación en persona y había presentado todas las pruebas irrefutables.

Hacia años Severus había encontrado la fórmula de revertir casi totalmente la transformación de un hombre lobo, y ahora la vida de Remus era prácticamente normal durante la transformación, ya que este durante la transformación lo único que padecía eran ganas de comer la carne término medio con sangre aun. Los primeros dos meses se encerró para evitar lastimar a alguien, pero estuvo consiente todo el tiempo. El tercer mes, Severus lo convenció de que era seguro estar con él, por lo que Harry fue un buen hermano mayor y se hizo cargo de los niños durante esos días en su departamento con la ayuda de Draco.

La sala era un caos con los pequeños jugando por todos lados. Sirius les había advertido que no debían darles dulces después de la seis de la tarde, ya que se pondrían muy activos, pero Harry hizo caso omiso, y el resultado era niños gritando y saltando sin control. Sin embargo no era eso lo que le preocupaba al moreno en esos instantes. Había tomado una decisión y no la podía, ni quería, postergar por más tiempo

\- Quiero… – dijo Harry nervioso

\- Polux, no le hagas así a tú hermana – dijo Draco cuando el niño le jalaba el pelo – a ella le duele

\- Yo… - dijo Harry respirando profundo – quiero hablar con tus padres – Draco se sorprendió y Harry le tomo la mano – quiero que formalicemos

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Draco atónito

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy – dijo Harry arrodillándose ante el rubio – ¿quieres casarte conmigo y ser oficialmente lo que eres desde hace años? Mi puerto, mis alas, mi paz, mi fuerza, mi refugio, mi mundo, mi vida. Mi todo. Sin ti no existo – dijo el auror mientras las lágrimas del rubio caía en contraste a la radiante sonrisa que tenía –. Te amo y me canse de contenerme. Si tú me perdonas por… – pero Draco asalto sus labios con desesperación

\- ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! – decía Draco sin dejar de besarlo – ¡Sí! Es lo que más quiero llevar tu marca, que todos sepan que soy solo tuyo. Te amo Harry Potter – y volvió a besarlo

\- Ya era hora – dijo Cygnus y la pareja se separó sonrojada

\- Eres un metiche, Cygnus – grito Eileen furiosa – le diré a papi

\- ¡A papi no! – suplico el niño

\- ¡A papi sí! – grito la pequeña

\- Basta – dijo Draco dejando de besar a Harry – a bañarse. Es hora de ir a la cama

\- ¡No! – protestaron los pequeños

\- ¿Cómo qué no? – dijo Draco

\- Queremos ver cómo será el vestido de Draco – dijo Cygnus

\- ¿Mi vestido? – dijo este sorprendido

\- Claro – dijo Polux – todos los Omegas usan vestidos

\- Te verías lindo – dijo Harry sonriendo

\- No usare vestido solo para complacerte – dijo Draco

\- Te verás lindo – dijo Harry sonriendo mientras Orión empezaba a llorar

\- ¡Orión! – dijo Draco corriendo a levantar al pequeño de su cochecito – no le hagas caso a estos revoltosos. Harry acuesta a los chicos

\- Pero… - dijo Harry

\- Vamos por tu leche mi cielo – dijo Draco caminando rumbo a la cocina. Harry solo pudo sonreír


	17. Una nueva familia

_**Penultimo capitulo**_

La noche era tibia. El perfume de las flores del jardín inundaba toda la habitación que era bañada por la luna. El observaba mudo desde el balcón a aquella que fuese su más acérrima enemiga durante años. Tanto dolor y ahora… Unos brazos rodearon su cintura, mientras besos delicados se esparcían sobre su cuello frágil

-¿Seguro de que quieres hacer esto? – le susurró Sirius besándole el cuello mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura

-¿Tú… no estas…? – dijo Remus girándose – bueno después de todo Severus es tu Alfa y es lógico que no quieras compartirlo

-Lo preguntaba por ti – dijo Sirius – mereces un Alfa solo para ti. Que te amé. Que te cuide como te mereces. Como lo que en realidad eres, lo más hermoso que Merlín creo

-Te tengo a ti – dijo Remus sonriendo – es todo lo que necesito

-¿Y a mí? – dijo Severus parándose detrás de él y besándole el hombro lo abraza de la cintura – ¿no me necesitas? – y Remus sonrió al sentir como ambos hombre lo abrazaban colmándolo de atenciones – solo disfruta

-Ven – dijo Sirius y lo llevo hasta la cama – confía en mí – susurro Sirius besándole el cuello mientras se acostaban – ¿recuerdas nuestra primera vez juntos?

-Nunca la olvidare – giro Remus cerrando los ojos cuando Sirius le abrió el pantalón se lo jalaba hasta quitárselo completamente para después desabotonarle la camisa

-Eres lo más hermoso de la tierra – susurró Sirius besándole el cuello – un ser perfecto del cual no merezco ni siquiera una sola mirada

-No digas eso – dijo Remus tomando sus mejillas y besándolo con desesperación – te amo tanto

-Tranquilo mi lobito – dijo Sirius – relájate. Estas muy tenso y así no lo disfrutaras

Remus sonrió y dejo de pensar. Hacía mucho que no se entregaba por amor a alguien, diez años para ser exactos. Manos suaves recorrieron su cuerpo. Besos caían sobre su piel como agua por una cascada. Severus le hizo una leve señal de asentimiento a Sirius y este sonriendo llevo su boca a la entrepierna del castaño. Lentamente la lamio logrando un estremecimiento cada vez que volvía a la base. Se desvió al muslo derecho, el cual lleno de atenciones, luego creo un camino de besos hacia el centro y siguió hasta el muslo izquierdo, mientras que uno a uno tres dedos se colaban por sus glúteos. Quiso, necesitaba gritar, pero su boca estaba ocupada con la hombría del hombre que esa noche lo marcaria como suyo para siempre. Su instinto le dijo como saborear aquel pedazo de carne hasta extraer lo que ingenuamente creía que era la última gota mientras un grito triunfal salía de la garganta del Alfa

-¡Sirius! – susurro Severus suavemente y los besos de este ascendieron a lo largo del cuerpo del hombre lobo hasta llegar a la boca del Alfa –, te amo, hermoso

-Quie… quie… ro… – exhalo Remus como pudo perdido en el placer – ah…

Sirius se acostó sobre el gran amor de su vida y acariciando sus muslos se acomodó entre estos. Los dedos del Alfa marcaron las caderas del pelinegro mientras su lengua macaba el ritmo tortuoso con el que Sirius se movía dentro del Omega

-Alfa – suplico Remus

Severus tomo en su mano la hombría de Sirius y la llevo hacia la entrada de Remus que ya no lograba decir palabras coherentes. Él mismo se acomodó detrás de Sirius y lentamente empezó a entrar en su cuerpo. Coloco su mano sobre las ya entrelazada de los otros dos y tomando su varita hizo una floritura. Un lazo envolvió las manos de los tres a la vez, con cada envestida de Severus, Sirius se enterraba más profundo en Remus

-Juro por mi magia – dijo Sirius moviéndose dentro de Remus – que jamás sentiré celos ni envidia del amor que a partir de hoy unirá a mi Alfa y a mi Omega – y sus dientes se hundieron en el cuello de Remus

-Juro por mi magia – decía Severus sin dejar de moverse dentro de Sirius – cuidar a Sirius Black y Remus Lupin como lo que son que son a partir de hoy, mis Omegas – y los suyos perforaron el de Sirius.

-Juro no conocer más Alfas que Severus Snape y Sirius Black – dijo Remus y los tres fueron envueltos por una luz blanca mientras el grito de placer de Remus inundaba el lugar

El sol se colaba entre las cortinas e iluminaba el rostro de Sirius que tenía Remus abrazado contra su pecho y su cintura rodeada con un brazo, mientras el castaño se abrazaba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Severus sonrió entrando en la habitación con la bandeja. La dejo sobre la mesita cerca de la ventana y se acercó para acariciarle el cabello a Sirius. La expresión de su rostro lo mostraba en paz, como si por fin hubiese encontrado su lugar en la vida, y sintió celos, celos de nunca él haber conseguido que su Omega fuese así de feliz

-Yo tampoco la había visto nunca – dijo la voz de Remus sin abrir los ojos ni levantar la voz – aunque jamás lo reconocerá abiertamente, sé que te extraño todos esos años, y no hablo del Omega o el Alfa, va más allá de eso

-¿Tú crees que…? – dijo Severus sorprendido

-Te ama – dijo Remus –, no lo dudes. A su modo – sonrió – ya lo conoces, pero te ama. Ahora, si no es molestia, puedes darle un beso a tu Omega como se debe – y ambos sonríen cuando Severus lo besa dulcemente

-Quiero dos de esos y mi café – dijo Sirius empezando a estirarse con la más radiante de las sonrisas

La mansión Malfoy del sur de Francia, estaba en completo silencio, cuando las llamas de la chimenea se activaron dejando a una pareja que iba tomada de la mano

-Dragón ¿eres tú? – dijo Narcisa desde las escaleras

-Si mamá – dijo Draco mientras sonreía mirando a Harry que trataba de tranquilizar su respiración

-Cariño, que bue… - decía la mujer bajando las escaleras pero se detuvo en seco viendo a la persona que estaba junto a su hijo

-¿Qué hace este tipo aquí? – dijo la voz de Lucius Malfoy a las espaldas de la pareja

-Buenas noches se… - dijo Harry

-Lárgate de mi casa, ahora – exigió Lucius alzando la voz

-Padre, por favor, cálmate – pidió Draco

-¿Acaso ya olvidaste que por su culpa, tu hijo no nació? – grito Lucius

-¡déjame…! – dijo Draco

-¿olvidaste las veces que despertaste gritando de terror por todo lo que el señor Oscuro te torturo por su culpa? – dijo Lucius

-¡Cállate! – siseo Draco mientras sus lágrimas caían

-¿olvidaste que te abandono cuando mas lo necesitabas? – dijo Lucius – te dio la espalda…

-Basta Lucius – suplicaba Narcisa

-Sé que es mi culpa – intentaba Harry explicarse – y no hay manera de remediarlo, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien con Draco

-Lárgate de mi casa y de la vida de mi hijo – amenazo Lucius con un siseo

-Si él se va, yo también me iré – dijo Draco

-¿Cómo lo puedes defender? ¡Mato a tu hijo! – grito Lucius

-¡Quien mato a mi bebé fuiste tú! – dijo Draco interponiéndose entre su padre y Harry – el verdadero asesino de tu nieto, Lucius Malfoy. Lo ves todos los días cuando te paras frente a un espejo

-¿Qu… qu… qué… ton… ton… terías dices? – tartamudeo el rubio mayor

-¡Tú lo mataste! – dijo Draco llorando – ¡tú mataste a mi bebe! Tú me obligaste a ir a su guarida. Tú me entregaste al bastardo que intento violarme

-¿Qué cosa? – dijeron Harry y Lucius al unísono

-Mi hijo murió no porque Harry nos hubiese dado la espalda – grito Draco – murió por qué me lo arranco a punto de Cruxius porque tú fallaste al dejar escapar a Harry de la mansión, pero yo cerré la conexión antes que Harry se diera cuenta. Yo entregue a mi hijo para que te salvaras ¿y ahora intentas negarme la posibilidad de que rehaga mi vida junto a mi Alfa?

-Draco – susurro Narcisa y se cubrió la boca llorando

-¿No lo entiendes? – dijo Draco – ¡tú me obligaste a elegir entre mi manada y tú! Y ahora me arrebatas de nuevo la posibilidad de ser feliz. ¡Después de esto, lo perdí todo! ¡Me volviste a robar todo!

El mundo se detuvo para las cuatro personas que estaban en esa sala de la mansión Malfoy. Ninguno sabía cuál de las culpas era más grande. Ningún sabio cual dolor era más profundo¬.


	18. No me hagas esto

p dir="ltr"emstrongChan cha chan, y el gran final/strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr"Se levantó como de costumbre, como llevaba haciéndolo los últimos cinco años de su vida, con una gran jaqueca que le partía la cabeza en dos. Se ducho y vistió rápidamente, ya estaba sobre hora. Uso la chimenea de su departamento, el de ambos, para llegar al ministerio. En cuanto salió de las llamas el murmullo empezó mientras algunos lo señalaban disimuladamente, y otros no tanto. Se sentó tras su escritorio/p  
p dir="ltr"-Me gutash – dijo una vocecita infantil detrás de él – y no estash mancado. Eta deshidido. Shedas mi Meda br /-¿Y tú quién eres precioso? – dijo Ron mirando al pequeño rubio de ojos verdes que estaba parado detrás suyo br /-Tu afa – dijo el pequeño rubio – ho mimo hablade con mi belo padá que como patiaca de da famidia haga dos adecos pada pedí tu mano. No casádemos e poshimo me br /-Vaya – dijo Ron sonriendo – eres un Alfa muy seguro de ti mismo br /-Me damo… – dijo el pequeño br /-¡Scorpius! – dijo Draco Malfoy y el niño giro para verlo – ¿Por qué me desobedeciste? – le reprocho el mayor – te dije que me esperaras en la puerta br /-E un baño de medash y yo so un Afa podedosho – protesto el pequeño br /-Bueno este gran Alfa poderoso – dijo Draco – está castigado por desobedecerme br /-Pedo no e juto – protestó el niño br /-Justo o no, quien manda aquí soy yo – dijo Draco br /-Me eta avegozado fente a mi Meda – protesto el chiquillo haciendo pucheros que le recordaba a alguien, aunque no sabía a quien br /-Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí – dijo Ron con un siseo – la serpiente más rastrera de Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado br /-No le habesh ashi – dijo Scorpius molesto – a dosh Medash se dos despeta. Edes un… br /-Basta Scorpius – ordeno Draco y aunque el niño intento replicar, basto una mirada para que quedara en silencio – Buenos días… Weasley br /-¿En qué cama despertaste, ahora? – dijo Ron con tono burlesco br /-Lejos de la mía – dijo Draco sonriendo –, ya sabes, eso de viajar por el mundo cada semana no te deja tiempo para disfrutar tu propia cama como es debido. Me olvidaba, tú no tienes ni idea lo que es recorrer el mundo, nunca has ido más allá de estas… oficinas br /-¿Al menos sabes de quién es? – dijo Ron aun sonriendo br /-¿Y tú, aun cobras por tus… servicios? – dijo Draco sin inmutarse br /-Escúchame muy bien aprendiz de mortífago – siseo Ron – no voy a permitir… br /-Quen no va pemiti que le fates el depeto a mi papi shoy yo – dijo Scorpius ya molesto sacando su varita de juguete br /-Scorpius, guarda eso – ordeno su padre br /-Ño – dijo el niño – ata que she dicupe contigo. Ño me guta como te habo. Sodo po echo ya no seda mi Meda br /-No importa, mi amor – dijo Draco –, guarda eso br /-Weasley, Weasley– dijo Bob Pringel, un auror, llegando a la carrera – a que no adivinas quien está aquí br /-Un mortífago – dijo Ron mirando a los rubios br /-Harry – dijo Bob sonriendo – Harry volvió. br /-¿Qué? – dijo Ron sorprendido – ¿estás seguro? br /-Está en la oficina de Shacklebolt – aseguro Bob br /-Encárgate de este mortífago y su bastardo – dijo Ron señalando a los Malfoy – Tengo cosas que hacer – susurro cuando la puerta de la oficina de Shacklebolt se abrió y por ella salió Harry Potter sonriente seguido por el Ministro de Magia br /-Muchas gracias, Harry – dijo Shacklebolt – este taller será inolvidable br /-Harry, mi amor – susurro Ron sonriendo y a punto de echarse a correr a los brazos del moreno br /-¡Papá! ¡Papá! – dijo Scorpius adelantándose – eche Meda tevido le fato e despeto a mi papi – y señalo a Ron mientras Harry lo alzaba – le dijo coshas mu fetas. Le dijo shepiente dasteda, le dijo montifago y le pegunto en cama había despetado. Echo no lo etendi, pedo no me guto br /-¿Qué cosa? - dijo Harry atónito br /-Tú… – susurro Ron a penas br /-Cariño, no importa – dijo Draco viendo venir un arranque de furia por parte de su Alfa br /-Tamben le dijo que shi shabia quen era mi papá – dijo Scorpius con la carita totalmente roja por la furia br /-Harry Potter, contrólate – dijo Draco –. Ya discutimos esto. Cuando decidimos venir, sabíamos perfectamente lo que podía pasar – Harry solo cerro los ojos y exhaló tratando de regularizar su respiración – ministro… - he hizo un leve inclinamiento de cabeza br /-Señor Malf… – dijo Shacklebolt br /-Potter – dijeron al mismo tiempo los miembros de dicha familia br /-Su nombre es Draco Potter – siseo Harry br /-Por supuesto – dijo Shacklebolt nervioso – buenos días señor Potter br /-Solo Draco por favor – dijo este sonriendo mientras le estrechaba la mano – Harry siempre habla de usted con mucho cariño br /-Es mutuo – dijo Shacklebolt sonriendo – por cierto felicidades por el nuevo bebé br /-Gracias – dijo Draco sonrojado acariciándose su aun vientre plano mientras Harry lo abrazaba y aspiraba el aroma de su cabello – esperamos que ahora sea una niña br /-Lo que Merlín mande – interrumpió Harry – lo amare, porque viene de ti br /-Te amo – susurro Draco br /-Harry ya me explico cómo funcionara el taller que nos darán – dijo Shacklebolt – es impresionante los avances que has logrado con la medimagia br /-Gracias – dijo el rubio mayor br /-Draco es el mejor en el campo de las pociones – dijo Harry sonriendo br /-Che lo dide a mi abedo Shevedu – sentencio Scorpius y todos sonrieron br /-Hablando de Severus – dijo Draco – deben estar esperándonos br /-Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermano Lyall – dijo Harry br /-Tene tes – dijo Scorpius – domo yo. Y tamben va tene oto hemanito. Bueno do br /-Remus tiene cinco meses de embarazo y Sirius tres – explicó Draco br /-Denles mis felicitaciones – dijo Shacklebolt br /-Por supuesto – dijo Draco sonriendo – ¿Vamos? br /-Ahora los alcanzo – dijo Harry bajando a Scorpius br /-Harry… – dijo Draco nervioso br /-Solo será un momento – dijo este besándolo – te amo br /-Y yo a ti – respondió el Omega – Permiso. Vamos Scorpius br /-Eshpeda – dijo Scorpius y encaro al pelirrojo br /-Scorpius, obedece a tu papi – ordeno Harry br /-Edesh un Meda mado – dijo el niño ignorando a su padre – muy mado. No shabesh compotate. Nunta nindun Afa te va quede po tevido. Mi abedo Shevedu dishe te… br /-Él no es tu abuelo – dijo Ron furioso –. Tu padre no ti… br /-Cállate Weasley – siseo Harry al grado que el propio Shacklebolt se amedrento – Draco, espérenme en la fuente, por favor. Me falta arreglar algunos puntos br /-Permiso – dijo Draco tomando la mano de su hijo –. Camina pequeño culebrilla disfrazada de gato br /-Shoy un afa podedosho, y shi teno abedo – dijo el niño jugando con su varita mientras salian br /-Lo marcaste – susurro Ron con lágrimas en los ojos – marcaste a un… – pero no termino de hablar cuando un Cruxius lo hizo gritar desgarradoramente. En ese momento todos los aurores desenfundaron sus varitas br /-De todos los magos y brujas de este mundo – siseo Harry – eres el que menos derechos tiene para juzgar a mi Omega. Tú, el infeliz que le habría las piernas a Theodore Nott cada jueves, mientras me decía que iba a leerle cuentos a los huérfanos de la guerra. br /-Entonces es eso – dijo Ron –, te enredaste con ese por venganza br /-Eres un imbécil – dijo Harry en medio de una carcajada – Entendiste todo al revés. ¡El castigo fuiste tú! Mira, no debería hacer esto, porque soy un caballero, pero no voy a permitir que dejes en tela de juicio el valor y la honorabilidad del Omega que tengo a mi lado. Ya es hora que el mundo sepa quien realmente lo salvo de Voldemort br /-¿De qué hablas, Harry? – dijo una aurora pelinegra br /-Tú mataste a Voldemort – dijo Shacklebolt – todos lo vimos. Tú salvaste al Mundo Mágico de ese loco br /-No, Shacklebolt – dijo el moreno mirándolo con una sonrisa triste – yo no salve a nadie. Yo ni siquiera lo mate por lo que le hizo a mis padres. ¡Yo mate a Voldemort porque arranco a mi hijo del vientre de MI OMEGA después de intentarlo violar, mientras tenia nuestro vinculo abierto! – grito iracundo mientras todos se cubrían la boca – ¿sabías, Weasley que cuando el amor es puro y real entre un Alfa y un Omega la magia les regala la posibilidad de ser padres sin la marca ni el celo de por medio? br /-Es imposible – susurro el pelirrojo sorprendido br /-Yo tampoco lo creí – dijo Harry – y le di la espalda a Draco en nuestro sexto año. Pero vi, sentí cuando mi vínculo con mi cachorro se rompió. Mi Alfa me lo gritaba pero yo lo ignore y le di la espalda a Draco. Pero contra todo pronóstico el niño sobrevivió, y hubiese nacido si no hubiese sido por ese hijo de… ¡Por eso lo mate! – siseo Harry – No por ustedes. Cuando todo acabo sentí vergüenza por haber dudado y no busque a Draco, me encerré en mi dolor. En mi rabia. En mi vergüenza. Y cuando viniste como prostituta barata y me abriste las piernas de par en par, lo supe. Contigo pagarías mis culpas. Dejaría que hicieras cuanto quisieras para limpiar mi alma del abominable pecado que cometí contra Mi Omega y mi hijo. Ser tu juguete fue la manera que encontré para pagar mis errores y volver al lado del hombre que amo – y un mutismo absoluto cayó sobre el lugar –. Por eso nunca decía nada cuando cada Jueves, sin falta, durante casi diez años te veías con Theodore Nott en un hotel muggle, para revolcarse, y saliendo del hotel, Nott cruzaba la calle para entrar al bar de mala muerte donde yo estaba para decirme que ya te habías ido a nuestro "dulce" hogar. br /-Yo… - intento hablar Ron br /-Si Draco hubiese cedido, mi Alfa se hubiera vuelto loco, y Voldemort lo hubiese aprovechado para someter realmente al Mundo Mágico y otra seria la historia. Ahora dime ¿Quién es el héroe de esta historia? – dijo caminando hasta quedar parado a milímetros del Omega pelirrojo – ¡maldita sea, Weasley! ¡dilo! - grito y Ron se escogió aterrorizado – ¡dilo! br /-Dra… dra… dra… co – dijo Ron en cuanto encontró su voz – Draco. Él es el héroe – grito más de miedo que nada br /-¡Procura que nunca se te olvide! – dijo Harry ante de lanzar un último Cruxius y dirigirse a la salida br /-Potter – dijo un joven castaño y Harry se detuvo exhalando antes de girarse dispuesto a lanzar otro par de Cruxius – no te preocupes, nadie sabrá lo que ese bastardo le hizo tu Omega, no por no darle el lugar que se merece, sino porque no merece revivir ese infierno solo para saciar el morbo de quienes nunca entenderán tu dolor y mucho menos el de tu pareja. Yo también perdí a un hijo en la guerra – dijo – lo mataron cuando… – y rompe en llanto br /-Lo siento – dijo Harry br /-Silentium – conjuro Shacklebolt con la varita en alto –. Ahora si nadie dirá nada br /-La conferencia que daremos Draco y yo sobre medimagia sigue en pie – dijo Harry – no te preocupes por ello. Buen día/p  
p dir="ltr"Y salió de allí sin mirar hacia atrás. Hacía años que toda su familia se había instalado lejos del Reino Unido intentando dejar todo su dolor atrás. Pero Sirius se había empeñado en que los niños debían ir a Hogwarts por lo que dos semanas al año, todos, Potters, Malfoys y Snapes-Black-Lupin pasaban dos semanas de vacaciones en una de las mansiones sin que nadie los molestara antes de que los niños se fueran al colegio. Ese año, el ministro se había enterado que estaban a punto de irse nuevamente, por lo que había a invitado a los Potters a dar una charla de medimagia y pociones al cuerpo de aurores de forma exclusiva y el solo había ido a afinar unos detalles, a petición de Draco que desde hacía semanas no pisaba, debido a su embarazo, su amado laboratorio, uno de los más importantes del Mundo Mágico. A Harry no le importaba porque se concentraría en su tema favorito, brindar los primeros auxilios después de una lucha mágica, tema en el que era una eminencia en el hospital en el que trabajaba. br /Encontró a Draco y a Scorpius jugando en la entrada del ministerio, los abrazó, le dio un beso a ambos y salieron rumbo al callejón Diagón a comprar el helado que Harry les había prometido a sus amados rubios antes de salir de casa, donde, por cierto, tenían que volver pronto para empezar la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño Lyall br /Parado en mitad de la sala Ron Wesley no solo sentía el peso de todas las miradas acusadoras del cuerpo de Aurores en su totalidad, sino el peso de sus propias acciones. Había creído jugar con un Alfa poderoso pero solo había sido una ilusión. Él había sido el verdadero juguete, y ni cuenta se había dado cuenta. Él siempre había sido el verdadero juguete en aquella trágica historia/p  
p dir="ltr"-Solicitare mi traslado a donde sea – dijo Paul, su actual compañero – me das asco br /-Quien se ira será Weasley – dijo Shacklebolt – él es remplazable. Tú no/p  
p dir="ltr"Ron solo cerró los ojos. Al final Malfoy le había ganado y él no lo pudo evitar/p  
p dir="ltr"_/p  
p dir="ltr"El corazón le gritaba que todo era una broma, Harry no le podía haber hecho eso. ¡Él no! Seguramente lo había hechizado. Ese mocoso había dicho que era el cumpleaños del hijo de… Snape. Dijo en el cuartel que debía investigar una pista sobre un caso en el que había estado trabajando los últimos días y salió. Se apareció en el callejón Diagón. Tras hablar con varios contactos se hizo de una varita ilegal. Le demostraría al mundo lo equivocado que estaban con ese maldito mortífago br /Se apareció en la esquina de la mansión Malfoy, y camino hasta allí. Rodeo la mansión e ingreso por la parte de atrás. Escucho voces que reconoció/p  
p dir="ltr"-Pero Moony – dijo Sirius – de verdad lo deseo br /-Perfecto – dijo Remus – se lo decimos a Sev y… br /-¡¿Estas loco?! – dijo Sirius – la idea es que ese Alfa del demonio no se entere br /-No lo llames así – regaño Remus br /-Papi – dijo Harry acercándose con Scorpius en brazo – Severus los esta buscando br /-Ya vamos cariño – dijo Remus sonriendo br /-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto curioso el pelinegro br /-Siempre que tu padre esta cerca claro que pasa algo – dijo Remus y Scorpius se rio br /-¡Moony! – dijo indignado br /-Ven cielo – dijo Remus y Scorpius corrió a él – vamos a ver que hacen tus tíos br /-Yo quedo paste, abedo Temus – dijo Scorpius haciendo un pucherito mientras le tomaba la mano a su abuelo br /-Entonces vamos por un pedazo de pastel enorme para mi niño hermoso – dijo Remus br /-¿Y para mi? – dijo Sirius haciendo un puchero como el de su nieto br /-Tú agradece que estas embarazado – Remus dijo haciendo reír a Scorpius – porque si no… br /-Pero Moony – protesto Sirius siguiéndolos br /-¿Qué paso? – dijo Draco sonriendo br /-Lo de siempre – dijo Harry abrazándolo por la cintura – mi papá metiéndose en líos y buscando arrastrar a mi papi br /-¿Y te arrastrará también a ti? – dijo Draco abrazándose a su cuello br /-Por supuesto – dijo Harry y Draco levanto las cejas – soy un merodeador. Ni pongas esa cara que te encanta br /-Idiota – dijo Draco sonrojado mientras le golpeaba suavemente el pecho – Harry – dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras este le mordisqueaba el cuello – ¿te puedo preguntar algo? ¿Qué sentiste al ver nuevamente a…? – y Harry respiro hondo – no creas que son celos, es que… br /-Lo se – dijo Harry uniendo su frente a la del rubio –, y la respuesta es nada. Se que te preocupa que me vengue de Ron – dijo acariciándole el rostro – pero solo vinimos de paseo ¿si? Daremos esa charla solo porque es tu tema favorito, luego volveremos a casa y seguiremos con nuestras vidas y… – pero su instinto le dicto algo y sin pensarlo saco su varita para lanzar un Expelliarmus hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Sin embargo otro hechizo paso cerca de su Omega, sin lastimarlo afortunadamente br /-¡Avada Kedabra! – dijo una voz detrás de él, mientras se ponía como escudo humano frente al rubio/p  
p dir="ltr"Un cuerpo cayo hacia atrás, Harry miro detrás suyo y se encontró con Shacklebolt con la varita en alto, segundos después llegaban los dueños de casa y los invitados con varita en alto también. El ministro había visto salir al pelirrojo y había decidido seguirlo, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta hacia donde iba, había pedido refuerzos temiendo por la seguridad de su ex auror estrella y su familia/p  
p dir="ltr"-¡Draco! – dijo Narcisa corriendo abrazar a su hijo br /-Gracias – dijo Harry tranquilamente mirando a su ex jefe/p  
p dir="ltr"A sus pies, tendido y sin vida estaba Ronald Weasley aun con su varita en mano. Lo sentía por su ex amigo, pero él había sellado su propio destino. El ministro en persona había dado la rueda de prensa donde había anunciado la muerte del auror y se había desligado del accionar de Weasley, dándole su apoyo a la familia Potter-Malfoy br /Una semana después, y tras dar unas escuetas declaraciones a la prensa, Lucius y Narcisa regresaban a Francia. Sirius y Remus lo hacían con los niños a su casa en el sur de Polonia, mientras que Severus tendría que hacer antes una escala de tres días en Escocia por negocios. En cuanto a los Potter se quedaron tres días mas después de la partida del resto de la familia para dar la charla a la que se habían comprometido. Y aunque no fue exactamente como Shacklebolt lo había imaginado, las bases estaban sentadas, por lo que quizás darían otras mas adelante, después que el bebé naciera. br /Como de costumbre la familia había dado que hablar a la prensa tanto por la muerte de Weasley como por el embarazo de los Snape, sin embargo la familia en su conjunto habían ignorado los comentarios cizañeros tantos de los periodistas como de algunos ex compañeros de Harry y Draco. Sin embargo para la feliz familia solo había una realidad. Por fin estaban juntos y felices/p 


End file.
